more then meets the eye
by jopie1904
Summary: Lynn workes as a waitress in a Port Royal tavern. After loosing her eyesight as a child she became desperate to prove she's not worthless. What better place to do so then aboard a pirate ship. Will she be able to keep her being blind a secret? COMPLETE!
1. What one doesn't see, doesn't hurt

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Disney owns all...unfortunately

**a/n: **My first fanfic, would love to hear what you all think. Sorry about the poor english. I'm dutch, and english never was my best subject. Don't hold it against me.

**Chapter one: What one doesn't see, doesn't hurt**

"Tell me again, why are we going to Port Royal to find a crew?" Gibbs asked his captain. Jack grinned. He loved toying with his crew.

"We're not only going to find a crew, we're also going to visit some old friends." Gibbs nodded.

"I still don't think we're going to find a crew here."

"In that case we'll just have to take on Elizabeth as part of the crew eh?" he said, pretending to be completely serious. Jack ordered the men to drop anchor behind a cliff, so there was no way Norrington or one of his navy friends would suspect they were even near Port Royal. Jack had one of the lifeboat lowered into the water and after giving his crew instructions he rowed of.

During the last year, a lot had changed aboard the Pearl. Using the treasure from Isla du Muerta. (that wasn't in the chest) he bought Annamaria a new boat and she left the crew a short while after to set up her own shipping compagny. A few of the crew had gone with her. Including Cotton and his parrot. Now the Pearl was short on hands and they desperately needed some help. So Jack had decided he would offer Will and Elizabeth another grande adventure on board the Black Pearl. After all it had been over a year since their last one.

He hid the small boat between some bushes before wandering into the streets of Port Royal.

It didn't take him long to find the shop where Will worked. He grinned as he saw the name 'Brown' had been replaced with the name 'Turner'. He decided against knocking and walked straight in. He heard Will working in the back and walked straight over.

"Still making swords then eh?" he said without warning Will of his presance. The young blacksmith jumped up at the sound and allmost dropped the heathed metal on his foot hadn't he jumped back in time.

"Jack?" Will smiled. "What are you doing here."

"Gee, that doesn't exactly make me feel welcome mate." the pirate said, mock hurt. Will's smile broadened.

"I'm just surprised to see you, that's all." Jack nodded.

"Next time I'll warn ye when I stop by, how's that? But to answer yer previous question...I'm here to invite ye and Elizabeth to join me on another adventure aboard me Pearl." Will grinned.

"I'm sure Elizabeth would be thrilled to go."

"And ye aren't? Come on lad, yer the son of a pirate...don't tell me ye don't feel drawn to the ocean?" Will chuckled.

"I'll ask Elizabeth, allthough I'm pretty sure I allready know her answer." Jack nodded.

"We're leaving tommorrow at dawn, be there or we leave without ye."

"What will ye be doing untill then?"

"Finding me some crewmembers."

"Bloody good fer nothing snobs." Jack muttered gulping down the rum in the mug before him.

"Having a bad day then?" a friendly voice asked. Jack looked up and smiled at the woman placing another bottle of rum on his table.

"Ello luv." he grinned at what had to be the most beautifull girl he had ever seen. The woman smiled.

"Lynn will do, thank you very much." she smiled. She was about to turn away when he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. She turned around and smiled.

"Sorry, was there anything else you needed?" she asked.

"Sit down fer a while lass, keep a pirate some compagny." She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"What kind of compagny would that be then? Cause if yer looking fer...you know, I would have to say no."

"Just want to talk a bit lass." he said as he pushed out a chair. He took his bottle, placed it against his lips and swung it back...missing the girls distant staring while her hand was searching for the chair. She smiled as she found it and quickly sat down.

"So Lu---ynn" he slurred. "Care for a drink?" She turned her eyes in the direction the sound came from and smiled.

"Yes please." she said sweetly holding out her hand. He handed her the bottle and she took a big sip.

"Leave some in there fer me luv." Jack grinned, he had never seen a woman drink rum without caughing it all back up...exept in Tortuga.

"So...your a pirate eh? What brings you to Port Royal? Hardly a place for pirates." Lynn smiled. Jack couldn't help but smile everytime she smiled. Two rows of perfectly straight and white teeth greeted him and a hint of misheviousness gleamed in the tiny lines at the corner of her mouth where it curled into a smile.

"Buisiness luv."

"Lynn."

"Lynn. Isn't going very well though."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"See, I was looking to pick up some crew. One would think people here would be jumping at the prospect of working aboard the last real pirate ship in the Caribbean."

"The Black Pearl?" the girl questioned. He grinned at the recognision of his ship. He nodded, not knowing the girl wasn't able to see it. "Who are you then."

"The captain luv, who else?" he grinned.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"That would be me luv." She reached out for the bottle allmost knocking it over...Jack's ego told himself she was just shocked she was talking to sush a famous pirate. She took a big sip from her drink.

"So you've had no luck gathering a crew?" she asked. He shook his head. Lynn frowned realising he was either nodding 'yes' or shaking his head 'no' oblivious to the fact that she was blind. She allways managed to fool a lot of people. Her other sences made up for the fact that she couldn't see.

She hadn't allways been blind though. When she was a young girl she was still able to see. She was a lady of status back then. But when she lost her eyesight in an accident that lost her her mother and sister, her father had rejected her. Stating she was useless now she couldn't see. Her blindness made a marriage to a fine gentlemen impossible, for no man would have a damaged wife. He trew her out on the streets, stating that to him she had died along with her mother and sister in the accident. She was helpless back then. She couldn't find her way around and had to depend on the pity she got from others. She thought herself to use her other sences, to compensate for her lack of sight. She had often wondered what was worse. Being born blind or becoming blind. If you were born blind you never knew what you were missing. Yet you would never know how the sunrise looked, or the moon and the stars. Lynn knew what they looked like, she remembered them from when she was a child. Yet she would never know what her new friends looked like, what her clothes looked like, what she had grown into.

Suddenly Lynn heard some soft tapping, and a muffled voice calling...'Jack!'

"There's someone calling you at the window." she stated. Jack looked around and saw Elizabeth and Will standing outside.

"Sorry luv, I have to go...Hope to see ye again sometime." he said as he walked out.

"Yeah...me to." she said on a sarcastic tone knowing that she would never see anything again. She walked over to a table near the window, pretending to clean it while instead she was listening to the conversation going on outside.

"What's wrong?" she recognized Jack's voice. A female answered.

"Norrington has discouvered the Pearl, he has patrol party's scanning the area to look for you." Lynn frowned.

"And we've found you." Jack and his friends whirled around to face commodore Norrington and some of his friends. "Gilette, arrest this man." Lynn left the cloth she used to clean the table and hanged her apron on a small hook.

"Where do ye think your going?" Dugan asked. He was the owner of the tavern and her boss.

"My shift is done Dugan, I'm going home."

"Come in early tommorrow! We need to talk." Lynn smiled at the man. He was the only one who had been willing to give her a chance after finding out that she was blind. He had even helped her study the place, so she wouldn't bumb into things all the time.

She turned her face to where Norrington and Jack where having a contest of wit and grinned at Jack's witty remarks. She couldn't help but walk over.

"Is something wrong Commodore?" she asked pretending to looke at the scene. The commodore gave a weak smile.

"Miss Curtis, I was just arresting a very dangerous pirate." Lynn thanked God for Jack's snort, now she knew where he stood and was able to keep up appearance by looking in his direction.

"Right...I shall leave you to it then." she smiled giving Jack an unseen wink. She walked past commodore Norrington and smiled. "I hope I shall see you again soon." she said softly leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the commodore's cheek who's face immediately turned red. After Elizabeth he hadn't been that fortunate with woman, and he was pleasantly surprised that one as beautifull as Lynn Curtis would be interested in him.

"I'm sure you shall miss Curtis." he smiled politely yet nervous. Not realising that the woman had just stripped him of his keys. Jack grinned, he had seen. Now it didn't bother him that much to be locked in jail again, it would be a lot of fun to get the best of Norrington yet again.

Jack was resting his back against the wall of his cell. His hat covering his eyes. He grinned at the sound of soft footsteps acompagnied by a pain of ouder footsteps of booted navy soldiers.

"We got some compagny fer ye Sparrow." one of the two officers opened the cell door and pushed the young girl who stumbled to the floor. Jack moved over to her and helped her up. She was surprised when she felt his hands on her arm helping her up, but smiled nervously.

"Ye allright luv?" Jack asked as he watched her whipe the dirt from her dress. She nodded. He grinned at the young woman. For the first time fully taking in her appearance. She was fairly short. The top of her head reached only to his chin. And he wasn't particularly tall. He grinned at the tought that she would probably fit very snug under his chin, but quickly shrugged of the thought. She had brown hair, pulled up into a messy bun at the back of her head. Some of the strands had losened during the fall, but it made her look even more appealing. Her skin was a bit pale with some smudges of dirt here and there. He reached out to her and whiped a smudge of her cheek. She shivered under his touch, as though she hadn't expect the move though he was standing right in front of her. He grinned at the tought of what this simple move had done to her. Confident he stepped towards her.

Lynn could feel him getting closer. She had mentally cursed herself for shivering when he touched her cheek. She hadn't anticipated the move and was caught of guard. He thought the reaction was for a completely diffrent reason. She felt his hand gently being placed on her side. She immediately backed away.

"We should get out of here." she said softly. Jack nodded. Lynn reached into a pocket in her dress and recovered the keys.

"One condition." she said tightly clinging the keys to her stomach.

"What would that be luv?" Jack said with a cocky grinn.

"I want to join your crew." If she would have been able to see the surprised look onhis face she would have probably bursted into laughter.

"I can make myself usefull...I can clean, cook, and I know how to fight." It was true, she had learned to do all those things despite of her blindness. She used her other senses to make up for her lack of eyesight.

"I'll give ye a trial period. If all goes well, you can join me crew." Lynn smiled as she tossed the keys into the direction of his voice. She heard the key turn in the lock wich sprung open without even a 'click'. She was releaved when she felt Jack take her hand in his draggin her along. Cause she wouldn't have been able to tell wich way he was going without that essential move.

"Bloody hell!" Jack muttered as he noticed Norrington and his men guarding the docks.

"What?" Lynn asked. Jack turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"I don't think those redcoats will let us leave so easily." he stated sarcasticly. Lynn realised her critical error. But forced a smile. With a hint of micheviousness in her eyes she said.

"Luv, yer captain Jack Sparrow...savvy?" he grinned. He liked this girl. Forgetting all about their current situation he pictured how the beautifull young woman would look...underneath him, in his bunk as he made her writ with pleasure. He shook his head to clear his mind from the...very appealing image and continued his attention to their current situation.

"Fine here's what we do." He said to Lynn.

"Why Commodore, come to see us off then?" Jack grinned as he walked out of his hideout with Lynn, holding the blade of a dagger against her neck. She made a very good actress. She actually seemed affraid. Offcourse, he didn't know she actually was. He hardly gave her time to check out any possible bumbs in their path so she was terrified she would fall, having her neck sliced in the process.

"Please...watch out!" Lynn begged Jack. He had to repress a grinn at her wonderfull acting.

"Hold your fire!" the commodore ordered his men. He clearly didn't know Lynn had been arrested earlyer that evening, or he wouldn't give a damn.

"And no following us commodore. I'll kill the lady the instant I see sails on the horizon!" Jack ordered as he walked past them and got us into a boat.

"Great acting luv." Jack grinned as they were far enough not to be heard.

"Thanks." she said, trying to make her voice sound even. When they reached the ship a rope was trown down. Lynn managed to find it in one try and tried to climb up. Unfortunately her skirt got in the way. Jack grinned as he kneeled in the tiny boat and tugged her skirts up. Lynn shivered at the unexpected touch, but quickly recovered. She reached out hoping to find the rope. She didn't. Nervously she looked around. Jack grinned.

"Scared of hights luv?" he asked. Lynn turned to where the sound came from and nodded. "Want me to carry you up?" She nodded again. She felt him take her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

"Hold on tight luv." She nodded. She gasped as she felt her feet loose contact with the boat. She felt Jack's muscel's tence under her tight embrace. Finally they reached the top. She mentally thanked God that she had a floor underneath her again and smiled at Jack.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, luv."

* * *

**a/n:** review please!


	2. Keeping up appearances

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Disney owns all...still doens't mean I have to like that!

**a/n: **thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the first chappie. On with the next one!

_

* * *

__previously: _

_The Black Pearl sails into Port Royal to pick up a crew and visit old friends. Dissapointed people don't want to work on the Pearl Jack decided to get himself drunk and meets Lynn in a tavern. Lynn lost her eyesight in an accident when she was younger and doesn't want people to know. She does a very good job fooling Jack, who doesn't have a clue about her being blind. She saves Jack from the noose. Her one condition? To let her become a crewmember on the Black Pearl..._

* * *

**Chapter two: keeping up appearances**

"All settled in luv?" Jack grinned as he looked down at his new crewmember laying on the bunk in the cabin she shared with Elizabeth. She smiled.

"Aye, it's a very nice cabin."

"It tends to get a little small...when Elizabeth is here." he said. "Sure you won't rather share a cabin with me?"

"I'm perfectly fine here, thank you captain." She smiled. To emphasis her point She folded her hands under her head.

"You can start yer work in the galley tommorrow." He said. She simply nodded. "The usual cook left last time we visited Tortuga. We'll be picking up some new crewmembers, so you'll have yer work cut out fer ye."

"I'll cope."

"I'm sure ye will luv." Jack said as he turned and left her cabin. Lynn smiled and closed her eyes, the rocking of the ship made her slowly drift asleep.

"You must be Lynn." Lynn slowly opened her eyes.

"And you Elizabeth." she smiled as she sat up in the bed.

"I guess Jack warned you about me?"

"Yes he did...Don't know if I believe him yet." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Good."

"He did tell me to keep my rum away from you...You wouldn't happen to know what he meant with that would you?"

"Bloody pirate! I saved his bloody arse by burning that rum." Lynn was surprised at the sudden outburst. Even more so when she heard the door slam. For a moment she felt disoriënted. She had no idea wether or not Elizabeth was still in the room until she heard her muttering. "ungratefull pirate"

"Rise." she smiled contend as she identefied the contend of another bag. She was thankfull nobody had walked in that morning to see how she was memorizing every single spot in the kitchen. While she worked in the tavern she had tought herself how to cook. She could tell most foods from it's shape and texture. And she had remembered how long something had to be on the fire before it was done. She just had to stay in her usual pattern and everything would be fine. After she had finished with diner the door opened.

"Something smells good in here." a deep voice said. Clearly a man. She didn't remember hearing the voice before. Lynn smiled in the direction of the voice.

"Thanks...it's allmost done." she heard his footsteps getting closer to her. When they stopped she felt his presence behind her. She shivered when she felt him wrap his arms around her abdomen. "Don't!" She said strongly as she tried to peel the arms of off her.

"Come one sweetheart...don't be like that. I just want to have a good time with you." She felt him press his lips against her neck and his arms moving up. He screamed when she planted her heel on his toes and an elbow between his ribs.

"I don't want this!" she said as she felt how he was advancing on her again. She sighed in releave as she found the doorknob, after the event had disoriënted her. She quickly pulled the door open and fled up the stairs and onto the deck. She thanked Jack for the tour of his ship as she felt the sun against her skin.

"Lynn? Is something wrong?" she recognized Elizabeth's voice. Trying to catch her breath she pointed in the direction she came from.

"One of the crew...tried to..." she didn't need to finish her sentence. Elizabeth knew exactly what had happened.

"Who was it? Can you discribe him?" she asked.

"No...he was standing behind me." not entirely a lie...just missing some details. Lynn was happy with the answer. She heard footsteps approaching.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked the two women.

"One of your crew was harassing Lynn!" Elizabeth spat. Jack turned his gaze to Lynn.

"Everything allright?" he asked her. Lynn nodded.

"I'm fine, I elbowed him in the ribs and stepped on his toe to get away. He's in worse shape then I am." she smiled as she heard a chuckle escape Jack's lips.

"Who did it?"

"I don't know...he was standing behind me." Jack frowned.

"Didn't you see him as he came in?" he asked.

"My back was turned." Lynn lied. Jack nodded...

"We'll have to keep an eye on me crew then. Don't want a rapist running about here." he said before returning to the wheel and calling Will and mr Gibbs over.

"Do you want me to help you in the kitchen?" Elizabeth offered. Lynn shook her head.

"Dinner should be done by now...but you can help me set the table."

The first meal was a great succes. Everybody seemed to enjoy Lynn's cooking. When they were all done Lynn cleaned up and did the dishes with help from Elizabeth. Lynn knew it must have been pretty late when she finally left the gally and was done for the day. She walked over to the side of the ship, feeling a cold breeze tug on her long brown hair.

"All done luv?" She smiled as she heard Jack behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Yep...offcourse I did have a little help from Elizabeth." Jack nodded as he leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Beautifull isn't it?" He asked as he looked at the horizon. Lynn sighed.

"I guess so." she said. Immediately scolding herself. What kind of an answer was that. It was the ocean she was supposed to be seeing, the starsreflected on the water.

"I guess so?" Jack repeated her answer.

"I mean...it's very beautifull." Lynn quickly corrected herself. For a moment neither one of them spoke. Lynn decided to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. Jack turned to her and nodded.

"Sure"

"How do you know Will and Elizabeth? I mean...well they..."

"Long story..." Jack said before he started telling her all about his adventure with the couple. Of course he did add some things in his favor, but he did manage to make Lynn smile. When he finished he turned to her again.

"My turn to ask a question then?" he asked. Lynn chuckled.

"I didn't know we were playing that game."

"Who's playing games luv?" Jack grinned.

"Fine...ask you're question then."

"Why did ye spring me from jail?" Lynn smiled.

"I wanted to get away from Port Royal."

"So yer just using me then?" Jack said again leaning to the railing, a little closer to Lynn this time.

"Aye...why? Do you mind?"

"Nah." Jack grinned as he looked at the woman beside him. He wondered what she would look like without her hail pulled into a messy bun. Lynn felt his eyes on her and felt extremely uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you staring?"

"Nothing." Jack answered with a grinn, hoping it would make her even more curious. But instead of asking again Lynn turned and started to walk away.

"Where are ye going luv?" Jack asked confused. She turned and smiled at him.

"My cabin...it's late. Goodnight." she waved as she continued her way.

**

* * *

**

**a/n:**that's it for the second chapter. Let me know what you think savvy! Review please.


	3. Prepare for battle

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Disney owns all...sob

**a/n: **Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys! Keep them comming!

* * *

_previously: _

_Lynn starts her work in the galley where she is attacked by another crewmember. She manages to fight him of, but can't discribe her attacker to Jack. Lynn and Jack talk about how he met Will and Elizabeth and Lynn explains why she helped him escape Norrington. Next chapter please...

* * *

_

**chapter three: Prepare for battle!**

The next couple of days past without problems. Lynn had finally memorized every single spot in the kitchen and had counted how many step it took to get from one place to the other. She didn't have any trouble with attacking crewmembers either. After a few days they reached Tortuga. Lynn had senced how everything about the town seemed to make Jack...giddy. Not a word often used around Jack Sparrow.

"So this is the famous Tortuga then?" Lynn smiled as she walked up to the helm. Jack turned to face her and grinned.

"Aye, home away from home."

"What it like?" Lynn asked with a smile. She felt the adrenaline rush trough her veins at the thought of visiting a pirate infested port.

"Paradise luv." Jack grinned. He looked Lynn over for a second. "Come here luv." he said motioning to the spot before him. Hesetantly Lynn moved toward the sound of his voice. She gasp as she felt his hand on her arm moving her to the spot between him and the helm.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you see the horizon like you should." Lynn felt a tear creep down her cheek.

"What do you think luv?" he asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist. Lynn swallowed a lump in her troath before softly answering...

"It's wonderfull." Jack grinned as he tightened his grip on her. There was something about this girl that he couldn't figure out. She was like a puzzel, one he was dying to figure out.

Will was helping Elizabeth into one of the small boats ready to row them to shore. Lynn just stood at the railing.

"Need some help luv?" she turned and smiled in the direction of Jack's voice.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here." she answered softly. But suddenly Jack stepped forward and scooped her up in his arms.

"I won't have it luv. Yer not missing out on paradise." With that said he swung her over his shoulder and helped her into one of the boats.

This wasn't her kind of port. There was noise comming from every angle. It was complete messing up her sence of direction. She was thankfull that Jack had taken her wrist and dragged her along the streets into what she could only guess was a tavern. He ordered them both some rum before guiding her to a table. She found the chair immediately and took a seat.

"Jack?" Lynn softly said...still debating wheter or not to ask what was on her mind.

"Aye?"

"Why did you drag me here?" she asked softly, she didn't really know what kind of answer she wanted.

"Show ye me favorite tavern...What do ye think?" he asked. Allthough this wasn't intirely true. He was hoping to get her drunk well just a little so he could get some answers to questions he knew she would answer sober.

"I don't drink rum." She said as she heard the waitress put down two mugs on their table.

"Who said one of them was for ye?" Jack grinned as he raised one mug to his lips. Lynn chuckled. At that moment some of the crew entered the tavern and joined Jack and Lynn at their table. Drinks were ordered all around. Jack grimaced knowing that his sheme wouldn't work out now.

"Jackie? I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Lynn heard the highpitch voice of what she thought was a tavern wench say.

"Rose, couldn't stay away from ye lass." He grinned as he pulled the woman onto his lap. She was just what he needed to forget about his puzzle.

"I think I'll go back to the Pearl. I'm not drinking anyway so...bye." she said as she got up from her seat at the sound of smacking. She knew Jack and Rose were making out, and even though she couldn't see it. She still didn't want to be around for that. As she made her way trough the crowd she felt something burning in her eyes. She didn't even realise it were tears until she felt a single drop creep down her cheek. She couldn't breath untill she reached the outside where she took a deep breath. She tried her best to hear the sound of the ocean so she'd know in wich direction she had to go. But the fights and laughter in the streets made it impossible for her to decide witch way she had to go.

"Bloody Hell!" Lynn cursed after an hour of wondering trough the streets of Tortuga. She had no idea were she was. Her knees were bleeding from the countless times she had tripped over something. Her tears were flowing free now. She was scared even more so when she heard footsteps behind her. She picked up the pace praying she wouldn't trip over anything. Whoever was behind her was also quickening his pace. Lynn gasped as she came to a dead end. She turned around, her back against the wall.

"The captain is going to be mighty interested to hear his latest addition to the crew is a blind lass." She recognized the voice. It was the same man that had attacked her in the galley several days ago.

"You weren't very nice to me then sweety."

"I won't be nice to you now either." Lynn spat.

"Is that so...you might want to reconsider that cause it seems to me you have the disadvantage in this situation." She felt him closing in on her and pressed her back further into the wall. He planted his hands on either side of the girl and leaned in, forcing a kiss on her lips. She tasted her own blood in her mouth. When she felt his hands on her shoulders...slowly moving down towards her chest she raised her knee, planting it were it hurt. The man doubled over in pain. Lynn pushed past him and started running. She yelped as she felt the man jumping on her her dragging her down to the floor and pinning her down with his body weight. Lynn softly sobbed. Suddenly the man was pulled of off her.

"Leave her alone!"

"Will?" Lynn asked softly. Next thing she heard was the sound of metal piercing flesh. A sound she would never forget. As the body of the man slumped to the ground Will turned his attention to Lynn. He hurried over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Are you allright?" he asked worried. Lynn nodded. She felt Will scooping her up in his arms allowing her to give into the blackness that was overwelming her.

Jack returned to the Pearl only a few hours before sunrise. He immediately knew something was up. He found Will on deck standing outside Elizabeth's and Lynn's cabin biting his nails.

"Ye allright mate?" Jack asked as he walked over to them. Will looked up at Jack.

"Where have you been?" Will asked the pirate captain. Jack couldn't repress a grinn.

"Something wrong with Elizabeth?" Jack asked. Will was surprised to hear the slightest bit of concern in Jack's voice.

"No...it's Lynn." Jack's eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked confused. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded to know as he tried to get into the room. Will immediately stopped him.

"She was attacked again. It was Grove...he tried to rape her. I killed him." Will replied.

"Out of me way!" Jack ordered as he tried to push Will away.

"Leave her...she's talking to Elizabeth." Will said trying to stop Jack, but it was to late...Jack entered the room and saw Elizabeth sitting next to Lynn on the bunk.

"Ye allright luv?" Lunn turned her head towards the sound.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Did he..?"

"I'm fine Jack." Lynn smiled.

"Anything I can do?" Jack asked as he walked over to the two women.

"Help me convice Elizabeth that I'm fine." Lynn said motioning to the woman clinging to her arm. Jack chuckled.

"Ye should let Will know she's fine." he said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded and left the room. Lynn immediately felt a lot less comfortable in the cabin, knowing it was just Jack and her.

"Will told me he was just in time."

"He's just bragging...I could've faught him of." Lynn smiled. She felt the matrass dip a little as Jack said down beside her.

"Is that so luv?" Jack grinned. Lynn nodded.

"I kicked him in the groin..." She wished she could see the face Jack made...the sound didn't leave much for the imagination though.

A few hours later Jack was leaning against the railing of the ship. Gibbs was handeling the helm. The new crew he had returned with that morning had been put to work. He looked up when Elizabeth walked up to him.

"Ello luv." Jack greeted.

"Don't yoe 'ello luv' me Sparrow. What the hell were you thinking?" Elizabeth snapped as she slapped the pirate across the face allmost sending him over the railing.

"What the..?"

"You knew what Tortuga was like! Why did you let Lynn wonder the streets alone?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Because he know's I'm not an incompetent!" Elizabeth turned to Lynn who was standing right behind her.

"You could've been..."

"I wasn't!"

"If it hadn't been for Will!"

"It would have been my own problem. Don't you dare blaming Jack for treating me like part of his crew instead of a fragile porcelain doll. That's your thing...NOT MINE!" When Lynn heard Elizabeth walk away she walked over to Jack. She gave a weak smile.

"Thought I'd step in before she tossed you into the ocean." Lynn said softly. Jack chuckled. "Though you could do with a bath." she added before his ego got to big of a boost.

"Only if ye'll join me luv." Jack grinned as he moved closer.

"So much for treating me as a part of the crew." Lynn smiled.

"Don't flatter yerself luv. I used to try the same with Annamaria.

"Who?"

"Old crewmember..."

"What did she do to get you to take her on as part of the crew?" Lynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I stole her boat, so I kind of owed her." Lynn nodded. She opened her mouth to say something when Gibbs interferred.

"Captain! We've spotted a navy ship on the horizon." he stated. Jack followed Gibbs leaving Lynn at the side of the ship. She heard Jack barking orders at his crew. They were going to fight. Suddenly she heard someone getting closer and suddenly a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and dragged her along. By the scent of alcohol she could tell it was Jack.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"I want you and Elizabeth to lock yourself in my cabin...now!" Lynn stopped in her stracks and pulled her arm out of Jack's grip.

"No! I can fight...I'll help." she said strongly. Jack turned to her and stared into her blank eyes.

"Will and I won't be able to protect ye!" he said.

"I don't need protection."

"I won't have you dying thanks to me!" Jack yelled making Lynn back away from the surprise.

"I'm alive thanks to you" she said trough clenched teeth. Jack's eyes locked on Lynn's...he saw himself in them. Without thinking he stepped forward and pinned her against the wall. Lynn felt his warm breath on her lips. Suddenly Jack leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped at the sudden contact, but soon realised she was kissing him back. When he broke the kiss he looked down at the woman pinned between him and the wall. He drew his sword and pressed it into Lynn's hand.

"Be carefull luv." he said softly kissing her on the forhead. Lynn nodded. Jack turned and headed back up the stairs. She heard him shouting at his crew...

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

* * *

**a/n:** review please:)

**PirateFreak87: **I'm so glad you like the story! Thanks for the kind words.

**phantomsangel102: **Glad u like :) Jack doesn't know she's blind yet and with his drunken haze it'll probably take him a while to find out.

**lilmissmiss: **hope I didn't keep you waiting to long! thanks for the review!

**DugaDugabowbow: **Glad you liked it :)

**InToDepp: **You so nice:) I'm glad you think it's diffrent. That's what I was going for.

_Thanks for all the nice reviews you rock!_


	4. Stubborn git!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Disney still owns all...

**a/n: **Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys! Keep them comming!

* * *

_previously: _

_They reach Tortuga. Lynn doesn't know her way around so when she's on her own she get's lost in the streets. The same guy that attacked her in the galley a few days earlyer attackes her again. Will saves her. Jack feels guilty, for being with Rose while he should've been looking after Lynn. Lynn scolds Elizabeth for blaming Jack. A navy ship approaches. Lynn won't hide. Jack kisses her before handing her a sword so she can join in the fight.

* * *

_

**chapter four: Stubborn git!**

Lynn heard the battle going on on deck. Carefully she made her way up the stairs. Jack, Will and the rest of the crew were allready busy fighting navy soldiers. Using her hearing she managed to tell from wich direction attacks directed at her were comming from. She fought of several soldiers hoping Jack and Will were doing okay.She jumped in surprise as she felt a hand on her shoulder whirling her around.

"How are ye holding up luv?" Jack grinned. Lynn sighed in releave.

"You worry about yourself captain." she smiled. Jack walked of and continued fighting another group of pirates. Lynn turned again hearing something behind her...

"Rosalynn?" she backed away as she heard her name...her real name. The voice seemed familliar, but she couldn't place it. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I thought you were dead!" whoever it was stated. Suddenly she felt him press his lips on hers. As he broke the kiss he looked down at the shocked woman.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked confused.

"I...I..." Lynn muttered, completely disoriënted.

"We were supposed to get married! We're getting married." the guy said hugging her even tighter. Lynn gasped as realisation dawned.

"Nathan?" she asked softly. "No..."

"Yes" he smiled kissing her temple.

"Let go of me!" Lynn said as she pushed herself away from him. He looked at her with shock written on his face.

"Rose?"

"Lynn! And as far as you and my familly are concernd...I _AM_ dead!" she snapped ready to turn and continue helping with the ongoing battle. Suddenly she felt Nathan's hand grab her upper arm and whirl her around to face him.

"You're comming with me!" he ordered.

"No!" Lynn protested as she tried to free herself from Nathan's grib. He dragged her along to the side of the ship. Lynn tried desperately to struggle from his grib but he was to strong for her. "Let go!" Lynn ordered as she tried to kick him, but he kept her at a safe distance. After counting the steps Lynn realised they were close to the edge. Without thinking she leapt forward and jumped over the railing of the ship dragging Nathan allong with her. During the fall he lost his grib on her and Lynn managed to get to the side of the Pearl. She grabbed on to some of the decorations on the ship. She was about to start climbing up when she felt a sting in her side. She looked down at Nathan. He was holding onto her leg with one hand, holding a dagger in the other. She looked at her side and noticed a red stain developing on her shirt. She kicked Nathan back into the water and clenched her teeth as she hurried up the side of the ship. As soon as she felt the deck under her feet she lost her consiousness.

The fight was over...it hadn't taken the pearl much to defeat the crew of the navy ship. Jack grinned at his crew as he realised they hadn't suffered a lot. Some minor injuries but nothing lethal. His crew was still bringing aboard anything worth something. Elizabeth felt it safe to go back on board, only to realise somthing was jamming the door. She pushed a little harder until a loud scream was heard.

Jack looked up at the sound...He searched the deck to see were it came from.

"JACK!" it was Wills voice. He found Will standing by the door leading below deck. Jack hurried over. His heart sank as he saw Lynn laying before the door. A huge red stain of blood on her side and soaked.

"Is she..?" he asked desperately trying to make his voice sound even.

"She's alive...but she needs help, quickly!" Jack nodded.

"Bring her to me cabin." Jack said.

Lynn's eyes shot open at the burning sensation in her side. As she tried to sit up she realised something was holding her down.

"Don't let her move." she heard Elizabeth's voice say politely.

"We're trying!" She smiled in releave as she heard Jack's voice, but hissed as she felt another amount of what she guessed was alcohol poured into her wound. After the wound was cleaned and wrapped up Will and Elizabeth left the cabin.

"Next time yer going below deck with Elizabeth." Jack said softly, brushing away some of her hair that was sticking to her sweaty forhead.

"You wish." Lynn said sarcasticly.

"I know...if ye don't do as I say, I'll trow ye in the brig for muteny." Lynn grinned.

"No you wouldn't." she said softly.

"So what happened?" Jack asked looking down at the woman in his bed.

"I got stabbed."

"I figured that much...Why were you soaked?" he asked.

"I fell into the ocean." she answered with a sweet smile.

"How?"

"Went over the railing."

"really...why?"

"Was trying to fight someone of."

"You know you could do that by putting the pointy end of your sword trough his guts." Jack grinned.

"Oh really? You don't say." Lynn chuckled. They talked for a while before Lynn fell asleep. Jack smiled as he watched the woman sleep. She was very beautifull he told himself. Grinning as a silent snore escaped her lips. She was certainly a strange one he thought as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

He was standing at the helm trying to shake the strange thoughts he was having about Lynn. What the hell was he thinking kissing her like that...When he kissed it was because of lust not because of whatever caused that peck on the cheek. He looked up as he saw Will and Elizabeth standing at the railing. He couldn't repress a smile as he looked at the happy couple. For a second he pictured him and Lynn like that, but as soon as that thought entered his mind he shook his head. That would never be him...No woman in the world could turn him into a love sick eunich like Will. Suddenly the door to his cabin opened.

"Gibbs! Helm! NOW!" he yelled at his first mate. After handing the wheel over to Gibbs he practicly jumped down the stairs and ran towards Lynn.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You could pull your stitches!" He asked walking her back into the cabin.

"I feel fine!" Lynn protested.

"Let's keep it that way." Jack said as he sat Lynn down on the side of his bunk.

"Would you stop trying to hide me from all evil!" Lynn fumed.

"Get into bed you stubborn git!" Jack yelled. Lynn grinned.

"Oh that's what this is all about...sorry I would have to decline your offer, wouldn't want to pull my stitches." she said.

"Sleep!" he ordered her. Lynn grimaced, but did as she was told.

"Gee you sound like my mum." she said before he left the room. Jack leaned back against the door trying to decide to close the door or not.

"Something wrong Jack?" Will asked as he walked over. Jack looked up at his friend and grimaced.

"Get away! You could've warned me your bloody contagious." Without explaining his words Jack walked back to the helm.

Elizabeth smiled as she took of the bandages.

"Looks much better. Your gonna keep a scar though." she smiled as she put on a new bandage. Over the past two weeks Elizabeth and Will had been pretty much the only ones she had any contact with. Jack only came in now and then to bring her her food and then left with some excuse. Every time he left with one of those excuses Lynn felt as if a piece of her was torn of. She spend most of her waking times wondering if she had done something wrong. Still she didn't have the nervo to ask. Elizabeth and Will had told her about his behaviour when they were in Port a few days ago. He had left the tavern with three wenches and returned early next morning. She had scolded herself for thinking their kiss had meant something. When Elizabeth had asked her why she was looking so sad she simply said she didn't want to talk about it.

"You can start doing light chores again, if you want." Elizabeth smiled. Lynn nodded. She hated feeling so useless. Suddenly she heard the door open.

"How is she?" Lynn immediately sat up at the sound of Jack's voice.

"She's fine, she can start doing light chores again." Elizabeth smiled. Jack nodded.

"Good." was all he said before leaving the cabin again. Elizabeth turned to Lynn and forced a smile.

The next day, after begging Jack to give her something to do she was cleaning the railing of the ship. She could only hope she wasn't missing any spots. Elizabeth smiled as she watched her.

"I don't see how cleaning a railing could make someone happy." she said to Will.

"Some people feel useless when there's nothing they can do...I felt that way when Barbossa trew you of the ship to leave you on that island." Elizabeth turned to Will. She reached up her hand to pull him down into a kiss by his collar. They broke the kiss as they heard a soft thud. They turned to Lynn. She had dropped the cloth she had been using. Elizabeth and Will's eyes widened as they saw the girl kneeling down, her hands looking for the cloth that was right in front of her as if...she couldn't see it.

* * *

**a/n:** Please send me you reviews :) 

**Dazzler420: **Well here is the 'more', I hope you like it.

**DugaDugabowbow: **I like the way the last chapter ended to, I just don't want Lynn to be a victim all the time. I want to show that she can take care of herself.

**iamAJ: **This update soon enough?

**crazyroninchic: **Now that Will and Elizabeth know, it won't be long until Jack finds out as well.

**lilmissmiss: **That's so nice. Thank you:) Hope you like this chapter.

_Thanks for all the sweet/nice/great/ reviews! Love ye! _


	5. Promise

**disclaimer: **Don't own PotC or any of the characters from the movie.

* * *

_previously: _

_Lynn is confronted with someone from her past. She manages to fight him of but only after he stabbed her. Will and Elizabeth take care of her. Jack avoids her because he doesn't want to be confronted about the kiss. When she goes back to work after healing well enough Will and Elizabeth find out her secret. Let's see what happens next shall we..?

* * *

**chapter five: promise** _

Lynn cursed as she searched the floor for the cloth. She had the feeling someone was watching her and it made her even more nervous. She sighed as she found the cloth and sat down on the deck. She prayed nobody had seen her. Finally she got up and continued her work on the railing.

"Should we confront her?" Will asked Elizabeth. They had gone into Will's cabin to talk in private about what they had seen. "Maybe she had soap in her eyes." he suggested. Elizabeth nodded. It was possible, but if that was the case why didn't she just rub it away?

"I think we should tell Jack what we saw." Elizabeth said. Will looked down at her. He placed his arms on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's our place to tell." he said. "We should at least talk to Lynn first. Give her a chance to explain.

"You think she'd tell us the truth? If we're right she has been lying to us all along. Why would she stop now?" Elizabeth argued.

"I'll talk to her...just to see how she reacts." Will stated.

"I'll go with you."

"Sweety I don't think you should...your not one of her favorite persons right now remember?" Elizabeth nodded. "Promise me you won't go see Jack before I come back."

"I promise." Will leaned in and kissed Elizabeth gently before walking out the cabin to where Lynn was working.

She heard footsteps getting closer to her.

"Lynn?" She smiled as she heard Will's voice. She turned in the direction of the voice.

"Yes..."

"Could we...talk?" he asked. Lynn noticed a strange tone in his voice. It made her thinks something was wrong. She couldn't help but think back to the incident with the cloth. She nodded.

"Can we go into your cabin?" She nodded as she headed towards her cabin, Will followed her.

"Elizabeth and I...we saw something that concerned us." Lynn swallowed a lump in her troth. "We were just wondering. You see when you dropped that cloth it seemed as if you didn't see it lying right beside you. It was as if, you were feeling the deck hoping to find it."

"Where are you going with this." Lynn had tried to make her voice sound even, but realised she had failed.

"Lynn...can you see me?" Will asked. Lynn nodded as she looked away.

"What color are my eyes?" he asked. Lynn turned to him. She opened her mouth to guess only to close it again knowing she had been found out. She felt a tear creek down her cheek.

"I don't know." she sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Will asked as he walked over to her and tried to sooth her.

"Like Jack would've let me come if he knew I was blind."

"I'm sorry." She backed away from him.

"THAT is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. Whenever people find out I'm blind...they turn me into a nobody! I've been there before. I don't want it. I don't need your help or anybody elses! I can take care of myself."

"Right, you have the scar to proof it!" Will couldn't control his anger any longer.

"You don't have a clue as to how I got that scar!"

"So you lied about that to?" Will was now fuming.

"What about you? You're a blacksmith...do you like your job?" Lynn asked.

"What does that have to do with..."

"ANSWERE...please." she said as she sat down on the side of her bed.

"I guess...yes I like it."

"Mr Brown gave you a chance...do you think he would've given you that chance if you were blind?" Lynn asked. Silence... It took Will a while to realise she was right.

"no"

"And what if you were a woman who was blind?" she asked.

"no"

"I'm a nobody...at least to them. I have nobody but myself now..."

"What about your family?"

"I don't have a family anymore." she stated. Will walked over and sat down beside her on the bunk.

"We should tell Jack." he said softly. Immediately Lynn jumped up.

"He doesn't know yet?" she asked surprised.

"No."

"Don't tell him...please. I'll just, I'll leave at the next port. I won't bother you anymore. Just promise you won't tell Jack."

"He has a right to know, your a part of his crew."

"My being blind is private...I beg you not to tell Jack."

"Why? Jack's a good guy he"

"He treats me like any other woman...any other part of his crew, well not exactly like the male part of his crew but still." Will couldn't repress a chuckle at that statement.

"Fine, I won't tell Jack." Lynn smiled.

"You'll explain to him why your leaving at the next Port...you'll tell him the entire truth, promise?" She nodded.

"I swear." Will got up and left her cabin. As soon as he had left Lynn trew herself on the bunk and cried.

(dream)

In the distance she heard her mother cry. Her father's voice was loud as he was barking orders at the surrounding people. She felt a someone picking her up from the ground.

"She's regaining consiousness." an unfamilliar voice said. The girl in his arms slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times. Everything was blurry. For a second she recognized her mother looking down at her and placing her hand against her daughters cheek. Then everything went black.

"Mama?" the girl whimpered. He hand against her cheek was pulled back. She felt alone, scared, surrounded by darkness.

"Be brave sweety, the doctor is here." She heard her mother say. The girl was gently placed on a soft bed and the doctor started examening the eleven-year old. She was starting to calm down when suddenly a loud gunshout rang trough the house. A tear tickled down the girls cheek.

"Emerson" she said softly. Before starting to cry. She knew the shot had been for her horse Emerson, who had trown her of off his back. The voices went softer and when she everything around her went quiet she knew she had past out.

(end dream)

"Fine memeber of me crew ye are.., taking a nap while yer supposed to be working." Jack grinned as he looked down at Lynn who started to wake up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in her bunk.

"What?" she asked still a little sleepy.

"Don't play dumb with me luv. Yer going to finish the railing first thing tommorrow." He said as leaned against the doorpost.

"Offcourse...I'm sorry."

"Next time I won't let ye ge away with it this easy...remember that." Lynn chuckled.

"I will." Suddenly Jack noticed the red marks under her eyes.

"Have ye been crying luv?" he asked concerned. Lynn turned away from him.

"Bad dream." she said softly. Jack walked over to her.

"Wanna tell me?" he asked as he sat down beside her. She shook her head.

"It's not important." she forced a smile. Jack nodded. He got up to leave when Lynn stopped him...

"Why did you kiss me...before the battle?" He turned back to face her. He had asked himself the same question many times over the last days. Still he hadn't come up with an answer.

"Spur of the moment...I think." Lynn nodded.

"That's what I thought." she said softly as she forced a smile. "Next time warn me before you plan on pinning me against the wall okay." she tried to make her voice sound even. Jack's grinn broadened.

"Can't do that luv, would spoil the moment." and with that he left.

Jack stared at the horizon from the helm of his ship. He was glad to be alone with his toughts again. Even though he didn't like his thoughts very much that day. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Lynn. He told her it was a spur of the moment thing, wich it was...at first. Why had it been so hard for him to go see her when she was hurt...laying in his cabin. He could've kept her compagny and he had wanted to very often, but something kept him from it and he couldn't tel what that was. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and he turned around.

"Lynn?" he asked as he saw her walking up to him. She stopped right in front of him.

"It's not fair what you did..." she said softly, not making eyecontact.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Back then...you caught me off guard." She stepped closer to him. She reached out and placed her hands on his chest. Slowly she moved her hands around his neck before pulling him down towards her and kiss him passionately.

Jack immediately returned the kiss. It felt so natural the way she tasted, the way her hands were folded around his neck, the way she fitted in his embrace as he pulled her closer against him. Suddenly Lynn broke the kiss and backed away from him.

"What's wrong luv?" he asked confused. He watched Lynn as she started to rub her eyes. She moved like a caged animal. Suddenly the girl collapsed onto the deck letting out a loud scream before she went silent. She was laying motionless before him.

"Lynn?"

* * *

**a/n: **reviews please ; )

**MeanGirl: **I couldn't agree more.

**crazyroninchic: **More of Lynn's past will be revealed very soon, so keep checking back. Thanks for the review!

**lilmissmiss: **I think Will handled the situation well, not sure what will happen with Elizabeth and Lynn though. I'm not exactly planning on them becoming the best of friends.

**InToDepp: **Thanks. I just want to make Lynn a strong character even though she's blind. I didn't want a girl who needs saving every ten seconds.

**Kisskagome13: **Thanks for your review. I'm really glad you like my story.

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them comming please...


	6. Revelations

**disclaimer: **Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters from the movie.

**a/n: **two chapters in one day! What can I say, the plot kind of sucked me in. Hope you'll like it.

* * *

**chapter six: revelations**

She felt a weight on her chest making it difficult to breath.

"Lynn?" she heard Jack's voice cutting trough the darkness. But only seconds ago...only for a moment. The safty of her darkness had been gone. She had seen two piercing brown eyes line with kohl. When the eyes dissapeared she suddenly came face to face with Nathan...the man her parents had promised her to even before the accident when she was just a child. He had his pistol raised at her. A shot rang trough the air. Lynn had closed her eyes for a minute bringing back the darkness wich had began to make her feel safe and secure...but she wasn't hurt. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself, checking to see if she was hurt. She looked back up at Nathan who grinned. Suddenly she heard a loud thud behind her. She turned to see what it was and gasp. The two eyes she had seen before, the ones that had somehow made her feel protected...owned by a man breathing heavily as the life poured out of him. She kneeled down beside him. Some tears escaped her eyes as she realized who it was.

"Jack..?" she whispered softly.

"LUV? I'm here." She was snapped out of it. Slowly she opened her eyes, somehow releaved to still be in complete darkness.

"Jack...what..?"

"Sssh." she felt him brush his hand against her cheek softly.

"I saw...you...Nathan." suddenly the hand was pulled back.

"Who?"

"He killed you." she said softly. "I thought he..."

"Nothing happened luv, you past out. Probably the sun." he said. He sat down beside her on the deck and hugged her to him.

"I guess your right." she forced a smile. Jack placed his thumb and indexfinger on her chin and turned her towards him. He gently kissed her.

"Don't worry luv, I'm not planning on dying any time soon."

"You're parents were the ones to call of your engagement in the first place remember! Surely you don't wish to wed a disabled woman?" Nathan looked up at the woman sitting at the vanity as he was laying on the bed covered with silk sheets and soft pillows.

"You don't understand...she is the only heir to their fortune. After their unfortunate accident last month, everything goes to her."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? She'll be a duchess, rich. Whoever she marries will not only have acces to their fortune, but he would also receive a title!" The woman got up from her seat and stalked over to the bed. She climbed on seductively and crawled over to Nathan, who grinned as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a passionate kiss.

"So what will become of me once your all rich and a duke?"

"You'll be my mistress, I love you. You won't have to worry about money ever again...and neither will our children." he grinned pulling the sheets over the both of them.

"But she's part of a piratecrew now. How are you going to find her and make her marry you?"

"Don't worry Viola, I know where the Black Pearl is headed and I shall be there waiting for Rosalynn as soon as they arrive." he grinned.

One more day before they would go into Port. There was a party going on on deck, most men had family in the port they were now visiting and were glad to see them again. Lynn wasn't part of the celebration. She sat in her room with her back against the wall next to her bed. She was going to have to talk to Jack soon. Will had remembered her of her promise and she feared telling Jack that she was leaving...but mostly she dreaded telling him why. Suddenly she heard the door open.

"Aren't ye gonna join the party luv?" She heard Jack's voice.

"No, I think I'll stay in here."

"Something wrong?" She shook her head a voice in her head immediatly told her she was a liar.

"Come on, I won't have ye moping about in yer cabin by yerself while the rest up us are all having a good time." She felt him take her hand and pulling her onto her feet.

"Jack" she softly started.

"aye?"

"I'm not gonna come back to Pearl when we go ashore." she said softly. He let go of her hand and stared at her.

"oh" was all he could say.

"I'm sorry"

"That's not good enough luv! Why aren't ye gonna come back? I thought ye liked being here." She nodded.

"I do! Very much. But I can't stay."

"So that's how it is? I'm not even getting an explaination? What about that kiss?"

"Come on Jack, we both know you can get a new woman whenever you wanted."

"What if I want you?"

"Please don't say that?"

"Why not?"

"Because you know as well as I do that it's not true. Will told me about all the diffrent women at diffrent ports!" Lynn turned away from him.

"Don't leave."

"I can't stay."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Of what? Come on luv, tell me!" he turned her to face him and looked down at her.

"I...I...why are you doing this?"

"Why _I'm _doing this? I don't want you to go!"

"Oh, please...you just want..."

"YOU! But your just to blind to see!" Jack spat. Her eyes grew wide with shock. "Luv?" he asked when she didn't talk or move...just stare straight ahead.

"You're right..." she suddenly said...her eyes still focussed on one spot.

"...Lynn?" he asked confused.

"Your right! I am blind! I can't see! That's why I'm leaving!" she yelled backing away from Jack. He just stared at the woman before him. He looked into the big blue orbs that were her eyes. The thought that she couldn't see anything trough them...it was allmost unthinkable. She heard him walking towards the door when suddenly...

"Bullshit!" he said sharply. Lynn's head turned towards the sound of his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"That's a stupid reason to leave." Surprised Lynn sat down on the side of her bed.

"Why is that?"

"Because you've been able to do all your chores without problems! Ye even faught the navey while you were blind. You expect me to see you unfit as a pirate after all the good work you did? Just because you can't see? I can't wiggle my ears, that doesn't mean I can't be a pirate captain. Your staying and that's final!" She felt him sit down beside her on the bed. He couldn't help but grinn as he saw the confused look on her face. He had meant what he said, and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Are you serious?" He nodded...immediately realising how stupid he was for doing that, not like she could see the gesture.

"Luv, when am I not serious?" he grinned.

"mr mcPherson? The Black Pearl has been seen on the horizon. They should arrive some time tommorrow afternoon." Nathan looked up from the paperwork laying before him on his desk.

"Thank you Henry, your work shall be rewarded." The young boy nodded as he left the office.

"What are you grinning about?" Viola asked as she entered the office from the other room.

"My fiancé shall be arriving tommorrow." he grinned.

* * *

**a/n:** thanks to all my reviewers! You rock! Keep the reviews comming please! 


	7. Seeing you

**disclaimer: **don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**a/n: **This was a hard chapter to write, I was kind of blocked. Still I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you'll like it. Just let me know.

* * *

**chapter seven:seeing you**

"I'm glad you decided to join the party." Lynn turned towards Will's voice.

"Thanks...I'm staying." she said, nervous about how he might react.

"Excuse me? I thought you were gonna tell Jack about..."

"I did! He told me he wouldn't let me leave." she smiled. "Your not gonna go against captain's orders are you?" She heard Will sigh.

"I suppose not." He sat down beside her. "For what it's worth...I'm glad your staying." Lynn's smile broadened.

"Unlike Elizabeth."

"She doesn't like it when women are tougher then her." Will answered. Lynn chuckled. She looked up at the sound of footsteps getting closer. She turned in the direction of the sound and smiled.

"Hello captain." she said.

"How did you know?" Will asked confused.

"Recognized the sound of his footsteps." Lynn answered. Jack grinned.

"Ye memorized my footsteps?"

"I remember everything, so don't flatter yourself." Lynn replied. Jack grinned and sat down beside her.

"I'm taking ye shopping tommorrow." he said leaning back.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with Elizabeth." Lynn answered. "I'm not into the whole shopping thing." Jack chuckled.

"We're getting ye a sword luv." She couldn't keep a smile from creeping upon her face.

"Why?"

"Ye can't be a pirate without a good sword." he replied. Will was beginning to feel more and more like a third wheel and decided to go find Elizabeth. For a moment Jack just stared at Lynn.

"Why are you staring?" Lynn asked turning away. Jack looked up in surprise. He couldn't resist waving his hand in front of her face...just to make sure.

"What are you doing? Are you waving your hand in front of me?" Lynn asked knowing he was doing something.

"How did you know?" Jack asked confused.

"I felt it." She flinched as he took her hands in his. "What are you doing?" she asked as he brought her hands towards his face. He placed her fingertips against the side of his face. "I want you to know who I am." he said. Lynn nodded. Slowly she ran her fingertips across his face memorizing everything. Slowly she managed to create an image. She smiled.

"What's this?" she asked feeling the kohl surrounding his eyes.

"Kohl, to keep the sun out of my eyes." he answered.

"What color are your eyes?" she asked.

"brown"

"What color is your hair?" she asked as she felt a strand of hair next to his face.

"brown" she smiled. She felt the fabric of his bandana, she didn't even need to ask... "Red" Lynn nodded she was about to drop her hands when Jack took them back in his. Lynn shivered at the sudden contact. "Forgotten something?" he asked with a grinn as he placed her fingers against his lips. Softly kissing her fingertips. Lynn blushed and quickly dropped her hands. She still felt his eyes on her. He grinned as he noticed she was getting nervous just because he was watching her.

"I think I'll go...get some sleep." Lynn finally said unable to take the silence any longer. She quickly got onto her feet and rushed towards her cabin. She didn't even take the time to count her steps so she tripped every other second over her own feet.

Jack grinned as he watched her go.

"So" He looked up and saw Will looking down at him.

"So...what?"

"What's the deal with you and Lynn?"

"There is no deal." Jack answered as he got up and walked away. Will wasn't going to give up so easily though. He grinned as he walked after the pirate.

"You sure looked chummy just a few seconds ago." he said. Jack turned to him.

"What's that supposed to mean mate? Just because you and Elizabeth are swooning over each other doesn't mean everybody else is."

"I know...but you and Lynn sure look like that."

"Then maybe Lynn isn't the only one who has problems with her eyesight."

"Why can't you just admit you like her." Jack was getting fed up with Will's questions.

"Are you done allready?"

"Just answer me Jack."

"She's blind..."

"So?"

"It's easy when I have my good looks to dazzle women but she can't see."

"Oh I see...captain Jack Sparrow is scared!" Will grinned contend. "And you call me a eunich."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Your scared that she'll be able to see trough you! Because she can't actually see you." Jack turned away.

"I think I'll call it a night!" he said before walking of.

Jack yawned as he entered his cabin. Will's words were still running trough his head. He just couldn't shake them. He took of his shirt and coat. He sat down on the side of his bed before laying down on it.It took him a while before he realised he wasn't alone. He sat up and looked at the woman curled in the covers beside him.

"Lynn?" he whispered surprised, not sure if he should wake her. The girl stirred but she didn't wake up. Jack decided to leave her and laid back down. He grinned as the girl turned and placed her arm around his chest.

When he woke up the next morning he was alone again. Lynn had realised her mistake in cabin when she woke up in the middle of the night and realised Jack was laying beside her. She had recognized his scent. Feeling her face turned red, she prayed he was still sleeping as she snuck out of the room. Jack grinned at the memory of finding the girl in his bed as he got dressed and walked out on deck. He saw Lynn scrubbing the floor furiously. He walked over to her with an amused look on his face.

"Morning luv." he greeted her. He grinned as her face turned red. She turned away from him trying desperately to hide it.

"Morning captain." she greeted back.

"So...the strangest thing happened to me last night." he said. She started scrubbing harder. He couldn't help but enjoy her nervousness.

"Really?" she forced herself to say.

"Aye, wanna know what?"

"Actually I think I know what you mean. And I hope you'll stop talking about it because it was just an accident." she said. Jack chuckled.

"Figured as much when ye weren't there this morning. Wouldn't mind if ye had stayed though. Get ready to go ashore." With that he left.

* * *

**a/n: **I know nothing much happened in this chapter, but I promise next chapter will be much more...eventfull. So check back and review! 


	8. Alliances

**disclaimer: **don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**a/n: **This was a hard chapter to write, I was kind of blocked. Still I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you'll like it. Just let me know.

_

* * *

previously_

_In the previous chapter we've learned a little about Lynn's past. Also some interesting developments between her and Jack. Lynn is able to form a picture of Jack after he placed her hands on his face telling her he wants her to 'see' him. She get's nervous as he's watching her and returns to her room. Because of the tention before between her and Jack she's a little disoriented and ends up in his bunk in stead of her own. Jack likes the surprise and brings it up the next day, after she realised she quickle sneeked out of his room hoping he wouldn't bring it up again. They go ashore in a new Port. Not knowing someone's waiting for them.

* * *

_

**chapter eight: Alliances**

"I can't believe Jack's letting her stay." Elizabeth complained as she and Will walked trough the streets visiting the numerous shops in the Port.

"She wanted to stay, Jack didn't want her to go."

"But she's blind! She can't take care of herself."

"She was blind before and she managed to do a good job of protecting herself." Will argued.

"She could get killed in battle!"

"We all could get killed in battle." Elizabeth picked up the pace.

"Jack is just letting his lust for her cloud his judgement."

"I don't know if it's just lust." Elizabeth stopped and turned to Will.

"Are you suggesting that he's in love with the girl? That's rediculus!"

"I'm not saying he's in love with her, I'm saying that he might be heading there." Will tried to defend himself.

"Well if what your saying is true...and I doubt it. He should want the best for the girl. He should want her to be safe. A blind woman can't be safe on a pirate ship!"

"I've never seen you like this." Will calmly stated.

"What..? Worried?"

"No...jealous." Elizabeth stared at Will. Without another word she turned and ran away from her fiancé.

Aimlessly Elizabeth wondered trough the many streets not wanting to go back to the Pearl yet. She couldn't face Will just yet knowing that what he said had been trough. She had been jealous of Lynn. Of the attention she was getting from Jack. She needed some answers. Was she in love with Jack? It couldn't be cause she still loved Will. Suddenly something grabbed her and dragged her into a dark alley. Elizabeth tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth to keep her from it.

"No screaming...I'm not going to hurt you." It was a woman's voice. The woman removed her hand. Elizabeth stared at her seeing the hate in her eyes.

"Who are you."

"My name is Viola...I'm here because a friend of mine want a word with you about Rosalynn."

"Rosalynn..? You mean Lynn?" the woman nodded. Elizabeth followed the woman, unable to repress her curiousity.

"Darling, we have compagny." Viola said as she guided Elizabeth into what seemed to be a study. The house was huge, even bigger then her father's mansion. She stared into the room and noticed a man sitting behind the desk. He was fairly handsome she thought as she looked at him.

"Ah, miss Swann. So kind of you to join us." he smiled.

"I didn't know I had a choice." she replied.

"Yes well, I hope you'll excuse my not very polite invitation. It's just I need your help with my fiancé." Elizabeth stared at Viola.

"What do you two need help with? I'm not a matchmaker or anything."

"I'm affraid you've got the wrong idea, see my fiancé is a friend of yours...Rosalynn, or Lynn as you know her." Elizabeth's jaw dropped. How did a waitress like Lynn manage to get engaged with this man who was clearly very rich. The man chuckled.

"Let me explain...

Let me start with an introduction...my name is Nathan mcPherson. She hasn't been blind forever. She was eleven when she fell of her horse and lost her eyesight. Our marriage was allready arranged back then. Her father was a very important man in the Port where she grew up. Her father was a Duke. She would be a Duchess. My parents were rich so it was a perfect match. I would get a title, and she would never have to worry about money. When she got blind my parents decided that they shouldn't have to pay so much for something...broken. They didn't know I allready loved her back then...I was seventeen at the time. I've allways loved her. I would take good care of her. Her parents refused to return some of the money my parent's had paid for her hand in marriage. So they called of the engagement and had to return it all. When they realised their daughter was worthless now that she was blind...they kicked her out. Knowing nobody would ever pay them for a blind daughter. After she left Rosalynn was completely forgotten, I thought she was dead untill I met her again during a battle with a pirate ship. I payed her parents the money they wanted for her immediately after that! She's rightfully mine!"

Elizabeth sighed after hearing the entire story. Lynn was rich, she was to be a duchess, she was engaged to a very rich man. It was to much to take in. But...

"Where do I come into the picture?" she asked.

"I need someone to bring her to me. You're her friend. You can take her to me."

"You're asking me to betray a friend."

"You know she won't last long on a pirate ship. She might get killed at the next battle. If she's your friend you would want to protect her."

"She is my friend...I want what she wants."

"Jack Sparrow?" he suggested. Elizabeth turned to face Nathan.

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it. Not only would Rosalynn be taken care of her entire life, you would have Jack all to yourself."

"I love Will."

"You love Jack to." She didn't reply. It was true. She needed a chance to find out what her heart was screaming at her.

"...I'll bring her here." she softly said.

* * *

**a/n: **Here's the next chappie. Interesting don't you think? Don't worrie I won't take long to update. Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	9. Green monster

**disclaimer: **don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**a/n: **This was a hard chapter to write, I was kind of blocked. Still I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you'll like it. Just let me know.

* * *

_previously_

_Elizabeth is torn between her feelings for Jack and Will. Nathan uses her confusion to get her to help him get Lynn...or Rosalynn as she was once known.

* * *

_

**chapter nine:green monsters**

"I thought we were just getting a sword." Lynn chuckled as she and Jack walked back to the ship. He grinned.

"Hey! I bought you a sword, why can't I buy something for me?" he asked.

"Oh, so your planning on wearing a dress? I didn't know you were into that." Jack nudged her in the side at the comment. Lynn burtsted into laughter as she pictured Jack in a dress.

"I'm planning on watching you wear it." he replied. Lynn stopped laughing and smiled uncomfortably. She felt strange...like when she did right before Jack had kissed. She liked the feeling though.

"Who said I'm going to wear it?"

"I do! I'm the captain...you wouldn't go against captain's orders."

"I won't, but being blind doesn't exactly help when you put on a dress that's laced on the back."

"I'll help you." This time Lynn nudged Jack in the side who grinned mischievously.

"Thanks, but I think I'll get Elizabeth to help me." They stopped in front of the little boat that would take them back to the Pearl. "Maybe...you could discribe it to me." she asked softly. Jack smiled as he looked at the girl. She looked so pure.

"Happy to luv." he replied as he reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Lynn smiled as his hand brushed against her cheek.

"Shouldn't we get back to the Pearl? Ephram and Harold will be dying to go ashore." she said. She tried to get into the boat but Jack grabbed her upperarm and pulled her against him. She shivered feeling his strong arms around her waist. He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. What was it about him that made him so affraid to hurt her. Why was it that he couldn't even stand the thought of her leaving. He remembered when she had told him she was leaving. The time he learned that she was blind. He would've send any other person away, mostly for their own good. But he couldn't even imagine being on the Pearl without Lynn there after only the short period that had past since he had met her. He grinned as her face turned red. He knew she felt that he was watching her. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her forhead.

"Jack..?" she said softly. He brushed his lips softly against hers. "What are you doing?"

"Ssssh." he whispered. He kissed her again, more passionate then before. Lynn couldn't help but smile into his kisses and return them with same amount of passion. Slowly she brought up her arms and wrapped them around Jack's neck...

Elizabeth swallowed a lump in her troath as she watched the two of them standing on the beach near the little boat. She never imagined it would hurt this much. For a moment she wondered if she would feel the same pain to see Will with another woman. What was wrong with her. Was she really that spoiled. Thinking she could have both men? She knew that wasn't fair to either one of them but still...a part of her.

She looked at Lynn. The girls lips were curled up into a smile as she was kissing Jack. The doubts she had about helping Nathan faded away. All that was left was hatred towards this blind woman. she couldn't deny it...she was jealous of Lynn. Doing as Nathan had suggested would be best. There was no other way to find out if she wanted Jack or Will. Slowly she walked towards the couple.

"You two seem to be getting along." she stated with a forced smile on her face. Jack and Lynn broke the kiss. Elizabeth felt nausious seeing Lynn blush.

"Are you sailing back to the Pearl? Mind if I tag along." Lynn shook her head.

"Offcourse not...perhaps you could help me into the dress Jack baught me?" she smiled. Elizabeth nodded. The smile on her face began to hurt so she quickly walked past the two and got into the boat. Not much later the three of them were standing on deck of the Pearl.

"Let's go into our room." Elizabeth suggested as she took the dress from Jack. "Don't even try to sneek a peek Jack!" she warned him. Jack held up his hands in defence as he watched Elizabeth drag Lynn into their cabin.

"This...is really a good dress for you." Elizabeth stated as she looked at Lynn. The girl smiled nervously as she tried to pull the neckline a little higher.

"I don't know. I think it's a little low cut, don't you think?"

"I don't think Jack will mind." Lynn chuckled. Elizabeth couldn't help but grimace at her own comment. "Do you want me to fix your hair?" Lynn nodded. Elizabeth told her to sit down in the chair wich she did. Elizabeth stepped behind her and untied the leather strap that had held Lynn's hair in that messy bun ever since she first met her. The brown curls fell all the way to the small of her back.

"Done"

"Jack?" Jack turned as he heard Lynn's voice behind him. He loved standing at the helm, even when the ship wasn't moving. He couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. She looked so...right in that dress. Slowly he walked towards her and reached out to take a strand of her hair in his hand.

"You let your hair loose." Lynn blushed.

"Elizabeth did."

"Elizabeth is a genius!" Jack grinned as he looked at the long brown curls. "You look stunning." he said as he eyed her from head to toe. Lynn smiled. Quickly she got on tip toes and planted a kiss on Jack's lips.

"I love you." she smiled when she broke the kiss. Jack looked at the girl...

"I...I..."

"Is Elizabeth here?" Will walked over to the two. He stopped the moment he saw Lynn. Jack grinned as the young black smiths jaw dropped.

"That was my reaction to." he said. "If your looking for Elizabeth she"

"She's right here." Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to the rest of the group. "Doesn't she look beautifull Will. I think we girls need to go out...show of a little. We'll get some tea. While the boys go to the tavern?" she suggestedn. Lynn smiled as she felt Jack's hand sneek around her waist.

"Or..."

"Don't you dare make any inappropriate suggestions Sparrow!" Elizabeth warned.

"But!"

"It's not even dark yet." A grinn appeared on the pirates face as he started nuzzling Lynn's neck. The girl squeeled at the sudden touch.

"Fine, we'll wait untill dark then." he said as he motioned for Will to follow him. "Come on lad, the ladies want tea." Will nodded as he followed hesetantly. Something wasn't right. Why was Elizabeth so chummy with Lynn all of a sudden? He couldn't think of anything so he just followed Jack. Elizabeth smiled at Lynn.

"Let's go then."

"Were are we going?" Lynn asked as she allowed Elizabeth to guide her trough the many streets. She didn't have a clue as to where they were going. She was sure they had left all the store's, tavern's etc, behind. It was to quiet. Suddenly she heard Elizabeth knock.

"We're here." she stated.

"Where are we?" Lynn asked getting a little nervous. Lynn turned to the sound of the door opening.

"Elizabeth...it's good to see you." she gasped. The voice was like ice...A sound she never wanted to hear again. Slowly she backed away from the door, but Elizabeth's hold on her hand tightened. Suddenly she felt Nathan's hand on her upperarm and she was forced into the house. She struggled with all her might and managed to step on his toes, that didn't do much though.

"Thank you Lizzy, and goodluck winning over the captain." Lynn stopped struggling.

"Elizabeth?" Lynn whispered. "You..."

"I..." Feeling Nathan's grib on her tighten she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"Take care of him." she said letting the tears fall free down her face as Nathan scooped her up and trew her over his shoulder. Last thing she heard was a soft sob escaping Elizabeth's lips and the door close.

* * *

**a/n: **Isn't that nice? Two chapters in two days?I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter so I couldn't help wanting to update this soon to keep my lovely reviewers happy. Hope you like this chapter to. 


	10. Giving up

**disclaimer: **don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**a/n: **This was a hard chapter to write, I was kind of blocked. Still I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you'll like it. Just let me know.

* * *

_previously_

_Elizabeth is torn between her feelings for Jack and Will. Nathan uses her confusion to get her to help him get Lynn...or Rosalynn as she was once known.

* * *

_

**Warning:** **This chapter contains suggested rape, if you are offended by that kind of thing please don't read! I'm not gettinginto thegraphics or anything but still I think a warning is in place.**

**chapter ten: Giving up**

Elizabeth walked slowly back to the Pearl. She was stalling. She knew she was going to have to come up with an excuse as to where Lynn was. And she couldn't just say she was captured. Jack had to think she left by choice or he would try and find her. The Black Pearl came into view. Elizabeth prayed Will and Jack weren't back yet just so she had some more time to come up with an excuse.

"Perfect timing Lizzie. Where's Lynn." Elizabeth turned to face Will and Jack. The pirate captain was as drunk as ever.

"She..." Will glared at his fiancé.

"Where is she?" he asked sounding angry.

"She...she met someone she knew." Jack looked at Elizabeth.

"Who?"

"Someone from her past...she wanted to catch up."

"Who?" he repeated.

"Some Nathan guy...he was her fiancé. She thought he was dead." Elizabeth explained. "She told me to tell you she's staying. She'll meet you next time we're in Port." Elizabeth lied.

"Why? Where is she?"

"At his house." Elizabeth said. Jack's expression was cold, Elizabeth even got scared at how hollow he seemed.

"We're leaving first thing tommorrow." He announced as he got into the boat.

"Would you stop crying allready! Your giving me a headache!" Nathan yelled as he stared at the woman sitting on the floor in the corner of his chamber hugging her knees tightly. Grinning he walked over to her as he wrapped a sheet around his waist. He trew a robe at the woman and ordered her to put it on.

"I gave you a choice...You could've enjoyed this just as much as I did if you hadn't been so stubborn." Still sobbing Lynn put on the robe and clenched it around her body.

"We'll be getting married the day after tommorrow." he stated before he left the room. Lynn broke down. She felt disgusting her body was burning where he had touched her. She wanted to kill him. Make him suffer. She wanted to take a bath...get the filth of off her. Suddenly the door opened.

"I thought you might be hungry darling." it was a woman's voice. Viola walked over to the vanity and put down the tray of food. "I brought you something to drink as well."

"Who are you?" Lynn said between sobs.

"I'm Viola, a _friend _of Nathan." she said. "Are you exited about the wedding?" Lynn answered her question by starting to cry again.

"What? Something I said?" Viola asked with an evil smirk on her face. "Oh right...Nathan told me. It's that pirate guy isn't it? Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get over him."

"I love him." Lynn stated.

"You'll love Nathan."

"Never...I hate him." Lynn said sharply as she got up and walked towards the sound of the woman's voice.

"In that case you'll get used to him."

"You sure seem fond of him."

"I love him." Viola smiled.

"Then why help him when he tries to wed another woman...who doesn't even want him!"

"Because of the money..." Viola grinned. "He'll get your money and title, and he'll be able to provide for me and our child." Lynn head snapped up in shock.

"Your child?"

"I'm two months pregnant." Viola grinned. "It's perfect isn't it...not only will he get money and a title. He'll also have a plaything while I can't...well you know." with that said she walked towards the door. "I should go, and you should eat quickly. Nathan will prabably be back soon. He's determined to break you." and then she left.

Her words still haunted trough his mind, even though it had been a week since he had left Lynn at that Port.

"I love you." she had said to him. For a moment he even wanted to say it back, hell he wished she was here...so he could say it over and over again! He wondered if that was why she had left...because he didn't say it back? He didn't even get the chance to say it. Elizabeth was there when he was about to...

"Are you okay?" He turned to find Elizabeth standing behind him. He nodded.

"Thougt you and Will were allready asleep." he said. Elizabeth nodded.

"I was...but I woke up. What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Nothing." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the pirate. "Lynn."

"It's been a week." Elizabeth smiled.

"She told me she loved me." Elizabeth swallowed a lump in her troth.

"Then why was she kissing Nathan?" she lied. Jack took a deep breath.

"She kissed him? How, why...I mean...no, she didn't."

"Yes she did..." Elizabeth said softly. Slowly she pulled Jack into a comforting hug. "You need to stop thinking about her...She's not comming back. She and Nathan probably picked up where they left of." Jack pulled out of the embrace and looked at Elizabeth who still had her hands around his neck. Suddenly the woman pulled him towards her and planted her lips on his. Quickly he pulled away.

"Bloody hell! What's that all about?" he yelled. Elizabeth looked bewildered.

"I'm just trying to help you get your mind of off her."

"What about Will?" Jack asked.

"What about Will?" Elizabeth repeated, her voice without emotion.

"What happened to Lynn?" Elizabeth whirled around as she heard Will's voice.

"I told you!"

"Well I perfer the truth!" Will yelled. "What did you do?"

"I told you the truth...she's with Nathan."

"Elizabeth...I'm calling of our engagement right now if you don't tell me exactly what happened!" Will treathened. Elizabeth's eyes darted from Will to Jack and back to Will. She broke down.

"I'm sorry..." she cried burrying her face in her hands.

"What happened? You can still fix this!" Will tried to convice her.

"Nathan told me about Lynn's past. They really were engaged...he wanted me to bring her to him."

Jack and Will listened carefully to the entire story. Will had never felt more dissapointed as he heard his fiancé had feelings for his best friend. Offcourse a part of him had known. But still hearing her admit it made his stomach lurch. Jack was furious.

"Bloody spoild brat!" he yelled at Elizabeth. "God knows what that guy did to Lynn!" he turned to his crew.

"TURN THE SHIP AROUND!" he ordered them. He turned back to Elizabeth and grabbed her troath forcing the air out of her...

"If that son of a bitch hurt her...I'll kill you!"

Lynns sat at the dinner table with Nathan. She still couldn't believe she was now his wife...it had allmost been a week allready. Nathan grinned as he looked at his wife sitting across from him at the table.

"Your awfully quiet tonight." he said. Lynn didn't answere. "Did you become mute as well? Do I have a blind, mute woman for a wife?" Still she didn't answer. All he saw was a single tear tickling down her cheek. In the past few weeks she had lost everything, her freedom, her innosence, her parents, Nathan had informed her of their departure...and the man she loved.

"If your planning on holding a grudge be my guest. I just hope you'll behave when we go to your parent's estate."

"What?" she asked as she dropped her fork. Nathan grinned.

"She speaks...Tommorrow we're leaving for your parent's estate, We're meeting someone their to handle the property your parents left us."

"Me"

"What?"

"They didn't leave us anything...they left _me _their money and land."

"In case you've forgotten...we're married my love!"

"Don't call me that! You're _love _is the woman carrying your child!" Lynn spat as she jumped up out of her seat and wanted to storm out of the room. Nathan quickly stopped her by grabbing her upper arm and making her face him.

"You dare defy your husband!"

"You don't own me!"

"Yes I do! You stupid slut! You're mine! I own you!" With that said he crashed his lips into hers. She tried to push him away like she had tried so many times before. He only enjoyed her struggling as he scooped her up and carried her to his chamber...

Jack and the Pearl made it back to the Port in only five days. He had ordered Elizabeth to guide him to Nathan's house. His jaw dropped when he first saw the luxurious mansion.

"Knock!" he ordered Elizabeth. Slowly the woman raised her hand and nervously knocked on the door. A servant opened.

"Where's Lynn?" Jack demanded as he pointed his gun at the man's head.

"Excuse me?" the man said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Don't play games with me."

"He means miss Rosalynn." Elizabeth tried to help. The servant nodded knowing who she meant.

"Mr and Mrs mcPherson have left to the girls estate to work out her inheritage."

"Where would that be..?"

* * *

**a/n: **I honestly don't know how I came up with this one, this wasn't an easy chapter to wright. I really hate putting Lynn trough all this, but it had to happen. Hope I made you guys curious for what's to come. I promise I'll update soon! 


	11. Mother's handwriting

**disclaimer:** Don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean! (Why do we have to keep saying it? Stop torturing me!)

**a/n:** Last chapter broke my heart! Let's just hope it didn't break Lynn's spirit. Read on and find out.

* * *

_previously_

_Jack leaves Lynn at the Port thinking she met up with an old lover and they picked up where they left of. Lynn is forced into marriage with Nathan. She finds out his mistress Viola is pregnant with his kid. And thinks the whole situation very convenient. _

_Jack realises what Elizabeth did and they return to Port, only to find out that mr and mrs mcPherson have gone of to the lady's estate.

* * *

_

**chapter eleven: Mother's handwriting**

Nathan had a tight grip on Lynn's hand as the carriage reached the estate. Lynn's eyes were closed. As they had been ever since she was forced into marriage with Nathan. Her eyes would be for Jack only to gaze into. No other man, especially Nathan. Who had so brutaly taken her, raped her and treated her like property.

"Here we are love...our home." Lynn thought about Viola and the fight she had put up when Nathan told her she couldn't come with them. She had trown a tantrum to Lynn's amusement.

"My home is aboard the Black Pearl, with Jack." she stated, not showing any interest as if this all was boring to her. When in fact it terrified her. Returning to the house in wich she had grown up...the house in wich she had lived as a child, the house where she had lost her light. Her thoughts once again drifted to Jack, the one who had given her back her light. He had allowed her to see him, even without her eyesight. She remembered the time he had put her fingers against his face. That all seemed so far away. She would allmost say unreachable if she didn't need to believe that Jack would come after her. That he wouldn't rest untill he had her back at the Pearl. A part of her promised her that even though he never said it... he did love her. And it was that thought that kept her from giving up.

the carriage came to a stop. Lynn gasped knowing she would soon be confronted with everything from her past life. The memories of her sweet mother and her cold father. Nathan helped her out of the carriage. He treated her like an invalid. The one thing she hated more then anything about this entire situation.

She remembered the sound of her heels on the marble steps that lead to the doorway. It seemed smaller, offcourse she had grown since then. She hadn't realised that she'd been toying with the gloves in her hand. Nathan ordered for their suitcases to be brought inside and to the master bedroom. He took her hand again and guided her inside.

After all this time it was still so easy to picture everything.

"It has been empty ever since your parents died. Kessy stayed for a while untill she got another job at a mansion nearby."

Lynn remembered Kessy, to her parents she was just a slave but to her she was a friend. Kessy was only four years older then her. She remembered the games the two of them would play. She'd often worried about what had happened to Kessy without her around to defend the girl from her father.

"She still lives nearby?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, we should visit her soon." Nathan said.

Elizabeth hadn't left her room ever since the incident. Jack ordered it. He had wanted to trow the girl in the brig for what she had done to Lynn, but Will had stuck up for her. He still loved her no matter what. Jack felt sorry for Will. So the dissision to confine Elizabeth to her room was more for Will then for Elizabeth. In the distand the tiny dot of land he had first noticed an hour ago gently stretched out over the horizon. A good two days journey on land and he would see Lynn again.

He hadn't given his crew a second of rest. He hadn't slept in days. Not after finding out the girl was forced into a marriage with Nathan. When he'd finally see her again she would be mrs Nathan mcPherson. At first he thought the wedding had been a mutual dessision. But the maid had started talking about 'poor mrs mcPherson' and how she had heard the woman crie in the night when he'd join her. The young redhead had been very willing to tell him all about mr and mrs mcPherson. And offcourse miss Cabbot.

"Miss Cabbot, she be pregnant with mr mcPhersons kid!" she had said full of enthousiasm. "Mr mcPherson called for a priest the second day miss Rosalynn was here. He paid the man to marry them right there! Miss Viola and Harold, the butler, was witnesses. Miss Rosalynn didn't even get say in the matter!" She had told him everything he needed to know. He had paid the girl richly for the information though she hadn't asked for any money. He didn't mind he was so thankfull to the girl he would have given her the Pearl if she'd asked for it.

"Goodmorning sweetheart." Nathan said as he looked down at Lynn. She was crying again. She allways did, even after all those times. He grinned as he placed his hand against her cheek and whiped away the tear.

"Stop with the crying love, it's getting tiring." he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He grinned looking back at her pale body. She still struggled everytime he came to her. She still screamed and tried to get away. There was a bruise on her cheekbone and her lip was cracked. That was to remind her that he would tolerate her talking about that pirate! It didn't matter anymore though. Everything had been settled. The house and the fortune...and the title. The were all his. His new wife didn't matter anymore. And she had noticed. During their stay at her old home. He would beat her when she did something wrong. If he didn't like the tone of her voice. She was nothing but an object to him now.

Her hopes of Jack comming to get her were fading. The safety she had once found in the darkness had turned into fear. She had lost her sence of direction. She was affraid that Nathan had really managed to break her like he had promised.

He had hired a new staff, and he had sent for Viola. She would arrive any day now. Lynn was glad, she hoped the woman would mean he would have much time for her.

He had also allowed her to go as she pleased in the house. Around every corner there were memories. She was looking for something her mom had once showed her. It was a jewel. When Lynn was just a kid her mother had promised her that one day the pendel would be hers. Lynn used to sneek into her mothers room and try it on. Her mother allways knew when she did, but pretended she didn't know. Lynn felt tears running down her cheek thinking about her mother, and what a sweet woman it used to be. Before she started drinking that is.

Her parents didn't get along very well. Lynn used to hear them argue. When she'd ask her mom what had happened or where she got the black eye, the woman allsways made up some lie. Just so Lynn wouldn't think badly of her father.

She was wondering trough the many halls of the house. She wanted to go to her father's study. Maybe he had kept the pendel there after her mother died. She finally found the door leading to her father's study when she felt Nathan's hand on her shoulder.

"Hello darling." he said as he kissed her neck. Lynn backed away from him but he quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "Tsk tsk, be polite Lynn...we have a visitor."

"Rosy?" Lynn turned in shock as she recognized that voice.

"Kessy?" Lynn said surprised. The woman, only a few years older then Lynn walked forward and hugged her friend.

"It's so good to see you Rosy!" Kessy cried.

"I wish I could say the same...but." Lynn motioned to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about you're eyes...It's sad they don't work. You'd be happy to see how nice the house looks." Lynn nodded.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I heard from Simmons, he works for ye...He's my husband." Kessy said proudly. Lynn smiled. Somthing she hadn't done since her marriage.

"I'll let you two catch up." Nathan said as he left the two. For over three hours the women catched up. Lynn told Kessy all about the unfortunate events. The woman gasped at the end of the story.

"That reminds me, I have something for you. I wasn't sure if I should give it thinking you was happy now...with Nathan." Kessy reached into her pochet and pulled out a jewel. She took Lynn's hand in her own and placed the pendel in the middle.

"My mother's pendel? Where did you get it."

"Your mother gave it to me saying that I should give it to you if you ever returned and if you needed it. I wore it once, it opens. There's a note inside."

"Would you read it to me?"

"Sure Rosy." Kessy smiled as she opened the pendel and took out the note. "It's saying, look behind my portait, bedroom." Lynn nodded.

"Let's go." she took Kessy's hand and allowed the girl to guide her to the bedroom. A tiny portrait of her mother was hanging above her nightstand.

"Would you open the frame Kessy? See if there's something there." Kessy nodded. Lynn waited anxiously while listening to the sound of Kessy rumaging with the tiny portrait.

"It's a letter!" the girl squeeled.

"Read it to me, please."

"_My dearest daughter, _

_I do pray the day will never come for you to need this letter. For not needing it shall mean that you have married the man of your choice and are happy with your life. I wish I didn't need to write you this letter, but I've seen the look on Nathan's face when your name comes up in a conversation. Yes my darling child. We talk about you. I never agreed with my husband when he trew you out of the house. Denied you. It was at that time when I first realised the error of my ways. _

_I should have never kept the identity of your true father from you. I thought Henry would learn to love you like his own, and for a while it seemed he did. Untill he brought up the idea of you marrying mr mcPherson. _

_Though he is a very rich young man, and in theory it would be a good match. I do not like the boy. I'm affraid that if you end up with him, you'll be unhappy. The only reason he wants you as a wife is because of your money and title. That's why I believe he'll do whatever it takes to make you his. He has been searching for you my sweet, that is why I intent on faking your departure. Please do not hate me for it. I only do it because I think it is best for you not to be found. It was the one good thing about you leaving home. _

_If somehow he still manages to find you and he still wants the title so badly, I have enclosed proof that you are not an heir to Henry's title. You are not a duchess. I was pregnant at the time I married Henry. He loved me dearly he said, and he was the only one willing to marry a woman expecting another man's child. I regret marrying him very much. I wanted what was best for you. Growing up in poverty didn't seem right when a rich man with a title wanted to marry me and take care of my child with me. You're father hated me for my desission, and now when it is to late I hate myself for it to. You're father is a good man, he would have loved you dearly and he would've provided for you if I would have let him. You being his only known heir...he left you something. _

_You're father was a pirate. A good man, but a pirate. You understand why I couldn't stay with him now? He was allways obsessed with the treasure of Isla de Muerta. He spend his life doing research about the treasure. He found it to, only to find out it was cursed. After many years, he found something. A key to the treasure. Something that allowes you to take the treasure without becoming cursed. He managed to figure out where it was burried, he left me a copy of the map he drew. I heard later on, when I was allready six months pregnant that he had never made it. _

_This map is his heirloom to you. Be free, and strong my darling daughter. You remind me so much of your sweet father who I love dearly. You can do with this information as you please._

_I shall allways love you my sweetheart..._

_Love your mother."

* * *

_

**a/n: **There you go another chappie, interesting twist huh:) Hope you like it. What will Lynn do with this information? I'll let you know soon!


	12. Plotting against love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_previously_

_Lynn and Nathan arrive at her old home. Jack and the Black Pearl are on their way there after getting all the information about Nathan and Lynn from a maid. Elizabeth is confined to her room. Nathan finally get's his title, and her fortune. With no more need for Lynn he treats her even worse then before and starts beating her. He sends for Viola. Kessy, an old friend of Lynn's visit's. She brings a piece of jewelery. Lynn makes a discovery about her past.

* * *

_

**chapter twelve: Plotting against love**

"That's her. Miss Viola Cabbot. Lovely isn't she?" the man said looking at the woman entering a tavern. Jack nodded with a grinn. He placed three godlen coins in the guy's hand for the information.

"Thanks mate." he said as he walked towards the tavern himself. He went straight to the bar when the woman wasn't in sight. She must have rented a room.

"Escuse me mate." he said to the bartender. The man looked up at him.

"My wife was just in here to get us a room. The name is Cabbot." he lied.

"Up the stairs, second room on your right." Jack nodded and walked up the stairs in the directions the bartender had given him.

"Who is it?" Viola asked as someone knocked on her door. As soon as she opened Jack quicly entered the room draggin her inside as well. Viola shrieked in surprise as Jack locked the door again.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Don't worry yer pretty little head luv. I'm not here for you. You're just taking me to Lynn." Viola grinned in recognision.

"Right, you're Jack Sparrow. I had expected you sooner. Didn't know Elizabeth had it in her to keep up her charade so long. But are you sure you want her back darling? She is a married woman now you know." Jack launched at the woman wanting to strangle the air out of her.

"Darling...do I have to remind you that you need me?" Viola said calmly. Jack let go of her and just glared daggers at the woman.

"She was forced to marry that son of a bitch." Viola nodded.

"I know, but one might still consider her damaged goods." Jack was fuming at this comment.

"In that case one might consider you completly broken!" he spat back at the woman. Viola just grinned.

"You don't really get the concept of sucking up to people you want to help you do you?" she grinned as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. She took a flask from the nightstand and took a sip from it.

"Drinking might not be something a woman in your possition should be doing miss Cabbot." Jack stated as he watched the woman drink the alcoholic liquid.

"My possition?" she asked with a playfull smile.

"You're pregnancy."

"You've done your research well mr Sparrow. As for the drinking...I'll be taking care of him after the pregnancy, right now I have to take care of myself. And I need a drink. Do you have a problem with that?" Jack shook his head. Viola finished her drink and looked up at the pirate. "Now, let's get to buisiness shall we. What can I do for you mr Sparrow."

"It's captain! And you're going to take me to Lynn."

"Yes, I got that part. What's in it for me?"

"Nathan allready has the title, and the fortune. Why do you think he hasn't gotten rid of Lynn yet?" He grinned as he noticed the woman was getting uncomfortable. "Don't you think it's strange that he didn't let you come along at first? It's obvious. He loves Lynn. The only reason he send for you is because the child you carry is his." Jack looked at the woman sitting on the bed. She was clearly struggling inside. Trying to convince herself that what Jack had said wasn't true.

"Why should I believe you?" she yelled as she attacked him. Trying to him him. Jack caught her wrists and looked down at her.

"Don't fool yourself...you know I'm telling you the truth!" Sighing the woman stopped her attacks.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jack grinned.

"Well..."

Lynn was sitting with the letter tightly in her hands. Her mother had indeed left her proof that she wasn't Henry's daughter. She was the daughter of a pirate. A child born from the love two people shared for each other in stead of a convenient match. A mutual agreement. This paper could save her, but it could also kill her. The map her mother had lept her was allreaddy carefully hidden away.

"Viola should be arriving in about three hours." Nathan stated as he walked into the bedroom. "Did you and Kessy catch up?"

"Yes." Lynn said softly.

"I could've just send her away." she felt him climb onto the bed and crawling over to her. "Don't I get a thank you?" Lynn grimaced. Nathan placed his hand against her cheek as he forced his lips against hers. He was allready trying to force her back againt the matrass when...

"NATHAN?" a familiar vioce yelled. He sat up in shock. Looking down at Lynn once more before getting of off her and darting down the stairs to meet with his 'beloved' Viola. Sighing in releave Lynn sat up on the bed. She felt releaved knowing that now Viola was here Nathan wouldn't have much time for her. Suddenly she heard the door open again.

"Hello?" she asked...the thick carpet kept her from recognizing any footsteps. "Nathan? Shouldn't you be with Viola." Lynn asked scooting away from him

"I'm exactly where I should be...luv." She gasped when she recognized that voice. Several tears ran down her cheek.

"No...you can't be really here. It's not real." she cried trying to convince herself. She gasped as she felt two strong arms holding her. She reached out to him and touched the side of his face.

"Jack?" she said softly. He pulled her closer and kissed her forhead, so gently.

"I've missed you luv." he whispered in her ear. A soft sob escaped Lynn's lips.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I was affraid you'd hate me for marrying Nathan."

"It wasn't your choice. I know. Don't ever think I won't come for you luv." Lynn smiled as she allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

"Would you be so kind to step away from my wife Sparrow?" Lynn gasped at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"She's not you're wife mcPherson." Jack grinned as he pulled a piece of paper out of his coat. "According to this little paper here, you are married to a miss Viola Cabbot." Nathan glared at the paper. The document was real.

"That means you're marriage to Lynn was never legitimate." Lynn felt Jack take her hand in his.

"So we'll be leaving now."

"This isn't true!" Nathan turned to Viola. "We were never married!"

"Yes, we were darling, we were drunk that night. I had forgotten as well." the woman lied. They were never married. But Jack didn'thave any trouble buying the lie from a corrupt priest, who didn't say no to bribes.

"You are not leaving with my wife!"

"I wasn't planning on it mate. You can keep your wife! I'll just take Lynn."

"I'm not letting you get away with this!" Nathan shouted as he drew his sword. Suddenly his eyes rolled back and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. Viola grinned at Jack.

"It was nice doing buisiness with you darling." she said revealing a small bottle with a green potion in it. Viola turned to Lynn and softy placed her finger against the girls cracked lip.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you...I'm sorry I let him." Lynn was in a state of shock. What had just happened? Had Viola really helped her and Jack? Jack tightened his grip on her hand to let her know he was still there.

"We should get going luv, don't wanna be around when he wakes up."

"I'll keep him from going after you two...Just go!" Jack pulled Lynn along who didn't move.

"My mother's portrait!" she said pointing at the little painting on the nightstand. Jack quickly grabbed it and together with Lynn he ran out of the house. He helped her in the carriage in wich he and Viola came and together they left the estate. Inside the carriage Lynn finaly managed to sleep peacefully.

Nathan slept for thirteen hours non-stop. When he woke up Viola was looking down at him.

"You stupid WENCH! You helped him!" Viola just grinned.

"At least I notice things. Like when you left...with her. To go here. I did some research. Guess what I came up with?" Nathan glared daggers at the woman.

"I don't give a damn! I'm going after her."

"Sweetheart, hear me out first." Viola said calmly. She reached for a piece of paper laying on the nightstand. "When you were gone, I got bored. So I decided to do some research about your little friend." She handed Nathan a piece of paper. His eyes scanned the writing on it.

"Henry's not her father." Viola grinned pleased.

"That means she's not a duchess. And as if that wasn't interesting enough. I happen to come across a letter from her mother when you were asleep. I think you'll find it very interesting." Viola watched as Nathan read the letter.

Nathan grinned.

"I'll let them find it. And then I'll take it." Viola grinned.

"Perfect payback to that pirate." Nathan turned to her.

"Speaking of payback..." he grinned. "I can't marry Lynn when I'm allready married. I don't know how you set it up my darling, but I'm not letting you keep me away from the woman I love." before the woman could figure out what he meant he had taked his gun from the nightstand and shot her. The sheets turned red as blood poured out of her. He grinned at her lifeless form. Not even caring about his child. All he thought about was how he was going to get back Lynn and kill the pirate!

* * *

**a/n: **That's it for this chappie. Isn't it getting very interesting? I hope this ends well. Review please. reviewshappy writer. Love all my reviewers 


	13. Able to trust

**disclaimer: **Don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_previously_

_Jack finds Viola Cabbot and talks her into helping him get Lynn back. Lynn and Jack escape Nathan and her childhood home. Nathan kills Viola when he realises she helped Jack take Lynn away from him. Before she dies he tells her he loves Lynn.

* * *

_

**chapter thirteen: Able to trust**

Jack held the door open to a small room he renten him and Lynn. It was located above a tavern and he had paid the bartender a lot of money to make sure he wouldn't tell anybody they were there. He even promised the man that if someone offered to pay him for information he would pay twice as much as he was offered. Lynn stood in the middle of the room, not knowing were everything was. She heard Jack lock the door and turned to him.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to stay here?" she asked. Jack could tell she was terrified. He hated Nicholas for everything he had done to Lynn, and one day he would make him pay when he was sure Lynn was safe. He walked over to her and she shivered as she felt his hands on her upper arms.

"I'm sorry." Jack stated. He didn't know how to act. He didn't want to make Lynn think he would hurt her. That was the last thing that was on his mind. He hated the fact that somehow the girl seemed affraid of him. She had to know he would never do anything to hurt her. She had told him she loved him before she was taken. He wondered if she still felt that way.

"It's okay...you caught me of guard." Lynn forced a smile, but couln't ignore the fact that she was feeling extremely uncomfortable. An akward silence filled the room and Lynn felt Jack's eyes strongly on hers.

"I can't wait untill we get back to the Pearl." she said slowly moving forward to get closer to Jack. He smiled as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me to luv." he whispered.

"I missed the Pearl." Jack grinned regaining some of his self confidence in the situation.

"Did you miss me to luv?" he asked gently placing his finger under his chin to tilt her head so he could look into her beautifull eyes. She smiled at him.

"I missed you most of all...Jack, I was so scared." A small tear tickled down her cheek. He nodded as he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"You don't need to be scared luv, I won't let anything happen to you." Lynn nodded.

"I know...and I'm not scared of you, I could never be. I love you Jack." He smiled. God, he wanted to tell her he loved her just as much. He did love her. But it was so hard to make the words come out of his mouth. The only other time he had told a woman he loved her was when he was just his lad, and his mother was lying on her death bed.

Lynn's soft sobs pulled him out of his memorie.

"What is it luv?" he asked her.

"Nothing...Everything is fine. I couldn't expect...how could I...I'm damaged goods aren't I?"

"No!" Jack said strongly. "You could never be anything but perfect love." Lynn turned to him with a raised eyebrow. She had noticed the way he pronounced that last word.

"Don't you mean luv?"

"I know what I meant love, don't ever think I don't love you savvy?" The smile on her face send a strange feeling trough his entire body. It wasn't the lust he had felt for many women before, it was something stronger. He leaned in and kissed Lynn passionately and gentle at the same time. He loved the woman in his arms. When he broke the kiss he smiled, everything was perfect and he wished it could allways be like this. A split second he even thought about how he couldn't blame Nathan for wanting to have Lynn all to himself. But she loved him, he repeated those words she'd said over and over as he kissed her again and together the slowly moved to the bed.

* * *

It was a new experience for him. Watching a woman wake up in the morning. Her head rested on his shoulder and their body's tangled up with the sheets. Never before had he wanted to stick around to wake up with the woman he had spend the night with in his arms.

She looked like an angel he decided as he leaned in and kissed her forhead while he ran his fingers along her bare back. He grinned as she shivered. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Jack? Are you awake?" she whispered though she allready knew the answer. She felt his eyes on her and a blush appeared on her face. He kissed her on her forhead again to answer her question.

"Morning love." he said softly pulling her closer. Lynn moaned softly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "We should get going luv, if we want to reach the Pearl before dark." Lynn's eyes light up.

"We'll reach her today?" she asked enthousiastic.

"Aye"

* * *

Nathan stared at the couple leaving the tavern. He had a bitter taste in his mouth after he found out from one of the wenches that Jack and Lynn had shared a room. He knew very well what had happened and he hated Jack for it. As soon as they left he followed them. He would get his wife back but not untill he had his revenge on Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"I can see the Pearl allready luv. We're allmost there. I have a small boat hidden on the beach." Jack said as if he read her mind when she was wondering how they were going to get there. She couldn't swim there, she hadn't been able to memorize in wich way she had to swim.

Only once they were in the boat Lynn suddenly remembered something.

"Elizabeth." she gasped. Jack looked up at her.

"Don't worry about Elizabeth love."

"She's the one who...she likes you!"

"Can you blame her?" Jack asked with a smug grinn. Lynn playfully hit his arm. "She's confined to her room. She's lucky I found you." he said.

"Elizabeth and I shared a room." Lynn stated. Jack's grinn broadenend.

"Looks like I'll have to sacrifice myself. You can share my room." Lynn chuckled.

"What if I don't want to share your room?" Lynn said trying to sound serious but failing terribly.

"Don't fool yourself love. You'd love to stay with me in my room." Lynn's cheeks flushed and she turned away not saying another thing untill they reached the ship. She just showed Jack a loving smile every now and then.

* * *

Nathan tossed several golden coins on the table.

"Remember we just follow the Pearl for now. You won't do anything until I say so! And when we fight! I get to kill Sparrow. When I have my wife we split up the treasure." The scruffy looking man sitting across the table grinned as he counted the money.

"70 percent fer us, and 30 fer you and the missus right?" Nathan nodded.

"Right, and I'll pay for food and supplies."

"In that case mr mcPherson...you have yerself a deal. We'll get yer cabin ready as soon as possible. Welcome aboard the Chasing Spitfire"

* * *

**a/n: **that's chapter thirteen, hope you like it. Let me know ok?

I made a little change thanks to **AJ-Sparrow** who pointed out a big mistake of mine! I said 'Lynn looked out the window and saw the Pearl' when offcourse Lynn can't see. Thanks for pointing this out:)


	14. Forgive who is leaving

**disclaimer:** Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_previously _

_Jack and Lynn spend the night...'together' _;) _in a small room over a tavern. They return to the Pearl. Nathan followed them. Jack and Lynn don't know how close he is. Nathan makes a deal with the captain of the 'chasing spitfire' to follow the Pearl.

* * *

_

**chapter 14: Forgive who is leaving**

Lynn paused in front of the door to the cabin she and Elizabeth had shared before she moved into Jack's cabin. It had been five days since her safe return to the Pearl and she hadn't talked to Elizabeth or Will since then. That's why she decided to have a talk with Elizabeth. Jack was busy steering the Pearl and she hadn't bothered to tell him knowing very well that he wouldn't agree with her talking to the woman responsible for the hell she had been trough.

Slowly Lynn raised her hand and knocked on the wood of the door.

"Come in." She heard Elizabeth's weak voice from the other side. Lynn opened the door and walked inside. A gasp told her Elizabeth was sitting on what used to be her bunk.

"Elizabeth?" Lynn asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Lynn..." Lynn heard the fear in Elizabeth's voice.

"How are you?" Lynn tried to break the silence. She gasped when suddenly she felt Elizabeth pull her into a tight hug crying into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lynn! I'm so sorry." she pleaded. Lynn didn't know how to react. This wasn't what she had expected. Hatred, bitterness, jealousy. Those were emotions she had expected to meet in this room, not sorrow, and least of all a appology.

"That's it? You're not...angry?" Lynn muttered. Elizabeth released her and looked at the blind girl before her.

"You're the one who should be angry...why are you so calm?"

"I don't linger in the past. What's done is done...I just wish it was never done. I thought you were my friend. I never had many female friends. Specially when I worked in the tavern. I thought...and then you sold me out to that...that..."

"I'm so sorry...I do want to be your friend. Please Lynn forgive me. Let's be friends?"

"I forgive you. But I won't accept your friendship. I need to be able to trust my friends." With that said Lynn turned around and walked out the cabin leaving Elizabeth behind.

* * *

"Did you talk to Elizabeth?" Jack asked when Lynn walked up to him.

"Yes." Lynn said softly while walking over to the pirate. Jack nodded as he wrapped a free arm around her waist and placed her in between him and the wheel.

"You know what's funny?" he asked after a comfortable silence of several minutes.

"What?" Lynn asked.

"I remember when we were in the same possition as now. I wanted you to see the horizon the right way." Lynn chuckled.

"You didn't know I couldn't see it at all. I really had you fooled didn't I?" he grinned down at the woman before him and kissed her temple.

"You're the only one who's allowed to fool me." he said softly as he tightened his grip on her.

"With all this talk about joking I wonder if it's the right time to tell you I'm pregnant." she said. Jack's hands dropped to his sides making the ship take a dangerous turn. Quickly Lynn grabbed the helm.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Had you fooled didn't I?" Lynn laughed. Jack liked this side to the young woman.

"You're evil woman!" he stated. "Gibbs! Take the helm!" he ordered his first mate before scooping Lynn up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she squeeled.

"Ye think I let something like that go unpunnished?" he said with a wicked grinn on his face as he carried Lynn towards their cabin when suddenly a certain black smith blocked their way.

"Out of the way lad...we've got some important buisiness to discuss." Jack said.

"I just wanted to tell you...Liz and I are going back. We're going trough with the wedding. As soon as possible." Lynn felt Jack fingers digging into her flesh revealing how much he hated Elizabeth for what she had done.

"Fine...We'll drop you of as soon as we can. Now get out of my way boy. I don't plan to waist my time with people that are infected with stupidity." He walked past Will and continued towards the cabin.

* * *

"I think there going to Port Royal." said mr Morgan, captain of the 'Chasing Spitfire'. Nathan nodded.

"Probably dropping of Turner and his bitch." Nathan mused.

"That means they aren't going after the treasure anytime soon. This journey might take a little longer then expected." Morgan said.

"We will follow them to Port Royal and make sure we aren't seen. I will provide your men with enough money to 'enjoy' themselves when they're there and all other expences will be paid for. You have my word."

Morgan nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry Will is leaving." Lynn said softly while snuggling closer to Jack. He gently ran his fingers trough her hair and smiled.

"Hate to see the whelp go to.., but he's made his choice."

"I hope he made the right choice."

"I hope Elizabeth won't try and sell him to cuddle with Norrington."

"Can't say I blame her though. I mean she does have good taste. She did it to get you didn't she." Jack grinned.

"Aye...I suppose I can't blame her for my good looks." he said amused. "If you want to you can kiss me you know." Jack looked at Lynn full lips wich were stil a little swollen from previous kissed." she smiled.

"I would, but I fear you're head has gotten a little to big...makes it hard to reach." she grinned.

"That hurts luv." he said as he rolled on top of her and pinned her to the matrass.

"Bruised ego I bet." Lynn smiled. Before she could come up with more snappy comebacks Jack leaned in and captured her lips once more. "What did you do to me Curtis. How come I love ye."

"Should I have told you that I'm a with and that I've put a spell on you?" she smiled.

"Me little seawitch." Jack grinned as he started nuzzling her neck.

* * *

**a/n: **I know, short chappie. Promise a lot more will happen in the next chapter. When Jack reads the letter Lynn's mother left her. 


	15. Not for your eyes yet

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

_previously_

_Lynn confronts Elizabeth. She forgives Elizabeth but refuses to be her friend. Lynn scared Jack when joking about being pregnant. Will announces that he and Elizabeth will be leaving the Pearl soon to get married even after everything that happened.

* * *

_

**chapter 15: Not for your eyes...yet**

Jack and Lynn had rented a nice little room while waiting for the Turner wedding. Two days from now the couple would marry.

He was laying on the bed content and tangled up in the sheets, waiting for Lynn to finish her bath. He stared at the ceiling dreaming about the woman soaking in the tub and grinned. He wondered how she'd react if he were to join her. The toyed with the thought for a while before finaly getting up and wrapping the sheet around his waist and walking over to a chair in the corner to get the clothes he had watched Lynn collect and place on the chair after gathering her own. He grinned. One perk about her being blind was that it took her longer to find all her clothes and he got to stare at her beautifull naked body searching the room for them.

Suddenly he noticed something hidden under his own clothes. He picked up the letter. He arched an eyebrow when he saw Lynn's name on it. He unfolded the paper and scanned over the paper before reading it completely.

First thing that struck him was the stupidity of the woman to write a letter to a blind person. Especially one so private.

Several words caught his attention...

_"father...pirate...good man...treasure...Isla du Muerta...found...cursed...a key to the treasure...take...without becoming cursed...where it was burried...copy of the map...heirloom..."

* * *

_

"Sounds beautifull...and it feels so smooth." Lynn smiled as she ran her fingers along the blade of the sword she had Will make for Jack.

"I'm sure Jack'll like it." Lynn gasped when her fingers found a special datail.

"Is it..?"

"The Pearl. It's in silver."

"He'll love it." Lynn smiled as her fingers wondered further. "What's this?" she asked as she found something new."

"It's the moon...though the sails. A pearl." Lynn handed the sword back over to Will.

"It's so perfect."

"Want me to wrap it up or something..? Put a bow on it?" Will grinned as he saw the nervous look on Lynn's face. "Don't worry, he'll love it." he tried to calm her.

"Why are you so calm anyway? You're getting married soon. Aren't you supposed to be having cold feet or something?" She smiled as she heard Will chuckle.

"Elizabeth is having them for me. That reminds me...I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Lynn asked.

"It would mean a lot to Elizabeth if you'd be her maid of honor. She never had many female friends."

"I wonder why." Lynn said on a sarcastic tone.

"Lynn I love her."

"Again I wonder why." Lynn muttered. Will felt like he couldn't blame Lynn for her oppinion. After everything Elizabeth had done to her.

"I'll make you a deal. You be maid of honor. And I won't charge you for the sword." Lynn thought for a moment.

"Fine" she whispered finally. Will smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "Just let go now...Jack thinks I'm taking a bath. That reminds me, do you mind tossing a bucket of water over my head." Laughing Will pushed the sword into Lynn's hand and walked her to the door.

"Come by tomorrow to fit your dress."

"I'll be there." Lynn replied before walking along."

* * *

Gently Lynn opened the door praying Jack would still be asleep.

"Jack?" she whispered. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letter?" He demanded. Lynn's eyes widened in shock.

"You read it?" she asked.

"Yes! Why didn't you tell me about it."

"I was going to."

"Yeah right! Don't lie to me luv." The last word was like a slap in the face.

"Jack I swear I was going to let you read it. After the wedding! Please. I swear I'm telling you the truth." She pleaded as she tried to get closer to him. But he flinched at his thought.

"You thought I would use you didn't you? You thougth I'd forget about you and just go after the treasure. Tell me the truth Lynn! For once in your life."

"Jack I LOVE you! That's the truth. And I was going to show you the letter."

"I want you to go!" He glared down at her.

"What?"

"If you can't trust me...I don't want you here."

"I do trust you! But it's a letter from my mother Jack. I hadn't seen her or heard from her since I left...and now I find out that she wasn't the person who I thought she was. I learn that the man that was a father to me wasn't my real father. It takes time for me to adjust to that!"

"We could've gone trough it together. I could've been there for you."

"You'd be there? Even if it meant me getting to close? Jack...I was gonna show you."

"What about the map?" he asked.

"I have it. I'll give it to you if it means you'll believe me. I won't even ask for a share. I just want to be with you." Jack hesetated.

"The map is yours." he whispered.

"I don't give a damn about the treasure Jack! You're all I want." He allowed her to wrap her arms around him and she sobbed softly when he wrapped his arm around her waist as well.

"I don't want to loose you." she whispered.

"I don't want to loose you either love. Let's just leave this place. We'll go find the treasure together. It'll be ours. We can be happy together."

"I'd love that so much...but I can't leave. I promised I'd be Elizabeth's maid of honor." Suddenly Jack pushed Lynn of off him. She hissed as she fell on the floor.

"You'd do...after what she did. She took you away from me! You'd actually...You're helping her after she sold you out to Nathan! You liked being his whore didn't you? You must have...if you're helping Elizabeth after what she did. It's like giving her a bloody reward. Get the hell out of here!" He grabbed her upper arm and forced her to the door. "OUT!" he yelled one last time before opening the door and pushed her out.

"You don't know what you're saying! I only agreed to this for...Here! If you want to ruin everything then here!" She trew the sword at Jack's feet before turning around and running away.

Jack slowly bend over to pick up the sword. He grabbed his forhead with pounded when he realized what he had just done. He ran out to the hallway with the sword in his hands...Lynn was gone.

* * *

**a/n: **Please don't hate me for making them fight and making Jack look like a complete dumbass! Just remember that their relationship can only grow from this experience.

review ok?


	16. Second chances

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

_previously_

_Jack finds the letter from Lynn's mother. Lynn secretly get Jack a sword. She agrees to be Elizabeth's bridesmaid. Jack confronts Lynn about the letter and thinks she doesn't trust him. After a terrible fight, he trows her out.

* * *

_

**chapter 16: second chances?**

Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands in his hair with the sword laying beside him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He jumped up and ran to the door jerking it open.

"Lynn?" he asked. The woman on the other side gave a faint smile.

"She's with Will." Elizabeth said. "Can I come in?" Jack glared at Elizabeth for a while before allowing her to enter the room.

"What do you want?" he snapped at her.

"I heard what happened." Elizabeth started.

"And you want to rub it in eh?" Jack suggested. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No...I think you were right to trow her out."

"Is that so? Wonder what makes you think that since I've got a sword telling me I was terribly wrong."

"I had that sword made for Will...after all I've put him trough. All I put the both of you though. When we're married we're not going to see the Pearl that often. And seeing as how much he loved it...and swordfighting. The perfect gift right." Jack glared at her not wanting to believe all Elizabeth had said. "Do you honestly think someone who's blind could order a sword as detailed as this one? I just asked her to hide it. It a weddinggift."

Slowly Elizabeth moved closer to Jack.

"I can't stand to see you like this. She used you Jack, why can't you see that." Gently she placed her hand against the side of his face. "I hate that I have to be the one to tell you." Suddenly Jack grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. She gasped at the sudden reaction.

"Jack..?" she whispered. Her question was cut of by Jack's lips crashing into hers for a demanding kiss. After recovering from the surprise, Elizabeth returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

* * *

"He'll come around." Will tried to comfort Lynn who was softly sobbing.

"Within two days? He'll probably leave as soon as the wedding is over."

"He's probably kicking himself for being so stupid." Will said. Lynn stood up.

"I think I'll go for a walk. I need to cool of a little." Lynn stated as she walked over to the door. Will smiled as he watched her leave. She certainly was something else. He decided to go talk to Jack himself, and straighten the mess out. Jack and Lynn belonged together, it was as simple as that.

* * *

Lynn slowly walked along the beach. Most of her face was wet from the tears. It didn't matter to her. She needed to get it of off her chest. She felt water tickle against her bare feet and turned to the ocean. She wished she could see the many colours that graced the horizon. Tried to picture the ocean but the memories seemed distant.

'Great' she thought. 'Don't have the problem of blurry vision when I cry, but I get blurry memories.' She let herself drop in the sand, just pretending to look at the ocean.

* * *

Jack woke up when someone was knocking on his door. He wrapped his sheet around his waist and opened the door just a little, so whoever it was couldn't look inside and get a glimpse of a naked Elizabeth lying in his bed.

"Will" he stated when he saw the blacksmith.

"We need to talk." said Will as he tried to get inside.

"Not a good time mate." Jack said as he closed the door a little further.

"Jack..? Who is it?" Elizabeth jawned in the background.

"Compagny?" Will stated angrily. Jack nodded, with a shy grinn. "Okay...from now on, you stay away from Lynn! Me! and Elizabeth! I don't want to see you're face anywhere near my wedding! Just get the hell out of Port Royal Jack." Will turned around and walked away.

Jack closed the door and turned back to Elizabeth. He picked up her dress and trew it at her.

"Get dressed!" he ordered as Elizabeth caught the clothing.

"But..."

"Get the hell out of here! I'm leaving." Jack stated as he dropped the sheet without any embarresment to get dressed himself.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Lynn gasped at the sound of the familiar voice. She jumped up and turned in the direction of the sound. "Or are you crying because you missed me?"

"I don't want to deal with you now Nathan." Lynn hissed.

"Offcourse you missed me my darling wife." he grinned as he reached out and twirled a strand of her hair between his finger and thumb.

"I'm nobody's wife!"

"My darling, you must remember our beautiful ceremony. We were so happy." he stepped closer to her.

"Viola is your wife." Lynn snapped as she backed away from him.

"But my darling, Viola died a year ago." he said. "Wedding documents aren't the only paperwork that's easy to fake. That means our marriage was legitimate." he grinned.

"I told you! I'm not dealing with you now!" Lynn yelled as she braught up her knee praying it would land were she wanted it to. She agonizing scream told her it did and she quickly ran away from Nathan.

"BITCH! I'LL GET WHAT I WANT YOU LITTLE WHORE! JUST WAIT!"

* * *

Gasping for air Lynn ran up the stairs to where she and Jack had been staying, it was closest to the beach and an easy route to memorize. She stopped when she heard two people talking.

"You used me Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth yelled. SMACK she had slapped him. Lynn's jaw dropped in realisation. Angry she ran the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Lynn." Jack whispered when he saw her.

"Give me back the sword you son of a bitch! You don't deserve it!" She walked past the two people into the room and felt around for the sword. "Were is it?"

"Lynn!" Jack tried to calm her. "LYNN I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough. And you were mad because you thought I didn't trust you. I did trust you! But you've shattered all of my trust!" She found the sword leaning against the wall and grabbed it. When she walked past Jack he ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Listen to me Lynn! Please!"

"No! I never want to see you again!"

"Lynn you're blind."

"I don't care!" She yelled as she pulled her hand free from his grib not realising how close they were standing to the stairs. For a second everything seemed slowmotion as she felt her balance slip away from her and her back colliding with the stairs...

"LYNN!"

* * *

**a/n: **Aren't I evil? how's that for a cliffie? Well let me know what you think. I liked the part were Lynn kicked Nathan in the...where it hurts. Inspired by all those great reviews.Thought you might like to see Lynn in fighter mode. 


	17. Pain

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. (not that I ever will or anything, but a girl can dream right?)

* * *

_Previously_

_Jack sleeps with Elizabeth after trowing Lynn out and believing Elizabeth's lies. When Lynn goes for a walk. Will finds out Jack's with another woman but doesn't know it's his fiancé. Jack tells Elizabeth to leave. Nathan sees an oppertunity to get Lynn back, but she kicked him were it hurts and ran. She heard a conversation between Elizabeth and Jack an realised what happened between them. In her rage she wants to take backt the sword and leave, Jack catches her wrist and when she pulls out of his grib she loses her balance and falls down the stairs...

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: Pain**

"WILL!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran into the shop. Will looked up from his work.

"What is it?" he asked. Elizabeth shivered at the sound of his voice, it was still filled with anger.

"There's been an accident! Jack..." Will turned back to his work.

"Jack, deserves whatever accident that comes his way." he stated not letting her finish.

"Jack...has taken Lynn back to the Pearl...She fell down the stairs. We NEED to get her a doctor." Will dropped his things.

"Come on!" he yelled at Elizabeth as he grabbed her upperarm and dragged her along.

* * *

"Please love, wake up..." Jack begged softly rubbing her hand. There was blood in her hair and lots of bruises along her arms. Probably more that he just couldn't see. "I'm sorry Lynn. Just wake up. I need you love." There was no reaction... He leaned in and brushed his lips against the back of her hand. Suddenly he felt her softly squeezing his hand. He looked up at her in surprise.

He smiled as he saw her eyes slowly open when suddenly she pulled her hand out of his grib and cover her eyes with her hands.

"Lynn?" he asked confused.

"No..." she moaned. Jack looked at the woman. Something was wrong. He pulled her into an embrace softly running his fingers trough her hair to calm her.

Everything was to bright for her...her eyes were burning. She heard the door bursting open.

"How is she?" Will asked as he hurried over to her.

"Something is wrong." Jack stated. "I think she's in shock or something."

"We brought a doctor." Elizabeth's voice. Another pair of footsteps came towards the bed. Jack slowly released her. Even with her eyesclosed she noticed things weren't as dark as before.

"Miss Curtis...Are you in pain?" she didn't recognize that voice so she knew it had to belong to the doctor. She couldn't get herself to answer though.

"What the hell do you think! She fell down the stairs! Just help her!" Jack yelled. She remembered the conversation she had overheard between him and Elizabeth.

"GET OUT!" she yelled at the pirate. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" feeling weak she sunk back into the matrass. "Elizabeth to..." her voice a lot softer.

"Love I don't..."

"GO! ...Will please make them leave." Will looked from Lynn to Jack, and from Jack to Elizabeth when realisation dawned.

"Go." he ordered the two of them. His voice was emotionless. She heard the door open and close. Will walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. His hand brushed against her wrist.

"What happened?" he asked her softly.

"Excuse me sir but I need to examine miss Curtis." Will nodded and left the room as well.

* * *

"You are just as much to blame for this as I am Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth yelled at the pirate who was leaning over the railing.

"I didn't lie to get you into bed." he returned.

"So...for once it's the other way around. How many women have you lied to? Plenty I imagine."

"I never made a woman lose the man she loved." Elizabeth stepped back.

"You love her..?" Elizabeth breathed. Will looked at them from a distance...hearing every word.

"Yes, I love her."

"Liar!" Will entered the conversation. "If you loved her...you wouldn't hurt her like this."

* * *

"Now follow my finger with your eyes." the doctor said to Lynn as he moved his finger back and forth before her eyes.

"Amazing." he smiled. "It seems you are right...the fall must have reactivated some part of your brain...giving you your vision back."

"I feel dizzy." Lynn replied.

"I guess that's only natural, not being able to see for a long time...you'll need some time to process all colors...or something like that." the old man said with a wink. Lynn chuckled.

"Do you want me to send your friends in? There's only some bruises...you've been very lucky."

"Just Will." Lynn stated.

* * *

"She'll be okay, some bruises that's all...she's asked to see Will." the doctor said.

"He and miss Swann are dealing with some personal...problems. I'll go see her." Jack stated.

"She asked specificly that I only send in Will." the doctor tried to stop him.

"Well it's my bloody ship and if I want to see her I will!" he walked past the doctor and opened the door to his cabin. Lynn immidiatly turned to the door. He walked in further and closed the door behind him.

"Love?" he asked softly.

"Don't call me that...just...go away." she bit down on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. For the first time she was able to take in his appearance. Her eyes took in his chocolat colored ones looking straight at her...sad.

"I'm sorry." he said as he walked over to her. He tried to take her hand but she quickly pulled it away. Surprised he looked up at her.

"How..?" He gasped when she looked straight into his eyes. "Can you see?" Lynn nodded and turned away from him.

"Lynn...I love you. I made a mistake can't we just?"

"...no"

* * *

**a/n:** She can see! Hope you liked this chappie. I wasn't really planning on making Lynn see again during this story, but I just needed something good to happen to her.

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best. Keep them comming.


	18. Discouvered in absence

**disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. I think you know wich characters in this storie are mine.

* * *

_previously_

_They call for a doctor after Lynn's fall down the stairs. She can see again. She and Jack brake it of and so do Elizabeth and Will. But will it be a permanent brake up? Let's find out shall we?

* * *

_

**chapter 18: Discouvered in absence**

Still a little nervous Lynn knocked on the door to Will's shop.

"Come in!" she heard his familiar voice from the other side of the door. She opened the door and walked in. Everything was dark. She wondered what she would find. How Will was doing after a two months not seeing him. The day after their talk Jack had left Port Royal with the Pearl and his crew. For a week or two Lynn stayed with Will and Elizabeth moved back into the manor. She smiled when she saw the young blacksmid working hard on one of his now famous swords.

"Hello Will." she said softly. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Lynn? Is it really you?" Lynn smiled as she ran her fingers trough her now short hair.

"You look so..."

"I know diffrent." It was true. When he last saw her she had looked so fragile. It broke his heart to see her go, and now she looked like a powerfull, strong woman. He wondered what had changed her so much.

"I went to Tortuga for a while. I wanted to find my father." she stated.

"Did you?"

"No, but I did get a lot of men claiming they knew him. They'd gladly give me some information in exchange for..."

"Lynn you didn't?"

"No don't worry...I'm not that stupid." she walked in further and pulled Will into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner...How are you?"

"Honest?" Lynn nodded. "Not really good."

"What happened."

"Elizabeth married Norrington and he's been rubbing it in my face ever since the ceremony." Lynn offered Will a faint smile.

"She wasn't worthy of you." she stated. Will nodded.

"I don't give a damn about what she does...I'm happy the way I am." He guided Lynn into the back room. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked her. Lynn shook her head.

"I actually need your help." Lynn stated. Will turned to her with his eyebrow arched.

"What is it?"

"I..." she stuttered. "I don't know if I can say this."

"I'm your friend! You can tell me anything." Lynn smiled as she reached out to Will and placed her palm against the side of his face.

"I'm so glad that you're here...I'm scared."

"Of what? What do you need my help for?" Will asked getting a little scared himself.

"I need to find Jack." He backed away in surprise. Those words were the last words he ever expected to hear from Lynn.

"Why would you want to find him?" she sensed the anger in his voice. Lynn didn't answer, but Will saw tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Why Lynn?"

"Because...I'm pregnant." she sobbed. Will gasped and hurried over to her to take her into his arms and comforting her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. Lynn nodded. "God Lynn...And it's Jack's child?" again she nodded.

"There was nobody else...it has to be his."

"But after what Jack did...Are you going to take him back?"

"I just want him to know he'll be a father...I won't take him back. Besides he's probably forgotten all about me allready."

* * *

"She's not in Tortuga any more captain." Jack nodded.

"Did you find out why she was hear?"

"Asking questions, she wanted to find someone...that's all I've got." Jack smiled.

"Thanks mr Gibbs, that will be all. I'll return to my cabin now. Set sail for Port Royal as soon as possible." mr Gibbs nodded and Jack walked to his cabin where he dropped himself on his bunk. After staring at the ceiling for a while he sat up, leaning his back against the headboard as he grabbed a sketchblock from underneath the matrass. He flipped trough the countless pictures he had drawn of Lynn. He stared at the last one he had drawn...a picture that had somewhat frightened him. It was her sleeping in his bed cuddled up to him, her hand draped over the side of the bed. And when he thought it was finished he realised something was missing. Before he realised what he had done he had drawn a band around her ringfinger...perfect.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much your costing me? First eating all my food and then trowing up again." He grinned amused as he watched Lynn leaning out the window.

"I'm sorry...I'll pay you back." she said. Will chuckled.

"I was kidding. Trow up all you want...you're pregnant, it isn't your fault." Lynn smiled. She looked extremely pale. "Why don't you sit down a bit and I'll bring you some bread?"

"That would be great thanks." Lynn smiled. Will left the room to return a second later with the bread. He let Lynn eat peacefully and when she was finished he started talking.

"You know Lynn...I don't think it'll be easy to find Jack." she nodded. "And even if you do you can't be sure he'll accept you or the child." she nodded again. "I was thinking...Why don't we raise the baby together? I'll treat it as if it was my own. I'll love it and take care of both of you."

"Do you mean you want to marry me?" Lynn asked shocked. Will nervously paced around the room a few times and came to a halt in front of the window.

"Well...Yes, I guess. Just for the child of course." He watched as a smile slowly appeared on Lynn's face. That had to be a good sign right.

"Oh...my...God...it's the Pearl." Lynn said as she jumped up and pointed out the window. "He's here..."

* * *

**a/n: **So what do you think about this chappie? Let me know savvy! Thanks to all my wonderfull, fantastic, great, supercool, (enter some more compliments here) reviewers. 


	19. Facing old memories

**disclaimer: **Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_previously_

_Lynn show's up at Will's shop. She tells him that she needs to find Jack. When he asks her why she tells him she's pregnant. We learn that over the past few months Jack has been keeping an eye on Lynn without her knowing. When he finds out she isn't in Tortuga anymore he decides to try and find her in Port Royal. Will offeres to help Lynn with the baby right when the Pearl arrives in Port Royal.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: Facing the memories**

"Lynn...where are you going?" Will asked as the young woman jumped up from the bed and ran out of the room.

"I have to let him know!" she replied.

"No you don't! Do you honestly expect him to take care of you and the baby." he caught her wrist and turned her around to face him. She looked up into his eyes.

"Will don't do this...He deserves to know." Will released her wrist.

"You're right...go tell him. Just think about what I said." Lynn nodded before walking out the door towards the beach. Knowing Jack wouldn't bring the Pearl into harbor.

* * *

"What do ye want us to do captain." Gibbs asked.

"I want you to do whatever it takes to find her!" Jack yelled slamming his fist into the desk. He looked up at his first mate. "Why are you still here! I want her found!"

"I feel I should warn ye captain. The crew isn't very happy. I think they might be considering muteny if things don't change." Jack looked up at Gibbs.

"Then you better find Lynn fast don't you." Gibbs sighed.

"Allright captain." he turned around and opened the door to leave. "Oh and captain?"

"WHAT?" Jack yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

"I found her captain." he said. Jack looked up at the woman standing in his doorway. She gave a faint smile as she stepped into the room. Gibbs closed the door behind her. Jack jumped out of his seat and ran over to Lynn to pull her into a tight hug.

"Lynn..." he breathed. "I missed you."

"I can't breath." Lynn muttered. Jack released her and smiled down at her.

"You're here. You came back to me."

"I needed to talk to you." Lynn explained. Jack nodded.

"I love you."

"Jack I can't..." he turned away from her but she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her again. "Let me finish! I can't deny the fact that I still love you...I probably allways will. But it's to soon."

"Why are you here then?"

"I...I...I wanted to talk to you about the map." he looked confused.

"Map?"

"The one my mother left me...I want us to to find it." he smiled.

"together?"

"Yes, and we'll split the treasure fairly between us and the men." Jack grinned. It was hear her talk about the two of them as 'us' again.

"Us?" he asked. Lynn was affraid to look into his eyes. They seemed to be like a trap for her. "Lynn?" she ignored her mind and looked up at him. His eyes captured hers and she felt her defences drop.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me for what happened?" he asked gently placing his hand against the side of her face.

"I can forgive you...but you'll have to earn my trust again." she said.

"I want things to be the way they were."

"Me to...but it can't be."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I'm not saying we couldn't be happy together...it just won't be the way it was."

"I can't it?"

"Because something's changed."

"What is there someone else?" he asked.

"No...but I'm diffrent." Jack grinned.

"Don't worry luv...I'm glad you're not blind anymore. Now ye can see what a handsome devil I am." he said. Lynn playfully nudged his shoulder.

"At least you haven't changed." she smiled.

"I knew that would please ye. I was perfect the way I was." he grinned.

"Right" Lynn said on a sarcastic tone. "So what do you say...will you go after the treasure with me?"

"Anything for you luv." Jack said.

"I'll have to go back to tell Will I'm leaving." Jack nodded.

"Don't forget the map luv." he said with a wink before she walked out the door.

* * *

"Finally something's happening." Nathan said staring at the little boat making it's way back to shore from the Pearl. Lynn was in it.

"They're preparing to set sail...I think they're going after the treasure." captain Morgan said watching the hassle on deck of the Pearl.

"Have you're ship prepared...we're going after them."

* * *

**a/n: **Nope, Nathan didn't just vanish. He's still watching Lynn like a predator watching his prey. (Story needs a villain) So what'll happen. Anybody else wondering how Will will take Lynn's news? Find out in the next chapter. Review please.

And thanks for all the reviews people! 90 allready! Called for an early update I thought so here it is. Hope you like it.


	20. Old relations

**Disclaimer: **nope, still don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Lynn goes to the Pearl to tell Jack about the baby, but she...well she chickened out. In stead she tells him that she want's to go after her fathers treasure...the key to Cortez' treasure. They agree to team up to find it. Nathan is ready to follow them.

* * *

_

**Chapter twenty: Old relations**

"Are you telling me Jack actually wants to be a father for your child?" Will asked surprised. Lynn looked down at her feet to hide the blush creeping across her face.

"I didn't tell him yet." Will looked up at her.

"You didn't? You're planning on going aboard a ship...a _pirate _ship for God knows how long and your planning on keeping your pregnancy a secret! What if you get sick? You need to be able to visit a doctor."

"I'll visit a doctor whenever I go ashore?"

"And what happens when you start showing? How long do you think Jack'll believe that your just getting fat? Or are you planning on telling him the truth?" Will was close to being furious with Lynn's decision.

"I need to do this Will." She simply stated. He stared at her for a while without speaking.

"I'm comming with you."

"No, I don't want you and Jack fighting all the time."

"I dispised Jack when he and I went to save Elizabeth from Barbossa and his crew and still managed to work with him. I'm comming. Even if it's just to pick up the pieces after Jack tells you he doesn't want no kid." Lynn swallowed a lump in her troath at Will's harsh words. She nodded. If he wanted to come with her there was nothing she could do to keep him from it. He was to stubborn for that. She smiled faintly, glad that she would have a good friend aboard the ship. Will would look out for her. She knew he would.

* * *

Jack was allready preparing the ship to set sail when Lynn and Will arrived back at the Pearl. Jack looked up at Lynn with a smile. She had changed for sure. There was something completely diffrent in her appearance. Maybe it was her new hairstyle or clothing. Jack smiled cause he also saw much of his own trades in her. Like the way she used her hands a lot when she was telling a tale. Or the way she grinned. Before he thought her grinn was cute now there was the same michievous glint in her grinn like the one he was famous for. He smiled as he walked over to her. To his surprise Will climbed aboard after her.

"Will? Thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore mate?"

"I don't...I'm only here for Lynn." He stated as he walked past Jack and dissapeared into the cabin he had once shared with Elizabeth.

"Are ye ready to go luv?" Jack asked as he looked down at Lynn. She looked up at him and nodded. The wind tugged on her short curly locks. How he would love to just wrap his arms around her and kiss her with more passion then ever before. Or simply to run his fingers trough her hair.

"I brougth the map. There are some things that I can't figure out."

"Maybe we should look at them together?" Jack asked. Lynn nodded.

"Just let me know when." Unintentionally she placed her hand over her stomach as she glanced sideways at Jack. She secretly preyed they wouldn't run into many problems during their adventure. The last thing she wanted was for the baby to get hurt.

* * *

"When are you going to tell him?" Will asked as Lynn joined him at the railing. He was staring at Port Royal with both sadness and releave in his eyes.

"I don't know. When I'm ready...when I think he's ready."

"When will that be? When the kid's seventeen?" Lynn chuckled.

"I'll tell him before I start showing." She promised. Will nodded.

"My offer still stands. I'll be a good father and I won't expect anything from you." Lynn sighed, thinking how much this seemed like her mothers situation. Pregnant with a pirate and allmost desperate enough to accept Will's offer. But she held Will to dearly. He was her friend and she couldn't tie him down like that. He deserved someone who loved him more then life itself.

"I can't marry you Will, no matter how much I appreciate what your willing to do for me. I can't regret marrying you like mother regretted her marriage to fa...Henry. I'll tell Jack soon enough. If he doesn't want this child I'll just raise it on my own." Will didn't reply. "I think I'll go unpack now." Knowing it was useless to expect a reaction Lynn walked to her old cabin.

She was surprised to find someone sleeping in her bunk.

"Who are you?" she asked surprised shaking the figure. It slightly stirred but didn't wake. Lynn pulled away the covers.

"Curse ye fer breathing ye bloody pirate!" Lynn jumped back when the figure sat up and aimed her dagger at her.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked confused. "I didn't know Jack had any other women aboard." The woman seemed to relax.

"He doesn't...just me. I'm Annamaria." The woman stated offering Lynn her hand. Lynn shook Annamaria's hand and introduced herself.

"So yer the one Jack's been talking about all this time." Annamaria grinned. Lynn couldn't repress a smile.

"He's been talking about me?"

"Can't get him to shut up! You've really gotten to him lass." Lynn smiled.

"Weren't you supposed to be captain of your own ship? You started a shipping compagny didn't you?"

"Ironicly...we were attacked by pirates. I was the only one to survive. Well me and a chicken. Jack picked me up at this deserted spit of land. I was near dead...quiet an adventure." Lynn nodded.

"I'm sure it was...weren't you scared?"

"Aye lass, offcourse I was scared. But my will to live was stronger."

"Well at least your not going around saying you roped a couple of seaturtles." Annamaria and Lynn looked at Will who was standing in the doorway.

"Will lad, good to see ye!" Annamaria greeted as she pulled Will into a hug.

"You met?" Lynn asked surprised.

"Aye, I was part of Jack's crew during the whole Barbossa ordeal." Lynn nodded.

"I didn't know that..." she said softly. "But...what's this about Jack roping a couple of seaturtles."

"If ye really want the story lass, ye should ask Gibbs. He tells it best." Lynn grinned.

"I'll do that."

"I'll bring in another bunk, if Annamaria doesn't mind sharing her cabin." Will offered.

"Nah, allways wanted a roommate." Annamaria grinned.

"I'll just go talk to Jack." Lynn stated as she turned around to leave.

* * *

"Who the hell was yer father lass? Can't even make out the handwriting!" Lynn chuckled. Over the last half hour all they had done was stare at the map and complain about how hard it was to figure out.

"Don't you recognize anything?" Lynn asked him. He shook his head.

"How could I? Whoever wrote this probably used his bloody feet!" Lynn laughed. Jack looked up at her leaning over him to look at the map.

"I think this is a B...or possibly an 8." Jack nodded.

"That's not helping."

"Well I'm trying."

"I don't know what else to do. It's not in Latin, Spanish, English, French or Dutch for that matter. I don't think it even is a existing language. We tried reading it with a mirror. We tried finding hidden messages. There's nothing cryptic in the drawings. I don't know what to look for here."

"My father..." Lynn stated.

"What?"

"Well he made the map, he's the only one who can tell us what we're looking for here." Jack nodded she was right.

"It's an awfull big world if your looking for one man."

"Do you have a better idea?" Jack looked up at her for a while in silence.

"Okay...let's find yer old man then."

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter twenty for you all. Had to write it two time because our stupid computer broke down. Like it this way though. Hope you like it two. Thanks to all my great reviewers. Sooo close to a hundred reviews! So keep them comming. 


	21. Morning sickness

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

_Previously_

_Will decides to go after the treasure with Lynn and Jack. During Lynn's absence Annamaria has returned to the pearl her ship was attacked by pirates and she was the only one to survive. Jack and Lynn have trouble figuring out the map. The realise they need the map's creator...Lynn's father.

* * *

_

**Chapter twenty-one: Morning sickness**

"At the risk of sounding a little pessimistic...How are we going to find someone you don't even know?" Jack asked as he looked up at Lynn's with his arms folded over his chest. Lynn just grinned.

"Doesn't that just add to the adventure? I asumed you of all people liked a challange." She stated. Jack couldn't help but smile at her statement. "Am I wrong?"

"No love, your completely right. But we are going to need some kind of starting point or else we might as well call the whole thing of."

"We can start with my aunt. Mother's sister. Mother used to tell me how she and aunt Rachel used to share everything. She might know something." Jack nodded.

"And were would we find this aunt Rachel?"

"England." Lynn answered with a nervous smile. Jack grimaced, he was wanted in England. And not just for piracy. England was a part of him he would much rather forget. But when he looked up at Lynn and saw her smile he knew he had to go. He'd just have to watch his step.

"England it is then love." He grinned.

* * *

"How long have you been back on the Pearl?" Will asked Annamaria as she was working on the sails. 

"Not long, he just picked me up in Tortuga a few weeks ago." Will nodded.

"Did you slap him again?" Annamaria snickered.

"Nah...I punched him." Will chuckled.

"Good, he had it comming I'm sure."

"Actually it was more stressrelieve, but I heard what had happened between him and Elizabeth. I'm sorry lad." Will gave a faint smile.

"She married Norrington you know. That's probably what I hate the most. That he got what he wanted."

"Damaged goods?" Annamaria grinned.

"Right."

"So if yer so angry with Jack...why are ye here?" Annamaria asked as she dropped her work and walked over to Will.

"I don't know. Lynn probably. Did Jack tell you she was blind?" Annamaria nodded.

"Over and over again. Said he never met someone as strong as her. But everytime I hear the story I have to wonder who the blind one is, cause it's beyond me how she managed to make all of you think she could see." Will nodded.

"I know. I felt so stupid when I first found out." He grinned.

"Don't blame ye lad. I would've know right away." She bragged.

"No you wouldn't...Lynn's a very talented actress." He stated.

"Sounds like you've got a soft spot for her to lad."

"I just worry about her. A pirate ship isn't exactly a safe place. Especialy for a pregnant woman." Will immediately slapped his hand over his mouth knowing he had said to much. Annamaria's eyes widened.

"She's pregnant?" she practicly yelled.

"Ssssh!" Will hissed as he pressed his hand over Annamaria's mouth so her curses and questions were smuttered by his palm.

"I'm gonna drop my hand now, if you promise to keep your voice down...Lynn doesn't want anybody else to know." Annamaria nodded and Will lowered his hand. Annamaria immediately slapped him across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking! Elizabeth marries Norrington so you just go and impregnate the first woman on your path! Fool!"

"Excuse me? Would you stop that!" Will yelled as he caught Annamaria's wrist. "It's not mine! It's Jack." Annamaria stared at Will for a while before going into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Jack...a dad?" she laughed as he held her sides when they began to hurt from laughter.

"I know. That's how I would've reacted if Lynn hadn't been in the same room as me." Will chuckled. "I offered to marry her you know...take care of her and the baby." Annamaria looked up in surprise.

"You did?"

"She turned me down, she wanted to know Jack's reaction to the news first." Annamaria nodded in understanding.

"Then I wouldn't get me hopes up lad. Jack loves the lass and he would do anything for her. Even if it meant playing house."

* * *

Annamaria woke up the next morning as Lynn ran out of the cabin. Slowly she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and followed the girl out on deck where she found Lynn trowing up over the side of the ship. 

"Ye allright lass?" she asked. Lynn looked up at her as she whiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Probably something I ate." Lynn muttered. Annamaria nodded.

"Strange...we all had the same thing to eat and the rest of us aren't sick." Lynn thought, desperately looking for an explaination.

"Maybe it's morning sickness." Lynn felt her face heat up at Annamaria's words. "Will told me. Slip of the tongue. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks" Lynn said softly as she tried to walk away when Annamaria stopped her.

"I wish you'd tell Jack...he loves you lass, so he made a mistake. You're carrying a child. Wouldn't it be for the better to forgive him? At least for your kid?" Lynn smiled.

"He slept with another woman." Lynn stated.

"He's Jack, he's weak when it comes to women. Be glad he's learned his lesson now in stead of later, cause you know he won't be as stupid to do it again." Annamaria explained.

"You can't be sure of that!"

"Think about this then...while you were gonne, Jack hasn't even flirted with another woman!"

"How can you know that? Jack said you've only been here for a few weeks."

"But Gibbs has been here the entire time." Lynn fell silent for a while.

"No women at all? Not even a wink?" she asked. Annamaria shook her head. Lynn opened her mouth to speak again when the door to Jack's cabin opened and the captain walked towards them.

"Goodmorning love...Annamaria." Annamaria greeted him back while Lynn just stared at him, looking for proof to Annamaria's words.

"Love?" Jack asked when he noticed her staring.

"Uhm...goodmorning." she quickly said, her voice barely more then a whisper.

"You allright love?" Jack asked concerned. Lynn nodded.

"Yes...fine."

"Good." He said eying her suspiciously "I was just making arrangements for us to get some supplies. Then we'll be ready to head for England."

"England?" Annamaria yelled in surprise. "But Jack your wanted there!" Lynn turned to Jack who seemed extremely nervous.

"I'm wanted everywere Anna, England is no diffrent."

"It isn't! What about mhemmmhaamhe!"

"It's not important!" Jack hissed as he lowered his hand from Annamaria's mouth.

"What is it with people shutting me up today?" Annamaria yelled before stomping of to her cabin.

* * *

"They'll probably stock up on supplies here. We should be able to tell how far they'll travel." Captain Morgan stated as he observed the Pearl. 

"I'll make sure we stack up on whatever Sparrow gets. Then we should have enough." Nathan said as he paced back and forth. "Can you see Lynn?"

"No, she went below deck a few minutes ago. She was trowing up over the side of the ship earlyer though."

"She's sick?" Nathan asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Could be something she ate."

"Let me know if it happens again." Nathan stated. "I don't want anything to happen to my wife before I get a change to show her her place!"

* * *

**a/n: **Isn't it easy to hate Nathan? Well chapter twenty-one for you. Let me know what you think please. Thanks to my wonderfull reviewers! 


	22. Surise and secrets

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long to update people. I went on vacation and didn't have time to update. I just expected to have at least some acces to a pc, but there was none what so ever. Sorry again. Hope a little Jack&Lynn romance will make up for it.

* * *

Previously 

_Lynn and Jack agree to go look for Lynn's aunt in England. Jack doesn't tell Lynn he's wanted there. Will and Annamaria talk about after they left the Pearl. Will accidentally tells Annamaria that Lynn's pregnant. Annamaria promises Lynn that she'll keep her secret and tells Lynn that Jack hasn't been himself after Lynn had left the Pearl. Nathan witnesses Lynn's morning sickness without knowing that's what it is. He's worried something will happen to her before he get's a chance to show her her place.

* * *

_

**Chapter twenty-two: Sunrise and secrets**

Lynn leaned over the wheel of the Pearl as it had dropped anchor for the night. She was softly humming to herself and waiting for the usual morning sickness to kick in. She straightened herself and looked down at her stomach. No visible signs yet. Offcourse she knew that she would't be able to keep it from Jack forever. She just had to make sure he was ready when she told him. Only a few more days before they's reach England. She wondered if her aunt remembered her. Lynn just hoped her mother had told aunt Rachel the truth about her not being dead. Or it might be very hard to convince the woman that it was her.

"Yer up early love. Nervous about seeing yer aunt?" Lynn spun around to face Jack and smiled.

"A little I guess." Lynn smiled as she turned to the wheel again an placed her hands on the pins.

"Ye shouldn't worry about it love. I'm sure yer aunt will be very happy to see ye."

"I hope so. I'm just scared mother might have told aunt Rachel I was dead as well. She might have thought my fathe...that they'd question her." Jack nodded as he walked up to Lynn.

"Whatever happens, I'll take care of ye." He whispered. Slowly he reached out to wrap his ars around her waist but hesetated.

"You will?"

"Aye, we're friends right?" Lynn smiled.

"Right." They stared at the horizon for a while knowing it wouldn't be long for the sun to rise and the crew to wake up.

"Jack?" Lynn suddenly asked.

"Yes love?"

"Do you remember when I was still blind. You wanted me to see the horizon the right way." Jack couldn't help but smile at the memorie.

_Flashback _

_"So this is the famous Tortuga then?" Lynn smiled as she walked up to the helm. Jack turned to face her and grinned._

_"Aye, home away from home."_

_"What it like?" Lynn asked with a smile. She felt the adrenaline rush trough her veins at the thought of visiting a pirate infested port._

_"Paradise luv." Jack grinned. He looked Lynn over for a second. "Come here luv." he said motioning to the spot before him. Hesetantly Lynn moved toward the sound of his voice. She gasp as she felt his hand on her arm moving her to the spot between him and the helm._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Making you see the horizon like you should." Lynn felt a tear creep down her cheek._

_"What do you think luv?" he asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist. Lynn swallowed a lump in her troath before softly answering..._

_"It's wonderfull." Jack grinned as he tightened his grip on her. There was something about this girl that he couldn't figure out. She was like a puzzel, one he was dying to figure out._

_End flashback_

"I'll allways remember that love. It was the first time I held ye...Like this right." He dared to wrap his arms around her waist and Lynn shivered as she felt his hands on her stomach.

"Jack" she breathed as she tried to peel his arms off of her. But he tightened his grip.

"Don't...don't push me away again love. I love you." Tears crept down her cheek and she turned around to face Jack.

"But..." she muttered.

"Why does there have to be a but? You've allready forgiven me or you wouldn't be here. Why can't you just admit it and give us another chance?"

"You think I don't want that! I've been mad at you so long...I can't just shut that of." Jack laughed.

"Your mad at me cause you don't know how to stop being mad at me." Lynn chuckled trough her sobs.

"Don't laugh at me." This only made Jack laugh harder.

"Your priceless love." He smiled as he looked down at the woman who now seemed much more comfortable in his embrace.

"Well you haven't been very succesfull at shutting of my anger either." Lynn smiled. Jack nodded.

"You don't seem mad." Jack stated as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. Slowly he brought his face closer to Lynn's

"There's still a little anger in me." Lynn stated, Jack's lips were hovering over her own and she felt his warm breath on her lips.

"Really...can't have that now can we." Jack said softly. Lynn shook her head.

"We can't." As Jack prepared himself to close the distance between them Lynn reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a passionate kiss. She had missed the taste of his lips on hers. She had missed his closeness. His arms around her. She sighed as he broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Lynn whispered. "Just don't ever do anything that stupid again."

"How could I love. Elizabeth's married." Lynn raised her hand ready to punch his light out when he caught her in his arms again to claim her lips with his once again. She felt him grinn into their kiss as she melted into their passion.

* * *

Captain Morgan cought Nathan's wrist as he was about to ram it into the wall.

"She's not worth the splinters mate." Morgan stated. Nathan glared daggers at the man.

"I have to stand by to watch Sparrow drag MY wife into his cabin! You know what their gonna do don't you." Captain Morgan grinned.

"Their's nothing you can do about it mate, unless you wanna blow our cover."

"No, I want revenge." Nathan stated. "I'll have that bitch back in my bed soon enough. And I'll punish her! ...and I'll kill him."

* * *

**A/N: **Finally a new chapter, let me know how ye like it savvy. 


	23. You deserve to know

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to clearify something here. I received a review for someone who was under the impression that Lynn couldn do 'that' because she was pregnant. But doing 'that' is still very possible even when your expecting. In fact it's a good way to reduce stress and tention.

Trust me, I've looked it up just to be sure

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_Lynn and Jack think back to their first days on the Pearl. And...they make up! Hooray! But Nathan is still on their trail and waiting for an oppurtunity to get revenge on Jack and get Lynn back._

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three: You deserve to know**

"Anna? Where are Lynn and Jack?" Will asked when he spotted Annamaria at the helm. The woman chuckled.

"Can't you guess." She smiled nodding in the direction of Jack's cabin.

"Both of them?" Anna nodded.

"You should've heard them mate. I tell you if she weren't pregnant before." Will quickly clapped his hands over his ears.

"You listened? That's...that's."

"Inevitable" Annamaria chuckled.

* * *

Lynn stirred slightly in Jack's arms. He grinned when a soft sound escaped her lips.

"You're snoring pet." He grinned as he pulled her closer to him. Lynn moaned as she slowly woke up. She smiled as she felt Jack's arm around her waist. She leaned in to kiss him and then turned over the side of the bed to pick the sheet off of the floor. Jack groaned in distress as he watched Lynn cover herself with the sheet. She chuckled at the sound.

"Shouldn't you be taking the helm?" she teased as she got up to collect her clothes from the floor.

"Let's just take a day of." Jack grinned. He had walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Lynn smiled as she turned to him.

"We can't do that...we'll be in England soon." Lynn stated.

"I don't care. I've missed you to much."

"I've missed you to." Seeing the look in Jack's eyes send a pang of guilt trough Lynn. If Jack loved her then he deserved to know he was going to be a father.

"Jack?" Lynn softly breathed.

"Aye love?" he leaned in and started nuzzling her shoulder.

"Will you stay with me forever?" she asked softly. Nervous about what answer she might get. She felt his grinn against her neck.

"Aye love, if you want me to."

"You love me right?"

"Ye still question that?" Jack asked as he looked down into her big eyes. "Aye, I love you Lynn."

"I love you to." Lynn smiled.

"Is this conversation going anywhere love?" Lynn nodded as she bit her lip...a nervous habit that allways made Jack grinn.

"Do you think...if...would you ever want to start a family? Being a pirate captain and all?" Jack looked at her with disbelieve written over his handsome features as the question sank in.

"Excuse me love?" he asked...not sure if he had heard correctly.

"I might want to have a family some day." She stated. Jack's frown turned into a grinn.

"Sure I'd want a family." Lynn smiled as she pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" she said as she jumped up to wrap her legs around Jack's waist. With a grinn he carried her over to the bed.

"We'll make a beautifull family, once we're ready." He smiled. Suddenly Lynn didn't seem as happy anymore.

"You don't think we're ready?" she asked, her voice was shaking.

"That doesn't mean I don't want a family some day!" Jack tried to save himself.

"Is that so? So what would you do if I were pregnant allready! Seeing as we're not ready for a family! Would you kick me off of the ship?" Lynn pushed Jack off of her and ran for the door when Jack caught her wrist.

"What are you saying?" he asked looking deep into her eyes in hope of finding an answer there.

"I...I...don't know!" she tried to pull her wrist out of his grip.

"Are you pregnant?" Jack asked.

"...Yes...YES I'm pregnant is that what you want to hear? You're gonna be a father, wether you like it or not!" Out of shock Jack released Lynn's wrist. Before he even realised it she was gone.

"A father?" he repeated softly.

* * *

**A/N: **An early update for you. Not as long as other chapters. For a full sized update you'll have to wait for the weekend. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	24. Reactions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

_Previously_

_Lynn confesses to Jack that she's pregnant.

* * *

_

**Chapter 24: Reactions**

Jack stared blankly at the wall opposite of him. The news had yet to sink in. He had remained in his cabin for hours after Lynn told him he was to be a father. He had remembered his own father. He was scared. Yes, the great captain Jack Sparrow was scared! He didn't want to be like his own father. He wanted to be a good father to his child, but how could he. He only had his own father as a rolemodel. The man who used to beat him, the man who killed his mother before his very eyes, the man who send him away when he was just a kid.

Jack's mom had allways told him the truth about his birth. How she hadn't intended to get pregnant. He hadn't meant to be born. Offcourse she allso told him how she loved her.

His father married his mother because she was pregnant. Jack's grandparents had made him. His mother and father were still young when they had him. He seventeen and she barely sixteen. The labor had been rough on her to. The fact that she couldn't even pick him up after he was born broke her heart. She couldn't have other children either. Something ripped during childbirth, according to the doctor. During his childhood Jack had to watch how his father mistreated his mother. The man would bring his mistresses into her bedroom for crying out loud. When his mother confronted him about this he killed her, claiming she was worthless as a wife, and how she ruined his life forever. When the woman was dead, Jack just a kid aged thirteen, he kicked his son out.

What if labor was hard on Lynn? Jack wondered. He didn't want her to suffer the way his mother did. Offcourse he would take care of her, but what if he grew to resent her for tying him to a family?

Impossible, he loved her to much to let that happen.

"What the hell happened?" Jack looked up at Annamaria who was standing in the doorway.

"What do ye mean?"

"Why did Lynn run out of here crying? You did something stupid didn't you?"

"Aye, I'm affraid I did...but she tricked me."

"Do you know?" His eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me you knew? She told you? Before me?" As he got up he tipped over his chair. Angry he started pacing back and forth in the room.

"She told Will, and he accidentely let it slip." Jack turned to Anna and grimaced.

"Ye probably beat it out of him didn't you?" Anna grinned.

"I didn't, but I have no problem with hitting you if you don't tell me what happened!" Jack set the chair straight and motioned for Annamaria to take a seat.

"I told her I didn't think we were ready for kids." He stated. Anna immediately stood up and raised her hand. "Before she told me!"

"Then what happened?"

"I froze."

"And how do you feel?" Jack turned to Anna and grimaced.

"Do we have to talk about feelings here? I'm not into all that...perhaps with a bit of rum." He stated as he took a sip from the bottle on his desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Last thing you want is for Lynn to think yer drunk when you talk to her." Jack hesetated, but finally put down the bottle.

"Do you think I'll make a good father?" he asked Anna. Long ago he had allready told her about his horrible past, and she had told him about hers.

"If you want to be." Anna answered.

"What if something happens to the kid."

"Something is bound to happen to the kid. Kids are playfull, they get into trouble. It's normal. All you can do is be there when something goes wrong."

"What if Lynn thinks I'm a bad father?"

"She won't, as long as you let her know you want to be a father." Anna got up and walked over to the door. "And you shouldn't wait to long, to tell her that."

"She won't believe me. I just told her I didn't think we were ready for kids."

"Well you have no choice. Come one, you're the great Jack Sparrow aren't you? You'll talk yourself out of this one." Jack grinned.

"Thanks...by the way, it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

* * *

"His exact words were: We'll make a beautifull family, once we're ready." Lynn muttered. She was sitting up in the crows nest with Will as they watched the horizon.

"Well I can't say I expected anything else from Jack. He's not the family type of guy."

"He could be." Lynn whispered softly.

"I'm sorry.., maybe he'll come around?" it was more of a question then it was a statement. Lynn offered a weak smile as she looked at the horizon.

"LYNN?" Surprised Lynn looked down over the railing of the crows nest. Jack was looking for her.

"UP HERE!" she yelled back. Jack looked up at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE? GET DOWN HERE!" Jack yelled. Lynn shrugged to Will as she swung her legs over the side and climbed down. When she was on deck again Jack hurried over to her.

"What were you doing up there?" Jack asked.

"Keeping Will compagny." Lynn explained.

"You could've fell!"

"I've been up there before Jack!"

"You're not going up there again!"

"What? Why?" Lynn demanded.

"Because I say so!"

"You don't own me Jack Sparrow!"

"But I do own this ship and I won't have anything happening to you and our baby!"

"God Jack I'm not some incompe...what? _Our _baby? You want to raise it with me?" Lynn asked hopefull.

"Well I helped put it in there didn't I?" Jack stated with a proud smirk on his face. Lynn chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Jack." She smiled as she looked up at him.

"I love you to pet...I'm even getting used to the hair." He said as he played with a strand of her chin-length hair. Lynn chuckled.

"Gee, thanks."

"So...how much longer untill the babe is born?" Jack asked wrapping his arms around Lynn's waist.

"Six months left. The morning sickness is allready wearing off, so that's good." Jack nodded...suddenly he turned red.

"What we did...last night. It didn't damage anything did it?" He had never slept with a pregnant woman before and truth be told he didn't know a thing about pregnancy, or baby's for that matter. Lynn chuckled.

"We can still do that...untill I feel it's become to uncomfortable. Besides when I'm all big and bloated you won't want me anyway."

"I'll allways want you pet." Jack grinned as he nuzzled Lynn's neck.

* * *

"Looks like they made up." Annamaria said as she joined Will in the crows nest and looked down at Lynn and Jack.

"Yep, sure seems that way."

"You don't sound very pleased with it." Anna remarked.

"I'm happy for them...Just a little"

"Jealous?" Annamaria offered. Will grinned.

"Maybe a little."

"Yeah, me to. Must be great, love like that." Will nodded. Annamaria turned to Will. For a moment their eyes met before simultaneously turning away.

"No way!"

"Not that desperate!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well this is definately a little longer then usual. I hope you appreciate this chapter. I loved writing this one, I especially like the ending of this chapter. Please review! 


	25. Family relations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

_Previously: _

_Jack thinkes back to his childhood and how hard it was on his mother. He's worried he'll be a bad father to his own child. _

_When he finds Lynn up in the Sparrow's nest he's very overly protective of her. They talk and he tells her he will accept the baby as his. _

_Will and Annamaria share a funny moment.

* * *

_

**Chapter 25: Family relations**

"Their getting ready to go ashore. We can't go any closer. Tis a dangerous place for pirate vessels. Specially when Jack Sparrow's around." Captain Morgan said as he watched the land appear on the horizon.

"They seem to be going ashore, why can't we?" Nathan asked as he paced back and forth hoping to catch a glympse of Lynn.

"Because we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. If I know Sparrow and I think I do. He'll have some secret place to go ashore. He'll probably send the ship away while he's there and has the crew pick him up later." Nathan nodded.

"He's never that casious when he goes to Port in Port Royal." He stated. Captain Morgan grinned.

"That's cause his dad ain't in Port Royal." Nathan looked up interested in the storie to come.

"Jack's dad blamed Jack for having to marry the late mrs. Sparrow. He thought Jack ruined his life so he kicked him out as a young lad with a warning never to return to England cause if he did his father would make sure he'd regret it."

"How would he do that? I hardly believe Jack Sparrow would be affraid of one old man. What's he going to do? Turn him over his lap?" Nathan laughed at his own joke.

"Didn't I mention that Jack's dad is a commodore in the Royal navy. And a corrupt one at that. He can do whatever he want to Jack." Nathan nodded in understanding.

"You certainly know a lot about mr Sparrow's past." Nathan stated as he turned to look at the Black Pearl."

"What did ye expect. You mean I forgot to tell ye..?"

* * *

Jack smiled as he watched Lynn standing at the railing looking at the land that had first appeared on the horizon a few hours ago. It wouldn't be much longer untill they arrived in England. She turned to him. He reveled at the side of her big smile. She went to stand between him and the wheel as she leaned her back against his chest. 

"How much longer?" she asked nodding in the direction of the land.

"We'll get there by nightfall. I'm only taking a few men with us. The others are taking the Pearl. They'll return for us a week later."

"Good, then the Pearl won't draw any unwanted attention." Jack smiled as he leaned his chin on her shoulder and placed a protective arm around her waist. He could allready feel the small bump on her stomach, but it wasn't yet visible when she was wearing her clothes. At night he had once rolled up her nightshift and stared at her belly with disbelieve.

"I can't wait to see aunt Rachel again. I haven't seen her since I was a child." Jack laughed softly.

"Would it be very rude if I were to say that's only logical? After all ye were blinded as a child."

"Yes, it would be very rude." Lynn smiled.

"Fine, I won't say it then." Lynn turned to face him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Since when do you care about beind rude or not?"

"Since Annamaria returned."

* * *

"You seem cheerfull." Will stated after observing Annamaria for a while while she was cleaning her cabin. 

"I'm gonna be the captain of the Pearl for a week." Anna sang. Gibbs was one of the men to go ashore with Jack and Lynn.

"Don't think Jack would appreciate it very much if you called yourself the captain." Will stated as he walked inside to help Anna.

"I don't care. Jack will be gone for a week so I can do whatever I want. Maybe I'll paint the Pearl pink." Will chuckled.

"Didn't think you were a pink person."

"Just to piss of Jack."

"Do you have a deathwish or something." Anna grinned as she handed Will a rag.

"If you're going to keep me compagny you might as well lend a hand." She stated. "Start scrobbing."

"What am I your maid?"

"No, your a very good friend who doesn't want to make me do all this alone." Will muttered something she couldn't really make out but started working on the floor of the cabin.

"What if I told you Jack asked me to keep an eye on you and the Pearl?" Will suggested with an amused grinn as he saw Annamaria drop her rag and turn to him.

"He asked you that? Why?"

"In case you try to paint the Pearl pink."

"hahaha" Anna said sarcasticly as she picked up her rag and soaked it in the bucket of water. When Will returned to scrobbing the floor with her she got up and walked over to him gently so he wouldn't notice. With an evil smirk on her face she wrung out the rag over Will's head so the water leaked onto him. Cursing but laughing at the same time he got up.

"You'll pay for that one!" he warned Annamaria who just laughed.

"I don't need a babysitter." She just stated. With a grinn Will lunged at her and tackled her to the floor where he started tickling her without merci. Anna writhed and laughed as she tried to slap away Will's hands.

"Will! Stop it! It's not funny!" she squeeled.

"Appologize!" Will demanded.

"For what?" he dug his fingers in deeper drawing a deep sound from her troath.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Now stop it!" Will grinned victoriously as he stopped his torture and looked down at Annamaria.

"Thank you. I accept your appology." He stated. Annamaria glared daggers at him wich he returned with a broad smile.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" Annamaria asked softly when she realised the possition they were in.

"Oh...right." Will looked away trying to hide the blush creeping onto his features. He was about to get up when the door opened.

"We'll be...What the hell?" Anna and Will looked up at Lynn standing in the doorway with a big knowing grinn on her face. "I'm sorry. I should've knocked. I'll leave you two alone." She quickly turned and closed the door behind her. Will jumped up and ran after Lynn.

"Lynn!" Lynn turned to him with a big smile on her face. "It wasn't...we weren't."

"Will you don't have to explain to me. I'm glad you and Anna"

"We were just cleaning her room." Will tried. Lynn arched an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"That's the worst excuse I ever heard. People don't need to be on top of each other to clean their room you know." Will had a desperate look on his face.

"It's true! She soaked me and I tickled her." Lynn smiled.

"How cute."

* * *

Lynn laughed as she saw Jack walk on steady ground. He seemed drunk, even though he hadn't as much as touched a drop since the news of the baby. 

"We'll see how you walk little missy!" Jack yelled as he watched Gibbs help Lynn out of the small boat.

"I'm a great walked. I've walked in the dark for years I think I can manage steady grounds." Lynn replied.

"Just hurry up! I'd like to find us a place to spend the night before it's time to wake up again." Lynn walked over to Jack, but soon found she might have been wrong about her previous statement. She was as bad as Jack and she was certain she couldn't walk in a straight line if her life depended on it. Jack laughed as she wobbled towards him and quickly pulled her arm trough his.

"Thought you could walk just fine."

"Shut up and find us a place to sleep." Lynn said, her pride slightly injured as Jack, Gibbs and three other crewmembers laughed at her.

* * *

"Didn't I mention that Jack's dad is a commodore in the Royal navy. And a corrupt one at that. He can do whatever he want to Jack." Nathan nodded in understanding. 

"You certainly know a lot about mr Sparrow's past." Nathan stated as he turned to look at the Black Pearl."

"What did ye expect. You mean I forgot to tell ye..?" captain Morgan grinned, you could hear a pin drop in the room. "Jack's mother..."

"What about her?"

"Her maidenname was...Morgan."

**a/n: **Well chapter 25 allready. Wow, time sure does go fast. I hope you like this chapter. I know some of you have been anxious to find out why it was so dangerous for Jack to go to England.


	26. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**a/n: **I appologize in advance for

1. the late update. I just got a job, and I'm having trouble finding the time to update. Promise next update won't take as long though. Luckily I've got next weekend of!

2. the fact that this chapter will probably have more spelling errors then before. (if that's possible) That's because lately our computer has began to rebel against us. Everything had to be deleted and re-installed wich took forever. Windows office hasn't even been installed because the computer has to go back sometime this week. So I'm writing this chapter in notebook (not my favorite program) cause I didn't want to not update for such a long time. I hope you people appreciate it.

* * *

**Ithought I'd make thisstorie a little more interactive. And what better way thena contest to make this story a little more interesting. As most of you know (if you've read the story) Lynn is pregnant. Well I'm gonna need a name for the baby. So send me your idea's for babynames and let me know if it's a boy's or a girl's name and tell me why it would be a good name for Jack's and Lynn's baby. Just tell me in your reviews. The winner will be the one with the best name. The person who won will get credit for the name offcourse and I'll add a link to your story('s) in my story's and profile.

* * *

_Previously_**

_Lynn and Jack are getting ready to go ashore. We find out more about someone from Jack's past, someone who might be a treath to Lynn and Jack's happiness._

_Jack's mother turns out to be captain Morgan's sister. (I knew some of you were wondering what the deal was, so I thought I'd make that clear)_

_Annamaria is left in charge of the Pearl as Jack and Lynn and some of the crew go ashore. Will is left to 'babysit' Annamaria in case she tries something stupid, like painting the Pearl pink._

_Lynn catches Will and Annamaria in a compromising position and jumps to conclusions. _

_Jack and Lynn have a little trouble with their sealegs on land. Takes some getting used to.

* * *

_

**Chapter 26: Reunion **

"What do you think Lynn and Jack are doing?" Will turned to Annamaria who was standing at the helm.

"Why do you care? I thought you just wanted the Pearl for yourself."

"I do...I'm still not sure wether or not I'll return to pick them up." Will chuckled.

"That's probably why Jack ordered me to look after you." Anna glared daggers at him, wich only amused him more.

"I don't need someone to look after me! I can look out for myself perfectly well! Besides...I'd kick your ass if you went against my orders!" Will grinned.

"In your dreams _captain _as I recall it I had the upperhand the last time you challenged me." Anna turned to Will and smiled seductively.

"You won't be so lucky next time mr Turner."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so."

"I'm looking forward to next time then."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I don't like it when people keep things from me!" Nathan said. In his rage he trew the bottle of rum against the wall behind captain Morgan. Morgan didn't even flinch.

"Ye never asked. Beside, my family is none of your concern!" Nathan glared at the captain.

"You failed to mention that you're Jack's uncle! How do I know the two of you aren't somehow working together?." Morgan laughed.

"If I wanted to sabotage ye, I would simply remove your head mate. Jack and I are pirates. Family ties don't mean anything."

"Is that so?"

"Do ye question my honor mate?" Morgan stood up and glared dangerously at Nathan who took a step back.

"I wouldn't...if you hadn't dismissed my idea of attacking the Pearl while Jack and Roselynn are ashore? There aren't many people left on board, we could easely win!"

"There's no honor in that!"

"And there is honor in stealing a treasure and kidnapping a woman?" Morgan chuckled.

"You still want her?" he said, disbelieve in his voice.

"Offcourse! She's the reason for all this."

"Ye must really love her if ye still want her...even when she's pregnant with another man's child." Nathan's eyes opened wide with shock.

"She's not..."

"I suppose she's retching over the side of the pearl for fun then...every single morning?"

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him for this! And their bastard child!"

* * *

"Ye sure you're related to her love? She doesn't really look like you." Jack said as they observed the chubby looking woman going trough the vegetables and fruits displayed on one of the market stands. Lynn smiled and nodded.

"Positive." Lynn smiled as she started walking towards the woman. Jack stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"You can't go up to her now love! If she thinks you're dead she might pass out or something. We can't draw attention to ourselves." Lynn sighed.

"I haven't seen her for so long."

"I know love, I'm sorry. We'll just have to follow her home and wait for the oppurtune moment." Lynn nodded.

"You're right."

"I know love."

"We're hungry." Lynn smiled, placing her hand over her stomach. Jack laughed as he guided her to a small tavern nearby. They took a seat by the window so they couldn't keep an eye on aunt Rachel.

* * *

"Did you hear? Mr Gooding said he saw the Black Pearl last night. Wouldn't that be an adventure? Nothing good ever happens here." A chubby woman with her hair neatly done in a bun said enthousiastically whilse she was looking trough the many vegetables and fruits on the stand. The salesman opened his mouth to speak but was cut of when Rachel started talking again. "You know I've allways had this fantasy of being apart of a Pirate crew. That would be so thrilling don't you think?"

"I do"

"Have you heard the rumors? It's that the Black Pearl was once crewed by a captain so evil that hell itself spat him back out."

"I kno"

"I was allmost related to a man once you know. My father had a thing for a devilishly handsome pirate captain. It would've been really exiting if they had been married. Instead she had to run of with that no good Henry, you know I never trusted him."

"Maybe sh"

"How are the appels?" The salesman looked at her with a frustrated look on his face angrily he grabed a piece of paper and wrote down 'Very good' and held it up for Rachel.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because you keep interru"

"Well I guess I'll take some apples then."

* * *

"Jack, she's leaving!" Lynn noticed as she watched her aunt leaving the market.

"Let's follow her." The left money on the table for the food and followed the middle aged woman to a small house on the edge of the town.

"She still lives in the same house." Lynn smiled as she looked over the familiar surroundings. Jack gently squeezed Lynn's hand. He loved seeing her happy like this.

"Are ye ready?" he asked as the walked up to the house. Lynn shook her head.

"Maybe you should knock first...break the news. Maybe she thinks I'm dead. Maybe she won't recognize me. Maybe"

"Maybe we should knock." Jack said as he raised his hand and knocked on the hard wooden door. Lynn tightened her grip on Jack's hand as they waited for aunt Rachel to open the door.

The heard something on the other side of the door and a high pitched: "Coming!" They heard a key turn in the lock and slowly the door opened. Aunt Rachel's mouth dropped as she immediately recognized the girl in the doorway.

"Lynnie?" She asked. Her voice was shaking as she reached out and grabbed Lynn's wrist. "Is it really you?" Lynn nodded and smiled as her aunt pulled her into a tight embrace. "You're mother wrote me a letter, a few weeks after your memorial service. She explained the entire situation. She told me you might someday try to see me. Come in, come in...and take your handsome friend with you." The woman smiled and winked at Jack. Lynn looked at Jack searching for comfort in his eyes. He offered his trademark grinn as they followed the woman into the livingroom.

"So you've turned pirate? I allways knew our family was meant for the seas. We're to restless and wild to spend our live restricted to the land.

"How did you..."

"Mr Gooding saw the Black Pearl last night. You should be more carefull mr Sparrow. Specially around these waters. I trust you are very well aware of the dangers in comming here." Lynn turned to Jack, who's face turned a deep shade of red.

"What? What dangers?"

"You haven't told her?" Aunt Rachel said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, You're a true pirate allright. So what brings you here my dear? After all these years? Not that I'm not happy to see you offcourse."

"Actually...I ran into Nathan a few months ago and he took me back to my old home and Kessy ga"

"Offcourse...you're mother told me all about the letter. I trust you know everything about the treasure to. It's sad it had to come to this. If only your father hadn't been so stubborn. If he had just married your mother none of this would've happened. We could all be happy."

"But I wouldn't have me"

"Mr Sparrow...offcourse. You seem happy my dear. I only hope mr Sparrow has his priority's straight. Wouldn't want him to leave you when the ocean calls."

"Never!" Lynn turned to Jack and smiled at his quick reply. She even liked the agressive tone in his voice when aunt Rachel only suggested such a thing.

"You seem so happy darling...So happy indeed." Aunt Rachel smiled. "You're skinny though...much to thin. Let's get some meat on those bones." Without another word aunt Rachel jumped up and dissapeared into the kitchen. Jack turned to look at Lynn with an arched eyebrow.

"She's great isn't she?" Lynn smiled. Jack nodded.

"She's very...energetic." Lynn chuckled.

"I'm glad mother explained the situation to her. If I had somehow returned from the death, she would've freaked."

"You're mother tells me everything dear. Offcourse she told me about my favorite niece. She knew you'd need my help someday."

"How do you know I need your help?"

"Why else would you come see me after all these years? And why else would mr Sparrow risk his neck? A social call? I don't think so." Smugly she sipped from her drink as she observed the couple from underneath a thick black line of lashes. Jack couldn't help but grinn. If he hadn't known before that this woman was related to Lynn he knew now. She had the same temper as the young woman he loved.

"My guess is that your here because of the treasure your mother wrote about." Aunt Rachel smiled happily. Lynn nodded.

"We need to find my father. He's the only one who can figure out what the map means."

"Handwritting was never your fathers strong point." Lynn smiled.

"You know who my real father is?"

"Weren't you listening when I said your mother and I used to share everything." Aunt Rachel smiled as she thought back to the good old days. She stared blankly ahead untill Jack snapped her out of it.

"Ye wouldn't happen to know where we could find him could ye?" The woman looked up at Jack and suddenly looked petrified.

"He's dead."

"What?" Lynn muttered...feeling her hopes get shattered.

"He...after your mother died..." Aunt Rachel shook her head. "He really loved her."

"So what happened?" Lynn asked, her voice was shaking.

"He went insane after hearing she died. He loved her more then life itself. More then the ship he captained." Aunt Rachel smiled at Jack. "I think you know how that feels." Jack turned to Lynn and smiled.

"That's when he turned evil. He used to be such a respectable man...but after you're mother got killed."

"Killed?" Lynn asked.

"Henry was a jealous man sweety." Lynn's breathing was ragid.

"I'm tired...we'd better get back to the"

"You can stay here...the both of you. Lynn we can share a room, and mr Sparrow can just stay in the guestroom." Aunt Rachel smiled.

"Oh, that's nice but...you don't have to. Jack and I can share a room."

"Nonsense! It's not proper for an unwedded girl to share a room with a man."

"Jack and I have shared a room before aunt." Aunt Rachel clapped her hands over her ears and shook her head.

"Not in my house you won't. Mr Sparrow, please follow me...I'll show you the guestroom." Aunt Rachel said as she ushered Jack off of the couch and out of the livingroom. He looked back at Lynn with a look of desperation in his eyes. Lynn couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

"Quiet evening isn't it." Will asked as he watched Anna at the railing of the ship. She turned to him and grinned.

"That's because Lynn and Jack are being their loud selves elswhere."

"I didn't realise they were that...loud." Will said as he walked over to the railing and stood behind Annamaria.

"That's because your cabin is far enough away from theirs." Will chuckled and nodded.

"I guess your right." He just said as he stared out at the horizon. "Do you think they found Lynn's aunt yet?" Will asked, trying to make converation.

"I don't know...I hope so for Lynn. She's one of those people who need family."

"Everybody needs family."

"I don't need family!" Anna snapped.

"Do you have family?" Will asked. Anna shook her head. "Just because you don't have family doesn't mean you don't need it." Anna chuckled.

"That sounded very wise." Will turned to Anna.

"Was that a compliment."

"You can think of it as one if you like."

"Fine...I will." He grinned at Anna who chuckled. Their eyes met. Suddenly things seemed to tense up...neither of them were comfortable with the closeness they suddenly became aware of.

"I think I'll call it a night." Will stated as he turned around to leave.

"Will!" Anna said as she grabbed his upperarm to stop him. Will turned to Anna.

"What is it?" Suddenly Annamaria placed her hand in his neck and pulled him down to her. His lips crashed against hers as she kissed him. When she broke the kiss her face was flushed.

"Goodnight." She breathed as she quickly dissapeared into her cabin.

* * *

**a/n:Finally a little Will and Anna romance. I hope you liked it. I also hope I explained the family ties between Jack and captain Morgan in this chapter. Please send me ideas for names for the baby I really need a great name. **

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	27. A captains despair

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

**A/N: **I allready received some great baby names. And offcourse I allready have some favorites, but I'm not going to give them away just yet. I haven't made my final decision yet so please keep the names coming. Now let's go on with the storie...

* * *

_Previously_

_Things get interesting between Annamaria and Will. Nathan has some trouble trusting captain Morgan after finding out that he's Jack's uncle. Nathan realizes (with help from captain Morgan) that Lynn's pregnant and vows to kill both Jack and the unborn baby. Jack and Lynn finally meet up with aunt Rachel who turns out to be a very 'energetic' woman as Jack puts it. She's also a terrible, but amusing gossip. (Seeing there was some confusion about her age let me make it clear that aunt Rachel is about mid-fifty's) Lynn's return didn't come as much of a shock to the woman because she knew that Lynn wasn't really dead. Much too Jack's horror aunt Rachel turns out to be a very conservative woman and she won't allow Jack and Lynn to share a room.

* * *

_

**Chapter twenty-seven:** A captains despair 

"We tried! She couldn't help us let's just get the hell out of here!" Jack begged. After four nights of sleeping in the guest room he had enough. He wouldn't stay another night and nobody could make him!

"Jack Sparrow I am not sneeking off whitout at least saying goodbye!"

"So write her a letter! She'll like that. She'll have something to look back on something to hold on to when she misses ye!"

"JACK SPARROW!" Lynn gave him a furious look wich allmost made him flinch. But he wouldn't stay another night and nobody could make him! ...Exept maybe Lynn.

"Fine! We'll stay untill she returns."

"She's opened her home to us. We're staying! The pearl won't be back for another two days anyway."

"But"

"HUSH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD! It's my family you're talking about here." Jack rolled his eyes.

"But what about me..? What about _our_ family? Don't we matter?" Jack asked with a pout as he placed his hand on Lynn's stomach. Lynn opened her mouth to yell at Jack some more when he suddenly jerked his hand away.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WAS THAT?" Lynn smiled as she placed her own hands over her slightly bulging stomach.

"He kicked" Jack looked at Lynn's stomach in horror.

"Why?"

"That's what baby's do." Lynn stated matter of factly.

"Right."

"But why?"

"How should I know? I don't exactly remember when I was still in my mom's stomach, do you?"

"Nah, probably had to much to drink." Jack grinned. Lynn looked up at him and chuckled. "But I do know why she's kicking."

"You do?" Lynn said with a sceptical look on her face.

"Aye...she misses the Pearl. Wich is why we should leave."

"AAARGH!" Lynn groaned as she trew her hands up in the air. "You're insufferable!" she turned and walked up the stairs.

"But I need..."

"You'll just have to wait!" Lynn yelled as she turned to Jack who followed right behind her.

"But" he pouted again as he placed his hand on the small of Lynn's bed and slowly walked her up the stairs, as he had done several times before.

"Jack would you just...Why do you do this?" she asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Walk me up the stairs?" Jack shrugged, but continued walking untill they reached the top.

"Ye don't exactly have good experience with staircases love."

"I fell once."

"And you allmost died!" Jack replied to fast. Lynn turned to him and looked up into his chocolat brown eyes.

"That doesn't mean it'll happen again!"

"Better safe then sorry! Is it so wrong that I don't want anything to happen to the both of you!" Lynn smiled.

"You're worried about us." She stated with a broad grinn on her face. "You're going soft."

"Don't push it love." Jack replied as he wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist and pulled her closely against him.

"Captain Softy." Lynn teased while Jack slowly lowered his face to hers. He grinned knowing he had managed to melt away her defenses. He stared at Lynn's slightly parted lips ready to claim them with his when...

"I'm home! I brought the most delicious things for dinner. And I heard some very juice rumors in town. Come down Lynnie I can't wait to tell you all about it." Jack sighed as Lynn looked up at the sound of her aunts voice. "You can help me prepare dinner while we talk. It's about mrs Friedman. You won't believe it. Rumor has it that she..."

* * *

"Weren't we supposed to give Jack and Lynn two more days?" Will asked when he realised where the Pearl was heading. Anna didn't even turn to face him as she answered.

"So he does speak. I allmost thought you had gone mute. I should've known you were just ignoring me. Why wouldn't you...your not exactly someone who speaks his mind are you? You just hope your problems magicly dissapear. Or perhaps you just hope you and Elizabeth will somehow work things out." Will looked down at his feet ashamed.

"And again he's quiet. Maybe I just imagine I heard him speak." Anna continued.

"You have no right! First you allmost jump me and then you expect me to do what? Exclaim my undying love to you?"

"I didn't jump you! I just kissed you! And I don't expect you to do anything...exept maybe give me some sort of reaction." Will frowned as he started pacing back and forth staring at the back of Anna's head, as she still refused to look at him.

"We are the complete opposite of each other! We'd fight 24/7. That isn't exactly appealing." Anna snorted, knowing somehow that he did make sense.

"Whatever you say."

"And now? You're going to give me the silent treatment? Payback?" Will yelled.

"You deserve it!"

"Maybe I do! But I thought you were better then that!"

"No you didn't! You think I'm beneath you cause I'm a pirate." She acused.

"I do not think you are beneath me."

"And yet you deny what you feel!" Will stopped pacing.

"I don't deny that I have certain...feelings. I just happen to think that it would be smarter if we didn't act on those feelings."

"I think not acting on your feelings is the dumbest thing you can do!" Anna yelled as she released the wheel. Because of a large wave slamming into the side of the Pearl the ship suddenly made a sharp turn and Will jumped forward to grab the wheel.

"Would you watch what you're doing! Damn it!" he cursed as he sucured the wheel.

"If people don't act on their feelings they bleed inside!" Will turned to Annamaria ready to give her a long preach about how irresponsible she was for letting go of the wheel, but he was speechless when he noticed several tears streaming down her face.

"Anna I don't mean..." He started as he walked over to her, but when he reached out to touch her face she backed away from him.

"Don't touch me! I get it! I know what you're saying and I don't want your pity!"

"But" Will stepped closer to her...

"Stop it!" Anna screamed as she pushed him away. Will immediately caught her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. This was new to him...Anna did have a softer side. And why had he expected otherwise? Because she was allways so sure of herself? Jack had been sure of himself but he had a complete meltdown when he thought he might have lost Lynn.

"You're right." He whispered softly. "You're right...if you don't act on your feelings you'll bleed inside." Anna looked up at Will with tearstained eyes.

"You don't have to say that! I don't even believe it myself." Will chuckled.

"I love you." He said smiling when he saw Anna couldn't make herself repress a sound that was a mix of a sob and a chuckle. She looked up at him.

"...You'd better not be lying to me Turner!" Anna warned with a dangerous glare.

"I'm not." Will replied innocently and with a hint of fear in his voicebefore he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Anna's lips.

"Then don't kiss me like I'm your mother whelp..." she said as she got up on her tip toes as pressed her lips against Will's for a _**real**_ kiss.

"That's more like it." Anna muttered when their lips parted for a second so they both could catch their breath."

* * *

"I think I may have some very interestinginformation for you sir." Nathan grinned as he looked over the edge of his mug of rum at the man sitting on the opposite end of the table.

"Is that so...and why do you think I would be interested in this information?" the man asked.

"Because mr. Sparrow, it's about your son and his current whereabouts."

* * *

**A/n: **Well there it is...another chappie. I really hope you liked it. I allready have the next couple of chapters written, so I won't take as long to update.

Please review


	28. Commodore Sparrow?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pirates of the caribbean

* * *

**A/N: **First I would like to thank **Spikez-babe91 **for letting me know that I had the anonymous reviews disabled. I didn't know that you even could enable/disable them so thank you very much for letting me know:)

* * *

Previously 

_Jack is getting impatient with having to sleep in seperate rooms and wants to leave. Lynn however doesn't want to cut their stay short and they have a big fight about it. The fight ends when the baby kicks for the first time. When their on the verge of making up aunt Rachel returns home. _

_Will and Annamaria fight because Will has been ignoring Anna since the kiss. They make up however, and they express their feelings towards one another. _

_Nathan talks to Jack's father and tells him Jack's whereabouts.

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Commodore Sparrow?

Jack grinned as he watched Lynn and her aunt working in the kitchen. Aunt Rachel was as chatty as ever and Lynn seemed to enjoy the woman's compagny very much. Well Rachel was the only real family Lynn had left. Except for the family they were starting themselves. Tonight they would return to the Pearl and to his surprise Jack wasn't looking forward to it. Offcourse he wanted to go back to the sea. Have Lynn beside him when he woke up and yell at his crew again...but he knew Lynn would miss her aunt very much. He mentally promised her that they would visit aunt Rachel often. Suddenly Lynn turned to look at him. She was laughing out loud as she walked over to him.

"Taste" she ordered as she sat herself down on his lap. She held the spoon in front of him and he did as he was told. "Good?" she questioned. Jack nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"But you taste better." He said as he quickly kissed her on the lips.

"No fooling around!" he broke the kiss to glare daggers at aunt Rachel staring at the couple with her arms folded over her chest.

"Just a few more hours Jack." Lynn whispered as she got up and darted back to the kitchen.

* * *

"What's wrong? Why are we turning around? Why aren't we lowering the anchor?" Will asked as he walked over to Annamaria. They had reached the agreed meeting place. "What about Jack and Lynn?"

"Look over there." Anna ordered as she pointed at the horizon. Will looked and gasped as he saw the many ships of the Royal Navy.

"Someone warned them."

"Who! Who would want to betray Lynn and Jack?" Anna turned to Will with a stern look on her face.

"Think..." she stated.

"Nathan"

* * *

"Commodore, we've chased the Black Pearl out of Port. They're trapped here." George Sparrow grinned and dismissed the soldier.

"Did you hear that?" Nathan stepped out of the shadow with a broad grinn on his face.

"You remember our deal right?" he asked.

"Offcourse. I get my son and your wife." Nathan nodded.

"And you'll return her to me unharmed." He stated. George nodded.

"Offcourse.., and you'll make sure no questions will be asked about the execution of my son." Nathan grinned.

"I'll see to it commodore."

"Good."

* * *

"Jack?" Lynn whispered softly as she tiptoed into the pirates bedroom.

"I'm awake." He answered softly when he felt her crawl into bed with him. "Is something wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep." Lynn answered as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. He grinned as he held her closely to him.

"How come?"

"I don't know...I have this weird feeling that something isn't right." Jack sighed.

"What do you mean."

"Never mind. Let's not waist time. Aunt will be back soon from her party." Jack grinned realising what Lynn wanted. Slowly he rolled on top of her and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you." She breathed.

"LYNN! JACK! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Lynn and Jack shared a look and got out of bed. Lynn quickly wrapped the sheet around her shoulders as she made her way down stairs.

"What is it aunt?"

"You and Jack have to leave quickly! They know your here." Lynn looked at her aunt confused.

"Who?"

"Jack's father! I saw him and...Nathan." Lynn turned to Jack who was in the middle of the stairs.

"We have to get back to the Pearl." Lynn stated.

"You can't. George's men chased the Pearl out of Port."

"What?" Lynn whimpered. She felt her knees go weak and her vision became blurry when Jack suddenly wrapped his strong arms around her to support her.

"Let's go luv." He stated as he took her hand.

"If you find anything that we left behind just trow it in the fire. I won't have you taking the fall for our problems." Jack said to aunt Rachel who nodded as she ushered the couple to the kitchen, so they could escape through the backdoor.

"Jack where will we go?" Lynn asked as she opened the backdoor.

"Nowhere sweetheart." Before she realised what was going on Jack had his arms firmly around her waist and her face was burried in his chest.

"Why you sure have grown son." George stepped into the kitchen followed closely by five soldiers and Nathan.

"Rosalynn" Nathan whispered when he saw the girl. She looked so delicate as she was being sheltered from the entire event by Jack's arms. Jack felt Lynn tense as she heard Nathan's voice.

"I want to go home. I want to go back to the Pearl." She whimpered softly so that only Jack could hear her.

"What do you want old man?" he adressed his father as George walked over to them.

"I want you to pay for the disgrace you brought upon this family!" he answered sharply. "I want you to hang!"

"NO!" Lynn yelled as she tried to get even closer to Jack.

"Step out of the way Rosalynn." Nathan said as he reached out to grab her arm.

"Keep yer hands to yerself mate unless yet want to loose them." Jack warned.

"If you kindly hand over the lass to the gentleman I'll be sure no harm will come to her."

"You can't make that promise. I've seen what he can do that son of a bitch! I won't give him Lynn!" Jack replied strongly.

"Don't be a fool son. You know I could just take her from you if I wanted to and if I were to do that she might be worse of. In fact I'm sure she'd be worse of. I'm not a patient man and you know it."

"He'll hurt her!"

"I'm not going back with him!"

"Yes you are! You're my wife!" Nathan yelled as he once again tried to grab Lynn's arm, this time he succeeded. He tried to pull her from Jack's arms but she clung to him tightly, crying and begging him not to let go.

"If you make her go with him you won't just ruin my life! You'll be responsible for the death of your only grandchild!" George froze.

"Grandchild?"

"She's pregnant! And there's no doubt in my mind that Nathan will kill the child as soon as he gets the chance." Jack tried.

"Take him away!" George ordered his soldiers.

"And take the woman to my house. She'll be my guest untill the child is born." George turned to Jack. "Don't worry son...I'll raise the boy as if her were my own son. Then Lynn and Nathan can get on with their lives and you...you'll live having to know that the woman you love lives in misery."

* * *

**A/n: **Well that's it for the next chappie. I hope you like it. 


	29. Father Father Father

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

Previously 

_Nathan and Jack's father capture Jack and Lynn.

* * *

_

**Chapter 29: Father Father Father**

Lynn paced back and forth in the luxurious bedroom Jack's father had asigned to her. She was clutching her stomach as she tried to swallow the painshots that went trough her entire body. She was crying uncontrollably knowing that their was nothing she could do to keep herself from going into labor. Soon enough Jack's father would come check on her and it would be extremely hard to hide the contractions she was having. The time between contractions had become less and less over the last few hours specially after her water broke. Lynn stared at the wet spot on the carpet by the bed and shook her head. She rubbed her stomach and talked to the child within.

"Don't be in such a hurry baby. Please, you don't want your daddy to miss your birth now do you. Please take it slowly. Give mommy some time to find a way to escape." Lynn looked around the room. There was only one door wich was under constand guard and there were bars in front of the window. She wrapped her arms around her stomach when another contractionsend sharp paintrough her body. The pain was worse then before and she couldn't help but scream. Her knees gave in and she collapsed on the floor. The doorswung open and Jack's father entered. He stared at the woman on the floor and grinned.

"Get miss Bower, and have miss Curtis' things packed." George ordered one of the guards that were posted outside her room. Lynn looked up at the grinning commodore as tears stained the carpet. George walked over to Lynn and picked her up. Gently he placed her on the bed and ordered another guard to get some clean towls. Lynn looked up into George's eyes begging him to take pity on her. The look on his face softened, but only for a second.

"And send word to my son that his child will be born this night." Lynn screamed with the next contraction as she pictured Jack as he heard that he would miss the birth of his child.

* * *

Jack looked up as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. His cell wasn't anywhere near the cell's of other inmates. His father had made sure the only person Jack would see for the rest of his life was the soldier that brought him his dirty water and dry bread. Over the last three and a half months visions of Nathan hurting Lynn had plagued him day and night. 

"Sparrow! You awake!" Jack looked up at the guard who stood by his prison looking down at the heap that was captain Jack Sparrow.

"Aye." Jack replied, his voice was weak.

"Yer father send me over." The guard explained.

"What for? The old guy ordered you to torture me?" The guard grinned.

"Something like that...He ordered me to let you know that miss Curtis will be giving birth to your child tonight. And since your father found a woman who just lost her child willing to nurture the child, she'll be send to mr mcPherson tomorrow." Suddenly Jack lunged at the bars trying to grap the soldiers troath and squeeze that smug grinn off of his face. But the guard stepped away just in time. Jack growled as he dropped his hands to his side.

Suddenly the man's eyes roled back in his head and his body fell to the ground...he was unconsious.

"I hope you realise now that you were a very bad influence captain Sparrow." Jack looked up in shock as he recognized the voice.

"Elizabeth?" he gasped. Elizabeth grinned as she kneeled by the unconsious soldier and searched his pockets for the keys.

"Yep, James and I just arrived here three days ago. He had some business with a fellow commodore. Imagine my surprise when the man introduced himself as commodore Sparrow. So I snooped a bit. Aren't you glad?" Elizabeth smiled as she unlocked the celldoor and let Jack out.

"Thanks lass, but I have to get to Lynn. She's in labor."

"I know. Her midwife ismarried to our host. Small world isn't it?" Jack followed Elizabeth up the stairs. They went past several unconsious soldiers on the way and had to hide from several others but they made it outside safe.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth yelled when Jack headed towards his fathers house.

"Lynn's there, I have to get her."

"No!" Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm and stopped him.

"Like I said...Her midwife is a friend of mine. She'll tell George that your child was dead at birth. She'll pretend to go out and burry it while George can get Lynn ready to go with Nathan." Elizabeth explained her plan.

"No...I won't let Nathan get his hands on her."

"I'm not saying you should! I'm just saying wait to get her untill she's on her way to Nathan. It's easyer to get her from a carriage then your father's house."

"The baby?"

"Rose will bring it to the end of the street where we'll meet her."

* * *

Lynn sobbed hystericly as the midwife told her to push. It had been a relieve when the woman had send Jack's father and his guards away to preserve Lynn's modesty, but knowing her child would be raised by a man Jack hated so much wasn't a very comforting thought. 

"Not yet." Lynn begged again.

"You have to push now, or it'll harm the baby." Rose said calmly as she got some more towls ready.

Lynn pushed, clenching her teeth and chanting a prayer in herheadwhile screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I can allready see the head." The midwife smiled. "Now when I say so I needyou to scream as loud as possible and when you need to take a breath simply raise your hand and I'll scream for a while. We need to drown out the baby's crying." Lynn looked at the woman confused. "I'll explain later. All you need to know is that Jack will hold his child in his arms tonight."

Lynn didn't have time to reply.

"PUSH!" Rose exclaimed. "Here she comes! SCREAM!"

* * *

"It didn't work." Jack stated as he heard Lynn's scream all the way down the street. 

"Sssh...it's part of the plan. They need to drown out the sound of the baby's crying."

Jack paced around nervously for what seemed like an eternity. Everything had been silent for a long time. Something must have gone wrong.

"Jack...I'm sorry. I really thought it was going to work." Elizabeth said softly as she to realised there was a small chance that the plan had worked. Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps hurrying towards them.

"Elizabeth?" Rose whispered. Jack looked up at the woman. "the father I presume?" she smiled as she handed over the baby girl snuggle wrapped in several towls. "Mommy sends her love and asked me to let you know that she's looking forward to seeing you two again." Jack grinned as he looked down at the little girl.

"We thought our plan had failed." Elizabeth said to Rose as the gave Jack and his daughter some privacy.

"It allmost had if it hadn't been for miss Welch."

"What do you mean."

"I mean that when I went down to tell mr Sparrow that the child was born dead, he wanted to see it to make sure. I was about to confess that I had lied when miss Welch, the woman he had asked to nurture the child, showed up with her own stillborn. It was only a few days old, and the burrial actually is tomorrow, so we were lucky someone told her about our situation. She told George that we would prepare the child to be burried in the bathroom where the real baby was sleeping and then I took the real child here."

"Aren't you lucky to be with daddy in stead of that mean old man. Yes you are, yes you are." Jack said in baby-talk to the little girl in his arms. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow seeing Jack like this.

_"Who could've told miss Welch?"_ Elizabeththought.

"Anyway, mrs Welch will be waiting for you back at the hotel, she's volunteered to nurture the baby untill be get Lynn out of there." Jack nodded his thanks and he, Elizabeth and Rose made there way to the hotel. The said goodbye at the corner of the street where Elizabeth and Rose went back to Rose's home so their husbands wouldn't notice they were gone.

* * *

Lynn stared out the window. She was tired...exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. She was to relieved that her daughter was with Jack, even if it meant that she would be with Nathan. The door to her room opened and George entered. 

"I told Rose to burry the child. I don't want any painfull memories about this house." Lynn turned to the man.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Lynn asked her voice was weak from labor and hoarse from screaming.

"It's none of your business." George stated.

"You're going to send me to a man who will beat and rape me."

"Nathan loves you." George stated dismissing the girls words. "He's come this far to get you back."

"He forced me to marry him. He forced me to sleep with him and he beat me when I didn't do as he pleased. You're hate for Jack is the reason for you sending me back to that life. I think I deserve to know why." George glared daggers at her but she didn't flinch. She returned his glare with equal hatred.

"Jack ruined my life."

"How?"

"He was born!"

"And that's his fault?" Lynn tried to scream but her voice was still weak.

"I spend one night with his mother! I had a girl waiting back home, but Jack's mom, she was so pretty. She was a young girl at seventeen and I was in port for one week still a soldier. A young healthy lad so I made a move. We left after a week. When we returned two months later she was pregnant. I married her the week after that and five months later Jack was born."

"Seven." George looked up. He had forgotten Lynn was actually in the room as he replayed his memories.

"What?" he asked not really interested.

"Seven months. A pregnancy lasts nine months not seven." Lynn stated.

"What are you saying? That I can't count!"

"I'm saying unless you miscounted you can't be..." Lynn stopped talking as she realized what she had just said. George's expression told her he realized the same thing.

"He's not my son...but then who?"

* * *

"We made a deal!" Nathan yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table. Captain Morgan didn't flinch. 

"Their kid is to be a pirate. I needsomeone to leave my ship towhen Idie, why not to family. If I don't get the kid, I'll make sure you're little document dissapears of the side of the earth." Morgan threathened as he showed Nathan the document proving Lynn and he were married.

"You stole it?"

"Pirate" Morgan explained with a grinn. "Now let me make it clear that when I say 'dissapear' I mean it. Every single copy will dissapear if I don't get what I want." Nathan cursed as he left the cabin.

Captain Morgan turned to his side to look at his reflection in the mirror and grinned.

"I don't look a day over fourty-five. Nobody can tell I'll be a grandfather soon. Hope their kid get's my good looks." He roared with laughter as he grabbed the bottle of rum from his desk and took a sip. "Hope it's a girl...hope she'll struggle like her grandma when she's old enough."

* * *

**a/n: **Well that's it for another chappie. Suspence right. Anyways in the next chapter I'll let you know wich name I chose for the little girl. 

Hope the end isn't to confusing. Just in case a little explaination:

Captain Morgan and Jack's mother were brother and sister. When they were younger Morgan used to abuse his sister and she got pregnant with Jack. To spare himself the shame he made her claim the child belonged to George and that's about it. Hope I cleared that up.


	30. Truth be told

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

Previously 

_Lynn gives birth to a little girl. Jack escaped with help from Elizabeth. And thanks to Elizabeth and Lynn's midwife get the little girl to Jack. But now to get Lynn..._

_We also find out a little about Jack's origin. Captain Morgan used to abuse his sister and that's who Jack was born. In order not to shame the family he made Jack's mom claim George Sparrow was Jack's father.

* * *

_

**Chapter thirty: **Truth be told

Jack was laying on a narrow bed in a small room. He supported his weight on one arm as he looked down at the little girl beside him. His daughter. He couldn't help but smile as the girl squeezed his finger in her small hand.

"Ye got quiet a grip on ye don't ye. Ye got that from yer old man." The girl gurgled a little and drooled a little on the pillow. Jack chuckled as he whiped the girls face. "And that ye got from yer mum. Drooling over captain Jack Sparrow." He gently rubbed the girls tummy trying to get her to go asleep when someone knocked on the door. He got up and after making sure the baby was allright he went to open the door.

"Who is it?"

"...Jack?" Jack's eyes widened in shock as he jerked the door open.

"Lynn? But...how?" Lynn smiled as she entered the room and flung her arms around Jack's neck. Smiling she pressed her lips against Jack's.

"I've missed you so much." She cried burrying her face in Jack's shoulder. Jack was dumbfound. When did things suddenly start working out. Had he missed something? What the hell was going on.

"How did you escape."

"Who said she needed to escape." Jack looked up at the man in the doorway and froze.

"What are you doing here."

"Jack." Lynn tried to calm Jack as she invited George inside.

"There's no time to explain son. Just get the baby and leave. Nathan is expecting Lynn tomorrow and when she won't show up he'll come looking for her. She'll explain everything on your way. There's an old run down cabin near the ocean. You can stay there and I'll send a message to the Pearl telling them they're free to come for you."

"Why should I believe you?" Jack asked as he stepped in front of Lynn, blocking her from his father's reach.

"You can believe him Jack. He and I talked. I'll explain later. We need to leave." There was a soft cry heard and Lynn immediately hurried to her daughters side.

"Ssssh, there, there mommy's here now sweety." She wrapped the sheet around the little girl and picked her up hugging the newborn to her chest.

"I brought you these for the baby." George said handing Jack a bag filled with baby clothes. "I got them for her before I knew I wasn't..."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Never mind. Just remember, as soon as it's safe. I would like to get to know my grandchild...and my son." Jack nodded, but his face was still stearn.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now hurry. There's a map with directions in there as well."

"Let's go then."

"Wait...Aunt Rachel needs to know we're safe." Lynn stated.

"I'll send her a message." George promised.

"Come on love, time to go."

* * *

"Do you think it could be a trap?" Will asked as he wrapped his arm around Anna's waist. The navy ship was getting closer.

"I don't know. Not according to the flag they're running."

"Perhaps it's Jack." Anna nudged her husband in his side.

"Don't do that." She stated.

"Do what?"

"Get my hopes up. It's not very likely Jack and Lynn are still..." she couldn't say any more. Will sighed as he tightened his grip on her. Finally the ship was close enough and Anna gave their captain permission to come aboard the Pearl.

"What brings you here captain?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and trying her best to make herself look dangerous.

"I have a message from commodore Sparrow. It concerns your captain."

"Is Jack alive?" Will immediately interferred.

"It's all in this letter sir." The captain handed Anna the letter from George and then returned to his ship.

"What does it say?" Will asked impatiently after watching Lynn's eyes skim over the paper for a couple of seconds.

"Their both alive." Anna smiled. "We can go pick them up. There's a map here leading to where they are and the navy has orders not to cause us any trouble." Will smiled.

"That's great."

"And there's something else."

"What?"

"It's a girl. They named her Franchesca Paige Sparrow."

* * *

"Jack? Did you see anything on the horizon yet?" Lynn asked as she was nurturing Frankie. Jack looked up, but after finding out the truth about his parents he hadn't been himself.

"No...it shouldn't take much longer though."

"Can you hold Frankie for a while? I need to get started on dinner." Jack nodded as he took the little girl from her mothers arm. The baby chuckled a little as she pulled on of the braids dangling from her father's chin. Jack smiled at the little girl.

"I bet you'll be glad to be back at the Pearl." Lynn smiled. "I know I will. I love the Pearl. I feel so safe there." Jack smiled and nodded.

"I'll be happy once I have Morgan at the end of my sword." Lynn sighed.

"Jack, please. Can't you just forget about Morgan for a second and enjoy your daughter...and me." Jack looked up at her with a broad grinn on his face.

"What did you have in mind." He winked suggestively. Lynn smiled. "What's that I hear...baby, bedtime?" Lynn chuckled, Jack talking baby-talk still sounded weird to her. He brought the little girl to her crib and turned his attention to Lynn standing at the counter.

"I still can't believe everything you told me. If I hadn't seen the change in my fa...George myself."

"Now that he knows it's not your fault...Maybe he can be a real father for you. And a grandfather for Frankie. She deserves a big family."

"Is that a hint?" Jack grinned as he snaked his arms around Lynn's waist and pulled her closely against him. With a grinn on his face he leaned in closing the distance between them...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"NOT NOW!" Jack whined as he felt Lynn breaking away from him.

"Nobody know's we're here Jack. Who could it be?"

"It's your aunt Rachel open up!" Lynn smiled as she ran to the door and opened it.

"Aunt Rachel, what...how?" Lynn offered the woman some thee and listened to how the woman made George tell her where they were.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner contacted me. They are waiting for you in Port. We'll go there tonight so nobody will notice."

"We?"

"Well I can't very well stay here? I'd be send to jail for assisting fugetives." Lynn smiled.

"You can come with us! Right Jack. You'll love the Pearl." Reluctantly Jack nodded.

"I'll prepare the sofa."

"Oh dear, I don't want to chase you from your own bedroom. You can stay in your room and I'll just share with Lynn."

Jack grimaced...Guess he could kiss his night with Lynn goodbye.

* * *

"The Pearl has returned captain. So I guess now we just wait for Sparrow to show." Captain Morgan.

"Right. Time for a little...family reunion."

* * *

**A/n: **Yep, theatrevixen13 is the winner of the name contest. I think it's perfect for a girl who will probably grow to have her father's ego and her mother's wit. 


	31. Do I dream again?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update. Been really busy with work. Now don't let me keep you any further...go read the rest of my story.

* * *

Previously 

_Lynn reunites with Jack and Frankie. Jack and his 'father' reconcile. Annamaria and Will are now married. Lynn and Jack wait for the Pearl to pick them up in an abandoned cottage near the shore so they can keep an eye out for the Pearl. Aunt Rachel decides to join Jack and Lynn on the Pearl. Morgan is waiting for Jack in the harbor intending to steal Frankie.

* * *

_

**Chapter thirty-one**

Aunt Rachel walked behind Lynn and Jack with little Frankie on her arm. Lynn looked back from time to time making sure her daughter was okay. Things had been went so well the last couple of days. She didn't trust it to last. She sighed when Jack pulled her arm trough his.

"What are ye thinking about?" he asked. Lynn looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm worried." Jack looked concerned.

"About what?"

"I feel as if something is going to happen soon." Jack smiled.

"The one time things are actually going the way they should and you're worried. Why can't ye just enjoy our luck?" Lynn nodded.

"I suppose I'm just being paranoid."

"Maybe a tad. Let's just keep our eyes and ears open...just in case."

* * *

"They're on their way captain." Morgan grinned contend. 

"Are we ready for them?"

"Aye captain."

"Good." Morgan waved the man of and turned to Nathan.

"You see mr. McPherson. I'm a man of my word. Soon I will have my cousin and you will have your wife. Like a promised. As long as you don't try anything funny that means." Morgan said with a sly grin. Nathan wiggled in the chair trying to break the rope that tied him to his seat. His words were muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"What was that McPherson?" Morgan asked as he took the gag out of Nathan's mouth.

"You bastard!" The words were followed by a sharp blow to his face.

"You are in no possition to insult me mr McPherson."

* * *

Lynn's face light up when she saw the Pearls sail's near the harbor. 

"Jack!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Finally!"

"She looks good enough. I was sure Annamaria would mess it up in some way or another."

"It's beautifull. I've missed it."

"Her love, her." Lynn smiled. Jack was obviously beaming at his ship and couldn't wait to get there and neither could she.

"Look aunt Rachel. It's the Pearl. We're allmost there." Aunt Rachel looked at the ship and smiled.

"A real pirate ship...this is so exciting! Maybe I should start wearing breeches to." Lynn chuckled as she took Frankie of her aunts arms and hugged the little girl to her chest.

"Look baby...that's daddy's ship. Isn't it...she pretty? We're going to live there." The baby just giggled and drooled on Lynn's shirt.

"Cute kid you've got there." A hand was placed on Lynn's shoulder and she whirled around quickly.

"Will!" she smiled recognizing the blacksmith.

"Good to see ye mate." Jack smiled as he shook the man's hand.

"Thought we'd meet you halfway. Will was getting anxious. He was getting on my nerves."

"The pearl looks great." Jack said. It was probably the closest he ever came to complimenting Annamaria. The woman smiled at Jack.

"Good to see you to captain. So...let me hold the squirt." Lynn smiled as she handed Frankie over to Annamaria.

"Thank god." Anna said.

"For what?" Jack asked as he looked at his little girl.

"That she looks like her mother." Anna joked as she gave Frankie back to Lynn.

"Hey!"

"Isn't this a cute family reunion?" The group turned as captain Morgan advanced on them.

"have to say I was only expecting three people, but I guess there's nothing my men can't handle." All around them men appeared from behind trees, armed to their teeth and ready to kill.

"I hope you can appreciate the little welcome home party I put together for you son." Jack glared into the man's eyes.

"I trust you've been taking good care of my granddaughter? She'll make a fine pirate one day...and hopefully a fine woman to."

"Get out of our way." Jack warned as he stepped in front of his daughter.

"Aww...Don't be like that son. As your father I deserve a little respect."

"You're not his father!" Lynn hissed.

"Ah...the lovely mrs McPherson. How good to see you in good health. Your husband is waiting for you back at the ship."

"I don't have a husband."

"Oh but you do. In fact I happen to have the proof of that right here. Now hand over the little one and I won't kill your friends and family." Morgan threathened.

"Leave them alone!" Lynn yelled.

"Jack my son. Seeing as you are my son, and a pirate I trust you know the value of a good ship...or two good ships. Think about it me boy. If you and your daughter come with me voluntarily you could rule both our ships after my demise."

"Wich would be very shortly if you keep talking like that."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't forget your manners lad. Maybe your father should've turned you over his knee more often. Oh wait, that would be me. Don't worry...we have lot's of time to make up for the past."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Like I said...I'm your father. Or your uncle, take your pick."

"My father and my uncle? How could that..?"

"I hope your daughter will be as good in the sack as your mother was." Frankie sensed the danger and began to cry.

"Oooh, a screamer. I love it when they scream."

"You son of a bitch!" Jack yelled as he lunged at Morgan. A gun was fired and Jack fell to the floor with his face in a puddle of mud. Lynn screamed as she looked at Jack...he wasn't moving. Any living man would at least raise his head from the mud but he didn't...he was

"Seems like you're lover is dead. Hand me the baby or I'll kill you all."

"No!" Lynn yelled as she held Frankie close to her chest.

"I'll have them aim for your aunt next time luv. Do as I say." Lynn gasped.

"Please don't do this to us! He's your son! This is your grandchild."

"That's why I want to raise her my way! Hand her over."

"You're a monster!"

"I'll take that as a compliment missy." Morgan began advancing on her and Frankie and Lynn backed away.

"You're only making this harder on yourself."

"I'm not giving her to you." The man walked past Jack. Will stepped before Lynn and Frankie feeling the need to protect them.

"Will." Annamaria protested. But her husband wouldn't listen.

"Step out of the way lad. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Like you would't kill me if I just handed her to you? I'd rather die knowing I tried to stop you then die because I was to much of a coward to try and help her."

"Spoken like a true pirate whelp." Morgan turned to be met with Jack's fist. He crumbled to the floor and Lynn sighed in relieve.

"You son of a bi" Morgan didn't get a chance to finish he was met by another blow to the face. His men immediately joined the fight. Lynn and Frankie stood at the side line as she watched Will fencing of three of Morgan's men. Annamaria took five men out one by one and kicked a sixth one where it hurts. Even aunt Rachel was beating the living daylights out of two pirates. It didn't take long before they had the upperhand. Lynn was relieved but as Jack was about to hit Morgan again he quickly pulled his pistol from his belt and aimed it at her head.

"One move and I swear I'll shoot." He threathened.

"Don't you dare!" Jack warned as he looked at Lynn and his daughter.

"You're careless son. A true pirate knows when to choose victory over his family." To bad I wasn't there to raise you.

"Thank God you weren't."

"Still...I'm guessing the woman would only be a burden." Morgan's finger tightened around the trigger...

PANG!

Jack closed his eyes at the sound of the gunshot.

"Son of a bitch! We made a deal. She wouldn't get hurt." Lynn's eyes were sperred wide open as she watched Nathan advancing on her.

"He wasn't that good with ropes either. Morgan was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was dead for sure. Nathan rolled him onto his back with his feet and wrinkled his nose in disgust then he looked up at Lynn.

"I hope you appreciate the things I did to get you back my darling."

"Stay away from me Nathan!"

"Leave them alone!" Nathan turned to Jack.

"You know I realised something... She will never be mine completely...as long as you're still breathing. Good thing I know how to fix that." He aimed the pistol at Jack's head. Lynn gasped...it was her dream _(see chapter 6) _it was happening for real.

"Nathan no!"

* * *

**A/N: **So it's been a while. Hope my loyal reviewers are happy with this chapter. Feel like I have some making up to do for making you wait so long for an update. Please review! 


	32. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean

* * *

_Previously_

_Lynn, Jack, Frankie and aunt Rachel reunite with Will and Annamaria, but before they can get back to the Pearl captain Morgan shows up intending to turn Jack to his side and raise Frankie his way. When Jack doesn't agree to going with Morgan he threathens to kill Lynn and kidnap Frankie. When Morgan is about to shoot Lynn, Nathan appears and kills captain Morgan. He has escaped the ship and wants to take Lynn back, but he realised that she will never love him as long as Jack lives so he wants to kill Jack...

* * *

_

**Chapter thirty-two: Sacrifice**

"Nathan no!" Lynn cried as visions of her dream came back to her. This couldn't be happening she thought...She couldn't lose Jack just when everything seemed to being going right for them. Nathan turned to her, a look of pure evil in his eyes that allmost made her flinch.

"NO! I did nothing but love you...And what did you do after we were finally engaged? You faked your own death. You think I'm crazy... a psycho? This is what you made me!" Lynn was shocked. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out.

"I didn't..." she finally managed.

"Don't! Don't say anything. I'm going to clean up this mess you made. We can start over, the way we were supposed to. Without him and his bastard daughter." Without further hesetation Nathan pulled the trigger.

All the sounds combined...The gunshot, Lynn's screaming, the baby crying. It created a white kind of silence.

Jack's eyes went wide...Will didn't hesitate. As Nathan was shocked by what he had done Will launched at him and pried the gun from his hand. Jack kneeled by aunt Rachel. She had saved his life jumping in the line of fire just in time. Annamaria took Frankie over from Lynn so the woman could check on her aunt.

"Aunt Rachel?" Lynn whimpered as she raised the woman's head and placed it in her lap. The older woman smiled as she looked up at her niece.

"Oh dear... That was rather, stupid of me wasn't it?" she asked as the colour slowly drained from her face.

"Why did you do that?" Lynn asked.

"Oh sweetie. Frankie needs both you and Jack, I don't have anybody who needs me...It just seemed like the right thing." The woman said, still smiling.

"Didn't think it would hurt this much though." She said. She removed her hand from the wound in her abdomen and whimpered when she saw the blood oozing from the wound. Lynn looked away from the wound.

"I need you."

"You need Jack more sweetheart."

"You were the only family I had left, beside Frankie." Aunt Rachel frowned. It was getting harder and harder for her to speak.

"You've got family. You've got Will and Annamaria. And your other friends." She turned to Jack.

"And Jack. He's family to aren't you my boy?" Jack grinned and nodded.

"Besides...he owes me now don't you?" Again Jack nodded.

"Do me a favor lad... Promise me you'll always be there for my little Rosalynn and your daughter."

"I promise." The woman smiled before she slowly drifted of.

Frankie cried louder then ever when Lynn closed her aunts eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forhead.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered. Lynn sniffled and looked up at him.

"Do you think we can give her a sailors funural?" Lynn asked softly.

"Sure love."

* * *

"Are you awake?" Jack asked as he rolled and wrapped his arm around Lynn's waist. Lynn sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Are you awake?" Jack asked as he started nuzzling Lynn's neck. Lynn squealed and chuckled as she turned to face her husband.

"You're terrible. If it isn't the baby that's keeping me awake all night it's you."

"You like it." Jack grinned as he captures Lynn's lips with his. Lynn smiled as she returned his kiss.

"Yeah I like it."

"Jack?" Lynn asked as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah love?" he asked as he began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Do you ever regret not going after my dad's treasure?" Jack smiled.

"I got your father's treasure right here." Suddenly the door bursted open and a little girl about four years old with dark brown curly hair entered. Jack quickly pulled the covers over him and Lynn.

"Hey sweetie." Lynn smiled as she quickly buttoned up under the covers. Frankie grinned as she climbed into the big bed between her mother and father.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jack asked as he moved over for his daughter. The girl didn't answer...she just had a mischievous grin on her face. Not much later the door flew open and Annamaria stormed in carrying her son Taylor.

"Look what your daughter did to my son!" the woman shrieked as she motioned to the clothing the little boy was wearing.

"We were playing dress up." Frankie said to explain why Taylor was wearing a dress.

"I found him tied to a chair and I'm sure that if you check your daughters pockets you'll find some of the toy's Will made for him." Jack grinned as he fished the toys out of Frankie's pockets.

"She takes after her father." Lynn smiled as she handed the toys over to Annamaria.

"Girls will be girls." Jack said as he looked at young Taylor and burst into a fit of laughter.

"I feel sorry for you Lynn, you don't just have a daughter to raise...but a husband as well!" with that Annamaria stormed out of the cabin. Jack was still laughing when Lynn looked at him with a stern look.

"What...it was funny." Jack stated. He turned to his daughter and began tickling the girl.

"Ye little menace."

"That little menace should be in bed. Now go on sweetie." Frankie pouted but finally gave in when Lynn warned her that the little girl didn't want to be in here while she punished her daddy. When the door closed Lynn turned to Jack.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked with a grinn as Lynn crawled on top of him straddling his hips.

"Finish what you started."

"I love you." Jack muttered as Lynn leaned in spreading kisses over his bare chest.

"I love you to."

* * *

"AAAARGH!" Nathan growled as he trew his mug of God knows what in the corner of his cell.

"Hey you!" the guard said to get his attention. Nathan looked up at the soldier.

"What do you want?"

"You've got a visitor." Nathan stared as a figure stepped out of the shadow.

"You?" he gasped. Elizabeth grinned.

"Yes me."

**The END.**

* * *

A/N: That's it for 'More then Meets the Eye'. Sorry for the open ending but it was kind of necessary cause there will be a sequal witha grown Frankie as one of the main characters. So if you want to know what Elizabeth was doing visiting Nathan you should keep an eye out for the sequal.

Thanks everybody who reviewed. You're the best!


End file.
